<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Vessels by merelyans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489383">Tiny Vessels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyans/pseuds/merelyans'>merelyans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vessel Vampires [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Human Sugawara Koushi, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Romance, Vampire Bites, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Vampire Politics, Vampires, my own vampire lore, not actually that violent but Oikawa likes to bite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyans/pseuds/merelyans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“They are your neighbors. Your coworkers. Your friends. Maybe even a lover, if you're unlucky. In fact, they could be the person sitting next to you right this very moment. Look to your left, to your right. Vampires are all around us, and they’re just waiting for the most opportune moment to strike, to take over. Revealing themselves was just phase one."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vessel Vampires [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Interview with the Vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They are your neighbors. Your coworkers. Your friends. Maybe even a lover, if you’re unlucky. In fact, they could be the person sitting next to you right this very moment.”</p><p>Suga stares with glazed over eyes at the tv in the corner of the late night cafe, returning his attention to his barely touched cup of coffee, the same news on repeat every day. He looked around, but no one exactly gave off the “bad” energy that people seemed to become experts in overnight. Still, the moment the tv droned on with its usual energy bullshit, everyone turned to look around too. </p><p>He guesses that he’s no better than everyone else.</p><p>“Look to your left, to your right. Vampires are all around us, and they’re just waiting for the most opportune moment to strike, to take over. Revealing themselves was just phase one.”</p><p>It had been six months since vampires were exposed to the general public, and it went exactly like one might expect. A few days of mass panic, denial, disbelief, and then the realization that either it didn’t really matter since they had been among us the entire time, or that it mattered a little too much.</p><p>Suga didn’t care either way. If they’ve been here all along, then they can’t be all that dangerous, right? He was one of the better humans, caring about even the slightest bit of vampirism in politics, unlike his roommate Tanaka, who remained adamantly neutral. Suga firmly believed that his own life was more important to focus on, and he put all of his focus into finishing up school and applying for his dream job.</p><p>Apparently, answering “yes” to the question “do you think vampires should be allowed to adopt children?” in his civil servant interview was enough to flush his degree, dreams, and stable career down the toilet. He was “rightfully” blacklisted from working for the government, at least for the time being. </p><p>It was the only vendetta he had against vampires, but it wasn’t like he could hate them all for how he decided to answer a question. He was honest, and if anything, he hated himself more for not reading the interview room better. </p><p>He chugs half of his coffee, the taste bitterly lukewarm. The right temperature for absolute dissatisfaction. </p><p>“Vampires only want one thing!” The newscaster rants. Suga’s heard it all before, and mouths along quietly with the man. “To make humans their slaves!”</p><p>Suga rolls his eyes and stands up, throwing his half-full coffee mug away, shoving his hands into his pockets as he nestles into his scarf. It was January, and the first snow of the year had already come to pass, leaving dirty slush in its wake. </p><p>Did vampires even get cold? He asks himself, watching his breath turn into foggy wisps in front of him as he jogs to catch the last few seconds on the crosswalk. They had to get cold, right? It was only nature. Even a dead body would get colder in a freezer.</p><p>He grimaces at the morbid thought, racking his brain for every bit of information on vampires he could think of. Unfortunately, only pieces from the news came, and he knew a lot of it was wrong, propaganda to rally the masses to the side of the humans. Anyone that sympathized with vampires was considered a traitor to humankind, but there were a lot more traitors than the government liked to think.</p><p>He knows they drink blood. That was an utter given, and was barely worth mentioning. He had no idea how much they drank, but he knew that it was typically far less than what was in a human body, considering every vampire being interviewed mentioned that if a vampire killed a human, they were acting out of line.</p><p>He checks his phone and then looks at his surroundings, looking back at the time as the numbers instantly slip his mind. He’s early. </p><p>Suga slides his phone into his pocket, his heart restlessly thumping against his chest. He didn't feel scared, but still, every cell in his body told him that this was a bad idea, billions of tiny screams asking him to turn around from the nightclub. That no job was worth this.</p><p>He goes through the instructions that the man on the phone had given him. Go to the alleyway, past the side door to the neighboring restaurant, and knock on the first door on the right. Suga does so, his hair standing up straight when he sees a tall man with his hair in a bun leaning against the restaurant wall, but calms down when he sees the dirtied apron around his waist, a lollipop in his hand, a nicotine patch on his arm.</p><p>He was human, right?</p><p>The man eyes Suga, and gulps, avoiding eye contact, putting on a nervous smile. He holds his hands out in front of him as if to keep his distance and show he means no harm. Suga raises an eyebrow at him, takes a wary step back, and watches the man scan over him, studying him.</p><p>He didn’t have too much time for this, but he had enough to cue the man in.</p><p>“I’m not a vampire, if that's what you're trying to figure out.” Suga pivots on his foot, facing the man.</p><p>“Oh.” The man sheepishly scratches his neck. “You can never be too sure.” He points to the front of the building. “The entrance is out there, if that’s what you want.”</p><p>“I know, I’m supposed to be here.”</p><p>The man furrows his brow, as if Suga was getting more and more interesting with every passing second. He snaps his fingers, his face lighting up as if he’s figured it out.</p><p>“You’re marked! Like Bokuto!” He beams, proud of himself for having put two and two together. “Ah, well, don’t let me keep you. My name is Asahi, and if you’re ever hungry just pop on over and I’d be happy to give you the owner’s discount on a meal. Any friend of the Vessel vampires are a friend of mine!” He smiles at Suga, waving him off and going back inside before Suga can ask him anything else.</p><p>Suga shakes it off, the anxiety that was deep set in his heart fizzling out, replaced with utter confusion. He goes over to the door and knocks, the sound resonating through the alleyway. He takes a step back, waiting for an answer.</p><p>After a few seconds, the door opens, sending out a flood of club music and deep bass from the front of house. A man a few inches taller than Suga opens the door, scanning him over, his arms crossed.</p><p>“Yeah?” His voice sounds familiar.</p><p>“Are you Iwaizumi Hajime?” Suga asks, standing up straight when the man nods. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, we talked on the phone about an interview?”</p><p>Iwaizumi looks Suga up and down, then moves aside, letting him in. Suga quickly bows his head respectfully and heads inside, Iwaizumi motioning him to follow through the dim hallways. </p><p>“I wasn't expecting you to be, well, human.” Iwaizumi says flatly, looking over his shoulder at Suga, eyes narrowed, as if he was still trying to figure out if he was actually human. “I’m sure that it’ll come up in conversation with the owner later. Now, I’m not opposed to hiring a human, but it’s not entirely up to me.”</p><p>He turns around and Suga takes his scarf off, wondering why he was with someone who didn't have the power to hire him. His grip tightens around the scarf in his hands as he takes in his surroundings. The main room seemed to be in the basement, the entire upper levels looking like a normal townhouse, but with many rooms being used for storage. </p><p>“Hey, Yamaguchi, can you give us some privacy? We’re about to do an interview.” Iwaizumi rounds the corner into the main sitting area, Suga making immediate eye contact with the deep ruby eyes of the younger looking man, who looks at Suga and makes a small sound in the back of his throat.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, Iwaizumi.” The vampire scurries off, his eyes still focused on Suga. If Suga was smart, and he prided himself on having at least some functional brain cells, he would have called the vampire hungry.</p><p>“Take a seat anywhere, do you want anything to drink?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine, thank you.” Suga sits down on one of the two armchairs on either side of the couch, Iwaizumi disappearing for a second to go look for the owner.</p><p>Suga looks around the room, realizing that this is indeed someone's house, and by the looks of it, it’s Iwaizumi’s. He swallows, trying not to be impolite. He was in a vampire’s house, and if anything the news reporters said was true, then this could be a validated feeding ground.</p><p>Iwaizumi returns, pulling another man by the ear as he protests profusely to the treatment. The man takes one look at Suga and smiles, his fangs prominent as he stands up straight. Suga stands and bows his head, Iwaizumi shoving the man down into the other armchair.</p><p>“Oh Iwa-chan, you shouldn’t have!” The man says, the words smooth, clapping his hands together. “I haven’t fed in a few days, and he’s a bit different than my usual prey, but he’ll do. And I always tell you that you don't listen.”</p><p>“This is the interview, remember?” Iwaizumi swings his arm out to grab the man by the collar. "Don't be an ass."</p><p>“Oh, well, there’s always willing donors downstairs.” The man pouts, looking genuinely upset as he sits back down in his chair.</p><p>“Sugawara, this is the owner of Vessel, Oikawa Tooru.” Iwaizumi introduces, Oikawa making no motion to greet him. “Usually, our manager is here to conduct the interview on his own, but he has the night off, so Oikawa here will be conducting it directly. I’m here to keep him in check.”</p><p>The last part seems directed entirely at Oikawa, who crosses his arms angrily. He reminds Suga of a child throwing a tantrum, but there was no telling how old he actually was. He looked to be about Suga’s age, but in reality, he might be decades, even centuries, old.</p><p>“I already have my answer, and it’s no. I can’t have a human working here. I have a business to run, and the appeal is that everyone is a vampire. I can’t ruin my image now.”</p><p>“Yes, but managers don't interact with the customers much unless directly asked.” Iwaizumi picks up a small stack of papers from the coffee table, flipping through them. “He has more managerial experience than Daichi does. Plus, he has human social experience and you know how much we need that right now.”</p><p>“Still, I’m not hiring a human.” Oikawa leans on his hand, studying Suga, his eyes narrowing. “You, human, why here?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Why do you wanna work here?”</p><p>“I need a job.” Suga answers. “This place has the best pay.”</p><p>Oikawa sits up a bit in his chair, listening to the human's heart.</p><p>“Well, at least you’re honest.” He mumbles. “But that’s not the full story, is it?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” The human answers, his heart rate picking up a bit.</p><p>Oikawa leans forward.</p><p>“You’re a fang chaser, aren’t you?” He teases. “Don’t be shy about it! We see them all the time downstairs but I’ll admit, you’re brave for wanting to work here. But I‘ll save you the time and say that if you wanna get bitten that badly, there’s no shame in becoming a regular.”</p><p>“I am not a fang chaser.” Suga says, his voice low, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. Oikawa side eyes him and scoffs. “I saw a job opening that paid well and decided to apply. I don't care that it’s at a vampire nightclub, it’s a job.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shrugs and flips through the papers more.</p><p>“His heart is steady, Tooru-dono, he’s telling the truth.” He almost sing-songs it, like he was rubbing it in Oikawa’s face that he was right. Oikawa shoots him a glare at the use of such an outdated suffix, knowing that Iwaizumi only uses it to get under his skin. “I’m sure that if Daichi was here he would have hired him on the spot, his experience alone is exactly what we’re looking for. You’re not going to find very many vampires with experience in customer service.”</p><p>Oikawa makes a low growling sound.</p><p>“It says here that you were studying to be a civil servant.” Iwaizumi points out. “If you don't mind me asking, why are you applying here if you had something that stable set aside?”</p><p>Suga scratches his neck, the gesture seemingly grabbing Oikawa’s attention.</p><p>“Well, they didn't like the fact that I thought vampires should have the right to adopt children. I was applying to work for a government-run adoption agency. I can apply for independent agencies, but I’d have to foster, and that would break my bank.”</p><p>They both stare at Suga, then stare at each other, taken aback by the sentence. The sheepish nature of his voice. The idea that their own government was turning humans away for being sympathizers.</p><p>“Dumbass humans.” Oikawa mutters, crossing his legs, feeling the slightest bit of defeat for misjudging the human. But only the slightest bit. “Calling their own kind traitors. If a vampire ever did that to another vampire, a first generation would have them executed on the spot.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be good to have a human that’s on our side here? One that has government experience?”</p><p>Oikawa stares at Suga, the crimson glare sending a chill up his spine. He slowly stands up, walks over to Suga, and leans over him, Iwaizumi gripping the edge of his seat, unsure if Oikawa is actually planning something or not.</p><p>“If you think this human can handle working with vampires, then sure, I’ll allow it. But you listen well, human,” </p><p>Oikawa puts his finger under Suga’s chin, lifting it upwards with a wide grin, his face close enough for Suga to feel his hot breath through his fangs, rolling across his skin. He stares into those deep crimson eyes, his breath hitching in the back of his throat, earning a smile from Oikawa.</p><p>“You will never be more than just a potential meal. If you have even the slightest bit of common sense, you’d know that this is a validated feeding ground for our clan. If you die, well, you were trespassing on vampiric property. You might be a manager starting when the hell ever you decide to show up, but you’re still the lowest on the food chain.” He draws his hand away, but his looming figure lingers for a few seconds, watching Suga, pleased with the fact he could still make hearts race in fear.</p><p>It was a sign of submission, and he reveled in it.</p><p>“I’m thirsty, Iwa-chan,” His voice is softer, but still cold, dominant. “I think I might go back downstairs for a sample. Set him up with a first shift, I’m done here.”</p><p>Oikawa stares him down for another second before disappearing down the second hall. Iwaizumi lets out a deep sigh, rubbing his temple.</p><p>“He’s erratic. Believe me, he’s the most pro-vampire vampire here, but not everyone shares his beliefs. It’s true that you might find it a bit harder to adjust, since most of our workers are members of our clan that pop in and out when it’s convenient, and we can’t ensure your safety as an unmarked human, but I think that with time and effort, you’ll fit in just fine. When are you free to start?”</p><p>“Uh,” Suga hums, his mind still trying to cope with the image of Oikawa’s gaze. “Anytime, really.” He squeaks.</p><p>“Can you be here next Thursday at six?”</p><p>“Yeah, I can do that.”</p><p>“Great.” Iwaizumi smiles. “Dress code is just whatever you’d wear to a club, although we do ask that it’s stylish, but you seem more than capable of that. There’s nothing you need to do or bring, and you’ll probably be out of here around midnight when the other manager shows up. It was great to meet you, Sugawara, and I look forward to working with you.”</p><p>Iwaizumi shakes his hand and leads him back to the side door, Suga stumbling out into the alley.</p><p>“And for the record, ‘yes’ was the right answer.” Iwaizumi beams before closing the door behind him.</p><p>Suga blinks a few times, reluctantly wraps the scarf around his neck, and shakes his head checking the time to make sure he can get back home safely. The question follows him home, never leaving his mind. </p><p>How much did he actually know about vampires?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have everything you need, right bro?”</p><p>“Yes, Tanaka, I do.”</p><p>Suga buttons up the cuffs of his sleeves. He felt out of place, having gone out and bought some nice button ups, Tanaka urging him to wear a dark blue one that shimmered in the light.</p><p>“Anything else you need? Garlic? A stake? Holy water? I know a guy.”</p><p>“I’m fine, really.” Suga holds back the urge to ask what he means by “he knows a guy”. He probably won’t want the answer.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m not going to send my buddy out to a vampire nightclub without some form of protection.” He closes one of his eyes. “Vampire protection, that is. You’re on your own for any other kind.”</p><p>Suga slaps the back of his head.</p><p>“I’m going to work, not partying.”</p><p>“Hey, I don’t judge.” Tanaka holds his hands up in front of him and backs out of the room.</p><p>“What does that even mean?” Suga calls after Tanaka, and Tanaka returns with a necklace. </p><p>“Here, my sister got me this when vampires first came out of the coffin, but I haven’t met any. You need it more than I do. Pure silver, one of the only confirmed weaknesses the biters have.”</p><p>Suga eyes the simple chain, then meets Tanaka’s insistent eyes, taking the necklace with a sigh. He clasps it around his neck and tucks it under his shirt, tucking the hem into his waistband.</p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p>“Like you’re going clubbing.” Tanaka waves his hand around. “Now go, or you’re going to be late for your shift.”</p><p>He opens the door for Suga, Suga trying to slip his jacket on as Tanaka pushes him out. </p><p>“And if you show back up here with red eyes and fangs, I am so not inviting you in.”</p><p>The door slams behind him, and he checks his pockets for his wallet, keys, and phone, straightening his collar one again as he heads out of the apartment building. The sky is already dark, the stars swirling in deep hues of blue and purple, night draping itself like silk over the city.</p><p>It would be a lie to say that he wasn’t nervous, at least just a little. He had no idea what to expect from his job. He’d been a manager in a clothing shop before, but it was only for a few months, and he had only taken the job since it had a small raise.</p><p>He was walking into a vampire den, and willingly at that. He had heard of people seeking out openly vampiric places, hoping to either get bitten or to find eternal life. They were quickly dubbed as fang chasers, a term that vampires had been using way before the world learned the truth. </p><p>Now, Suga was never a fang chaser. He’s perfectly happy with his blood staying inside his body, and eternal life just sounds exhausting. Still, he was curious. What were vampires actually like?</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long to find out.</p><p>The start of his shift grows nearer and nearer as he weaves in and out of crowds, jogging across crosswalks, and finally, he makes it back to the alleyway. There’s not many people waiting in line around the corner, the building built on a sort of tilt, the alleyway leading to the top story of the house, the basement opening up at street level as well. The building itself was huge, and he can’t think of anything it could have been before it was a nightclub. </p><p>Maybe it was just always a nightclub, hiding in the shadows, finally emerging with the identity of its owners.</p><p>It certainly got its fair share of customers, especially for a weeknight like this. The place wasn’t even open yet, and it already had a line to get in. He looked like one of them, in his button up and styled hair. He fit in, but it made his stomach do flips, churning restlessly.</p><p>He knocks on the side door once again, the door swinging open, an unfamiliar face looking down at him from the short stoop. Although, it wasn’t that much further down. The man was rather short.</p><p>“Sugawara-san?” He guesses, Suga nodding.</p><p>Instantly, the shorter man breaks out into a smile.</p><p>“Well don’t just stand there! What are you waiting for, an invitation?” He steps aside and lets Suga enter, closing the door behind them. He holds out his hand, Suga cautiously shaking it. “Nishinoya, but just Noya is fine.”</p><p>“Suga.” He returns the greeting.</p><p>“I’m filling in for Daichi, the other manager, by the way. He wanted me to pass along his apologies that he can’t make it to train you personally.” Noya points out. “And if you want to hang up your coat, there’s a coat rack in the corner of the sitting area.”</p><p>“Isn’t this where Iwaizumi lives? I don’t want to intrude-”</p><p>“It’s fine, don’t worry about it, the entire upper floor acts as a break room for staff. You can use anything you want whenever you want, as long as you stay out of the bedrooms. And if you ever need a place to crash for the day after a shift, there’s tons of extra beds.”</p><p>Noya scans over Suga as he puts his coat on one of the empty hooks.</p><p>“You can leave your wallet and keys in the coat. No one steals from each other in this clan. Even if you’re human, you’re staff now.”</p><p>Suga considers it before slipping his wallet and keys into his coat, choosing to trust the vampire. He looks at Noya.</p><p>“So, what do you do here?”</p><p>“I’m more of a floater.” Noya scratches his face, the redness instantly disappearing. “I’m actually a part-time waiter next door, but I work here as a host when I need to.”</p><p>“A host?” </p><p>“Oh, right, Iwaizumi told me that he had forgotten to tell you about how we operate things here. Well, Daichi will be able to tell you a lot more than I can, but most of the time, people just come here to dance, drink, and hook up with others, but we also have a variety of staff members that act as hosts to entertain humans that want more of an experience.”</p><p>“I didn't sign up to be a pimp, did I?” Suga stares blankly at Noya, who slowly blinks before he roars with laughter, clutching his side.</p><p>“Not at all! You’re funny, Suga-san. We just tell them about stories from history, tell them about vampire life, and if they offer, we feed a bit. It’s a great way to have a regular source of food for us staff members.”</p><p>“Oh.” Suga purses his lips, embarrassed.</p><p>“Don’t get all worked up, I’m sure every new staff member thinks the same thing when they join. Hinata, who you’ll meet in just a second, went full red and just started nearly crying about how he didn’t have much experience and was scared he couldn’t do his job right. Poor thing is still embarrassed when someone brings it up.”</p><p>Noya looks at Suga a little more closely, his eyes widening a bit when he sees Suga’s neck. So the human wasn’t a total idiot. Interesting.</p><p>“Silver necklace, huh?” Noya finds himself saying. “You’re pretty cautious, aren’t you?”</p><p>Suga reaches up and rolls the chain in between his thumb and index finger.</p><p>“It’s not the worst thing to be. Especially when I was told in the interview I’d never be anything more than a meal.”</p><p>Noya turns around and motions for Suga to follow him downstairs. From the second hallway, he can see that the hallway is actually just a circle that loops around to the alley exit. Nishinoya grabs the door handle to a heavy looking metal door and swings it open, revealing a staircase with a single floodlight igniting the small space, another heavy door creating a sort of pseudo sound lock.</p><p>The light buzzes harshly, the light almost too bright to look at with the white walls. The stairs creak with every step, aging the building’s infrastructure. Nishinoya holds the bottom door open for Suga, and instantly, Suga can hear yelling.</p><p>“Keiji!” A voice to their left complains, Suga watching a man with two-toned hair spin around in a bar stool. “Come on, please? I’ve had a long day at work. I deserve a cocktail.”</p><p>“No.” The bartender blandly rejects, cleaning the spots the spinning man touches. “You know how you get. Plus, you have to teach class tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll just show them a movie or let them do coloring assignments.” The bartender shoots him a glare and Suga swears he can see the man’s hair get sad, too.</p><p>“Bokuto, you can’t hold your alcohol.” A young looking redhead leans on the counter. “Don’t make Akaashi leave work early to take you home again. You know the chaos of what happened when me and Nishinoya had to make the drinks! I didn’t know that virgin was a way to make a drink. I just thought the customers were being mean to me.” His voice trails off at the end, his body shuddering.</p><p>The door closes and the redhead sniffs the air, his eyes directly falling on Suga. His eyes go wide and he looks at his lap, his fists clenched as he takes a deep breath, smiling up at Suga.</p><p>“You must be the new manager.” He dons a friendly smile, but the small fangs poking out from under his lips made Suga question how deep that friendliness went. “I’m Hinata, one of the hosts!”</p><p>Suga bites his tongue not to mention what Nishinoya had told him upstairs.</p><p>“Welcome, I’m Akaashi.” The bartender offers a smile that was barely even a smile, but it felt more  than genuine. “Sugawara-san, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s me.”</p><p>The man at the bar jumps to his feet and enthusiastically shakes Suga’s hand.</p><p>“Bokuto, and you have no idea how happy I am to see another human around here. Who’s your vampire?”</p><p>“Who is my what?”</p><p>“Your vampire. You’re marked, right?”</p><p>“Marked?”</p><p>“He’s unmarked, Bokuto,” Akaashi starts turning the bottles on display so that the labels are showing. “It’s why Yamaguchi had to leave right before they came down. He’s still deciding whether or not he wants to complete the transition.”</p><p>“Oh, well, sorry that I can’t smell marks like all the big, bad vampires can.” Bokuto waves his arms around and then puts them on his hips, where Suga can clearly see a wedding band. He looks up and sees Akaashi wearing a matching one. “Excuse me for wanting to visit you here, bring you dinner.”</p><p>“You didn't bring me anything.” Akaashi raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s me, I’m the...” Bokuto’s hair droops. “You know what, never mind, you’ll go hungry tonight.” He crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Anyways.” Nishinoya pulls Suga away from the scene, Hinata joining them so that the married couple could sort things out. </p><p>“I think it’s so cool to have a human around here.” Hinata smiles broadly, slapping Suga’s back in a friendly way, but the smack almost floors him. “Usually I’m only around humans for class, this’ll be great practice for me.”</p><p>“I’m keeping my eye on you.” Nishinoya side eyes Hinata. “Why don’t you go check on Yamaguchi upstairs, Hinata?”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes go wide and he nods, practically sprinting upstairs. Nishinoya grabs Suga’s sleeve and pulls him closer.</p><p>“If there’s any advice I can give you, don’t trust the innocent ones, they always end up being the most dangerous.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“The minute you let your guard down around a vampire is the same minute you find yourself at the mercy of their fangs. You may have a silver chain protecting your neck, but young vampires? If they’re hungry they won’t care that their face is getting burnt.”</p><p>He lets go of Suga’s sleeve.</p><p>“The older the vampire is, the safer you are. Stick around Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and Daichi’s got crazy control for someone who’s still within a human lifespan.”</p><p>“Did someone say my name?” A head pops out of a curtained off area, Oikawa’s eyes narrowing at Nishinoya and Suga. “Oh, you’re here.” He seethes, pushing the curtains aside with a flourish.</p><p>If the room was quiet before, save for Bokuto begging for Akaashi’s attention, it was now dead silent. No one dared speak as Oikawa seemingly drifted across the floor, his eyes set on Suga. He lifts his hand, recoiling when he sees the chain.</p><p>“Silver.” He whispers, meeting Suga’s eyes. “So you do have a brain up there.”</p><p>“Was I in any danger if I didn’t wear this?” Suga asks flatly.</p><p>“No,” Oikawa vaguely flaps his hands around for the sake of making gestures. “But it’s nice to see that someone I hired isn’t a total idiot. You never know what kind of creeps slip through the cracks.”</p><p>“Hey,” Iwaizumi crosses his arms over his chest. “I think I’m doing a great job with security. Only vampires that are part of clans can get in, and you know that I never forget a face.”</p><p>Oikawa looks around the empty dance floor.</p><p>“Is this all the staff we have tonight?” His eyes fall on Bokuto, and he angrily points. “Hey, you don’t even work here, why are you here before opening?”</p><p>“As an honorary member of the clan, I have a right to be on the grounds.” Bokuto over exaggerates his title, Akaashi rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Daichi will be here later to relieve Suga from his shift, Hinata is upstairs, and Ennoshita will join Iwaizumi for security later.” Akaashi looks at the shift schedule, putting it on the edge of the bar close to Suga. “We’re still severely understaffed, and there aren’t many vampires that would want to join a working clan. Just hire more humans.”</p><p>Oikawa starts fuming.</p><p>“Isn’t one enough?” He points at Suga. “One’s already too many. Where’s Yamaguchi?” He storms off upstairs, the heaviness in the air leaving with him.</p><p>“Wow, second generations are no joke.” Bokuto fans himself. “Even I got a little scared there. But hey, if you need another bartender, I know a few tricks.” He puffs out his chest.</p><p>“I’m not letting you juggle the bottles again.”</p><p>“You say that as if you let me do it the first time.”</p><p>“I don’t have an issue with it.” Iwaizumi shrugs. “You’re marked, so if you want, you can just stay to help Akaashi and Suga. I think it might be good for Suga to have another human around here on his first shift.”</p><p>“Alright.” Bokuto beams, wrapping his arm around Suga’s shoulders. “You’re the boss.”</p><p>“Here.” Iwaizumi goes over to the bar and grabs the clipboard, handing it to Suga. “There’s a checklist of things that need to get done, you’ll be in charge of getting them done each shift. Don’t worry about finishing them, since Daichi is coming in later. You’re more in charge of making sure the staff is doing what they’re supposed to be doing. That means you, Noya.” </p><p>He cuts himself off and starts walking over to Nishinoya, who is stacking glasses into a pyramid. Bokuto drags him into the room behind the bar, and the two of them start to take inventory of the alcohol. Suga’s mouth goes dry when he sees the fridge full of blood, looking at the next task, taking note of how he has to check every bag’s expiration date and put color coded stickers on each one.</p><p>Surprisingly, Bokuto was a great worker, and he knew more about the facility than Suga had originally given him credit for. </p><p>“So,” Bokuto breaks the silence after two hours of work, speaking over the loud thumping music that had started up about an hour and a half ago. “You’re unmarked?”</p><p>“I don’t even know what that means.” Suga writes something down on the clipboard.</p><p>“Oh, it's like, bringing a human into the clan or something. Vampire politics, I don't really get it.” Bokuto stares at him. “Just how new to the vampire world are you?”</p><p>“Very.” Suga says with a long breath.</p><p>“Me?” Bokuto continues as if he was asked. “I’m one of the lucky humans that got to know before all this craziness happened. I’m especially lucky that I was able to marry Keiji last year, because I don’t think they allow vampire-human marriages now. Sad world, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Suga unrolls a new sheet of stickers, putting yellow circles on the ones that have a week or less left. Bokuto ignores his nonchalance and resumes his story.</p><p>“I found out he was a vampire on our fourth date. He was terrified that I would leave him, but I was already so taken with him that I couldn’t imagine life without him. Must have been nineteen at the time. So young, but of course, sometimes you find the right person when you're young.”</p><p>Suga stops and looks at Bokuto.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Ah, now you’re getting interested.” Bokuto smiles impishly. “He was a new vampire, then. Terrified he would end up hurting me. Oikawa took him in, and he started working here while he finished getting his degree. Oikawa is a bit scary, but he actually cares a lot about his clan. You’re an honorary part of it now, whether you and him like it or not. At least, that’s how I see it. As a human and all.”</p><p>Suga purses his lips, not wanting to think of the man that sees him as a potential meal as anything other than dangerous.</p><p>“I don’t take kindly to people that threaten my life.” He finishes labelling the blood bags, the fridge opening, Akaashi entering to restock the bar. </p><p>“Oh, hey, manager.” </p><p>“Just call me Suga.”</p><p>“You can go on a meal break, if you want. It’s not too busy, and you probably need to eat dinner. Bokuto, you have a class to teach in the morning, so you get going, too.”</p><p>“Thanks, but I just started working. I’m fine until later.” Suga picks up cases of lemons and limes and starts inspecting them.</p><p>“Suit yourself.” Akaashi grabs a bottle of tequila and exits, Bokuto waving him a goodbye as he makes his exit.</p><p>The rest of his shift passes without any complications, other than the small scuffle of having to fill in as a bartender during Nishinoya’s break, but he can’t shake the feeling that something is lingering above him, behind him, hovering close enough to make its presence known but never to touch. A dark cloud threatening to bring forth a storm. He’s sent home at eleven, and he makes his way home, his feet aching in his shoes. He opens the door to his apartment and tiredly shuffles inside, yawning, wanting nothing more than a hot shower and his comfy bed.</p><p>Instead, he’s immediately met with a splash of holy water to the face, Tanaka standing in the doorway in nothing but boxers and fuzzy slippers.</p><p>“Sorry, bro, just had to make sure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first time writing an anime fanfic, so thank you so much for supporting me! I also changed the original name of the work and the nightclub, and I deeply apologize for any misunderstandings!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Deep Tissue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa hated many things; traitors, vampires that cheated victims out of their humanity, spiders, people that worked for nothing and got everything. But nothing compared to his hatred of humans that took advantage of their own humanity.</p><p>He hated humans that wasted their days with meaningless tasks. He hated humans that refused to enjoy the little things in life. He especially hated people that didn’t know how to have fun. Most of all, he hated that he was incapable of truly hating humans.</p><p>Sure, they were annoying, weak, greedy, but at least they had the chance for redemption, unlike vampires such as himself.</p><p>No matter how hard he tried, over the course of many, many years, he could never bring himself to hate humans. He was a great actor, sure, everyone believed he hated humans, and that made for a good substitute for real hatred, but deep in his heart, something much worse than hatred resided, festered, slowly burning.</p><p>He cared for them. </p><p>And it often got him in trouble.</p><p>“You dare put your hands on my staff like that?” He sneers, eyes aglow, staring down a vampire, his wrist firmly captured in Oikawa’s firm grasp. </p><p>Suga stumbles backwards, his breathing heavy, his body trembling. His arm aches from where the vampire patron had grabbed him, his sleeve slashed from the claws.</p><p>“He’s just a human, man, I came here to have a good time and he’s exactly my type.”</p><p>Oikawa’s grip tightens on the vampire’s wrist, the scene going almost unnoticed by the rest of the club.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>“Hey, Tooru,” Iwaizumi snakes up to them, trying to deescalate the situation. “You can’t grab a customer like that.”</p><p>“You can’t grab a third generation like that.” The vampire corrects with a bitter tone, massaging his wrist as he slips through Oikawa’s grasp. “I’m over two hundred years old, I’m basically untouchable by scum like you.”</p><p>Suga can practically see the man’s life flash before his eyes as Oikawa’s hand moves up to grasp his neck, throwing him aside into one of the closed off areas. Iwaizumi makes a grab for Suga, but stops when he sees the look in his eyes. The look he had never seen Suga wear before, but he was all too familiar with when it came to humans.</p><p>It was fear. </p><p>“Wow, a third generation vampire! Must be so lucky.” Oikawa draws the curtains, staring down Suga as he does so, a dark smile stretching across his face. “So very lucky.”</p><p>“What the hell, man?” The vampire stumbles to his feet.</p><p>“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi speaks calmly from the other side of the curtains. “He’s one of Atsumu’s. Don’t kill him.”</p><p>“Oikawa?” The vampire asks breathlessly.</p><p>“You aren’t allowed to say that name so casually.” </p><p>Oikawa’s leg swings out and swipes the vampire’s balance, knocking him to the floor with a loud crash. The vampire groans, and Oikawa crouches, staring at the vampire with a dissatisfied face.</p><p>“Shame, I thought you’d be more fun, what with you being a third generation that’s over two hundred years old and all.” He flicks his middle finger in the center of the vampire’s forehead, effectively sending him stumbling backwards. “I guess it was unevenly matched from the start.”</p><p>“You’re a bastard.” The vampire spits, sitting up. “You’re just Ushijima’s pet.”</p><p>Oikawa grabs him and slams him against the wall, cracks and bits of drywall crumbling over them both, his eyes nearly black. Everything blurs, the sight of the vampire, the sound of the music, the powdery touch of the drywall. It all fades into a moment’s pause, the world standing still.</p><p>Slowly, his senses return.</p><p>He can feel the drywall, his fists full of clothing, his hands and the front of his body hot and wet. He can taste iron, the familiar flavor bitter between his teeth. He can see the vampire in front of him, struggling to get free, pale and weak. And lastly, he can hear the pathetic screams for help, drowned out in the bass of the music.</p><p>He takes a step back, spitting out the chunk of flesh in his mouth, blood gushing out of the deep wound on the vampire’s neck, his skin shredded, exposing harrowed bone from the teeth marks.</p><p>The vampire’s hand flies up to his neck, coughing as his jugular grows back from a mass of broken flesh. Blood dribbles out of Oikawa’s mouth, and he wipes his chin with his sleeve.</p><p>“You taste terrible. Get out of my bar.”</p><p>The vampire scurries away without another warning.</p><p>“Do you really have to be so dramatic?” Iwaizumi pulls the curtain back and tosses him a towel, sighing when he sees the mess. “Don’t you know how much it costs to fix drywall? You wanna smash the bar counter while you’re at it? Hell, just go nuts, we can remodel the whole damn place.”</p><p>“Are you done?” Oikawa grumbles, cleaning himself off. “Where’s the human?”</p><p>“Upstairs.” Iwaizumi answers simply. “I think it might be best to send him home.”</p><p>“Why? Did someone grabbing his arm really scare him that much? Weak.”</p><p>“It was more than just that, by the looks of it.” He walks up and inspects the damage, his eyes landing on the chunk of flesh laying on the ground. He angrily points at it, shooting daggers at Oikawa, who crosses his arms over his chest, his face still bloodied. “What the hell is that, Tooru? This is disgusting!”</p><p>“He deserved it.”</p><p>“You’re going to have to deal with Atsumu yourself, then. Won’t take kindly to you biting a goddamn chunk of flesh out of his grandvamp over the fact that he grabbed an unmarked human.”</p><p>“He mentioned Ushijima.” Oikawa says flatly. “I think I let him off easy.”</p><p>He leaves without another word, making his way through the crowd with a bloodied face and even bloodier clothes, stealing a drink out of Hinata’s hand, throwing it back in one shot. He heads upstairs on his way to his room when he spots Suga curled up on the couch.</p><p>He stops in his tracks, looks at his bedroom door, looks at Suga, then sighs deeply.</p><p>“Go home for the night, Suga-san. You’ve been crying.”</p><p>Suga looks up, shakily wiping the tear stains from his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy. Oikawa opens the door to his bedroom, enters, and locks it behind him, flopping face-first on his bed, not caring about the bloodstains it would leave.</p><p>Oikawa hated many things, but nothing compared to Ushijima.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. House Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Suga, you gotta come out at some point.” Tanaka bangs his fist on Suga’s door. “It’s been two days, don’t you have to go back to work or something?”</p>
<p>He presses his ear to the door, listening to the bed lightly creak, the covers slightly pull, the whir of the space heater. It wasn’t like Suga to completely shut down like this. Even after he failed the civil servant interview, he put on a smile and immediately started looking for another job.</p>
<p>Tanaka sighs, chewing on his nails.</p>
<p>“I swear, if I ever met one of those biters, I would… uh…” Tanaka racks his mind for a vampire-themed insult. Nothing comes. “Well, they wouldn’t like it.”</p>
<p>The bed shifts from behind the door.</p>
<p>“Hey, have you even eaten anything? They didn’t bite you or anything, did they? Don’t tell me that’s why you’ve been locked away!” He presses himself against the opposite wall, knowing that it would have ended up this way.</p>
<p>The floors start to creak and the door opens, revealing a very tired looking Suga, dark circles under his eyes, his body shaking with every movement.</p>
<p>“You’re too loud.” He says softly. “The neighbors will start sending complaints again.”</p>
<p>“You look like shit, buddy.” Tanaka pats Suga’s shoulder. “You sure you weren’t bitten?”</p>
<p>Suga glares at him and shuffles into the kitchen, resting his head on the folding table. He’s shocked that it doesn't collapse under his own weight.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t bitten, Ryu, calm down.”</p>
<p>Tanaka’s stomach drops at the sound of his first name. Only Suga and his sister called him by his first name, and for Suga, it was only when he was being entirely annoying.</p>
<p>“You hungry?”</p>
<p>Suga makes a sound in the back of his throat, and Tanaka opens the fridge. His heart sinks, knowing that since Suga had been holed up in his room, no one’s been out grocery shopping. It really made him feel like a useless roommate.</p>
<p>He opens his mouth to apologize and offer to go out shopping for the both of them, but the knock on the door interrupts him. </p>
<p>“Now who the hell can that be?”</p>
<p>“I told you the neighbors would start giving complaints.” Suga mumbles.</p>
<p>Tanaka walks over to the door, opening it a crack. He eyes the person up and down, from his carrot top to his school bag to the plastic bag in his hands.</p>
<p>“Who are you?”</p>
<p>The boy chokes a bit, looking at the apartment door, bowing his head.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry! I must have the wrong apartment number. I’m sorry, I’ll go now!”</p>
<p>Suga lifts his head.</p>
<p>“Hinata?”</p>
<p>“Hang on carrot head.” Tanaka stops him, the boy turning on his heel, his face slightly red.</p>
<p>Tanaka looks at the boy again, wondering where Suga might have met someone that the two of them didn't both know. </p>
<p>“Looking for Suga?” He asks cautiously, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Uh, yes.” Hinata stands up straight, looking down at the bag in his hands. “I heard he was sick so I brought some food that I made in class.”</p>
<p>Tanaka looks him over again and swings the door open more, stepping aside to let him in. Instead, Hinata stands expectantly in the doorway.</p>
<p>“You have to invite him in.” Suga informs him, propping himself up on his elbow. “Hinata, come on in.”</p>
<p>Hinata grins, pushing past Tanaka, setting the food down at the table, leaving Tanaka dumbstruck in the doorway, his mouth dry, a bitter taste bubbling in the back of his throat. He quickly sneaks off.</p>
<p>Hinata walks over to the table and starts unpacking the bag, which also contains various types of medicine, drinks, and a meal. He pushes it towards Suga, taking a seat at the table.</p>
<p>“I didn't know what you were sick with so I brought lots of things. I know that you’re supposed to drink lots of fluids when you’re sick, so I got water in every flavor they had since I wasn’t sure which one you’d like. You look like a citrus kind of guy. Maybe melon? I probably looked a little crazy, buying all this.” He sheepishly scratches the side of his face. “My culinary practicum class ended a little later than usual, so I thought I would stop by and bring the leftovers.”</p>
<p>Suga looks down at the meal. It looks perfectly made, not like someone made it using leftovers or scraps. He looks up at Tanaka standing in the hallway, watching Hinata with an uncomfortable stance, the silver chain dangling unevenly from his neck.</p>
<p>“Tanaka, this is my friend,” He puts emphasis on the word friend. “Hinata. We work together.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you.” Hinata smiles, choosing to ignore the rude gesture of putting on silver. He was used to it, though, since he wasn’t the most “in the coffin” vampire at school.</p>
<p>“Sit down, Tanaka, he’s… harmless.” Suga squeaks out the last part, his mind flashing back to the other night. His voice trails off, Hinata discreetly scooching his chair away from him.</p>
<p>If Tanaka was going to meet anyone from his workplace, he’s glad that it’s Hinata. He was impossible to hate, and would probably purge all the negativity towards vampires that Tanaka had in a matter of a few sentences.</p>
<p>Still, he was no less still a vampire. Suga eyes him, his bright eyes hiding the dark crimson he’s seen before. The eyes of the vampire that had cornered him. </p>
<p>
  <i>“You wanna come party with me? You smell better than anyone else here, and I’ve been told my bite is divine. I can make you feel real good, and if you refuse, well, let’s just say that I’ll be waiting for you to get off work.”</i>
</p>
<p>The memory flashes in his mind and his mouth goes dry, his arm aching from where the vampire had grabbed him. His hand grips the spot, the action not going unnoticed by Hinata. He stares. He knows. All too well.</p>
<p>He still gets that same shake when he gets into a car, especially when he’s a passenger and has no control over the vehicle. He still gets the uncontrollable tremors that started in his hands and worked their way up until it was shaking in the very core of his being, the worst of it at night when he shoots straight upwards in bed, sweating, the images of the approaching headlights appearing in every dark corner. He still felt his legs get cold from where the windshield had shattered around him, his life splattering among the shards and onto the front hood. </p>
<p>He still felt that familiar ache in his stomach, his lungs. That was the worst, that phantom ache, the phantom splinters. His own screams echo in his ears as he pulls Suga close, hugging him, wishing more than anything that he had someone to hug him that night, when he was being wheeled to the emergency room, his body going cold, the lights fading in and out above him.</p>
<p>“You must have been so scared, Suga-san.” Hinata says quietly. </p>
<p>Suga takes in a sharp breath and pulls away, his hands trembling. He could have sworn that Hinata was shaking, too, but he couldn't tell with his own body set to vibrate. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have hugged you. I know you… don’t like people like me right now.”</p>
<p>“That’s not it.” Suga says firmly. “You did nothing wrong.”</p>
<p>Hinata looks down, neither taking the compliment or refusing it. He was there, he could have stopped it. He was a coworker, who could have helped keep an eye on customers. </p>
<p>He was a vampire, and he’s just like all the others. </p>
<p>“I knew something happened to you at work. Why didn’t you tell me?” Tanaka sits down, crossing his arms over his chest. “You really love to go through things alone, don’t you?” He pushes the box closer to Suga. “Your friend here made you a meal, got you fancy water, came here to check in on you, the least you can do is not yell at the poor kid.”</p>
<p>“I’m twenty-one.” Hinata mumbles, knowing that his height and boyish face would cause him problems for the rest of eternity.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you’re like, physically fifteen, right?”</p>
<p>A blush spreads across Hinata’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“I’m twenty-one.” He repeats sadly.</p>
<p>Suga cracks a smile, and thanks Hinata for the food, digging in, his stomach growling greedily. It was better than he was expecting, but then again, the only vampire’s cooking he’s had was from Nishinoya, and in that moment he fully understood why Asahi banned him from his kitchen.</p>
<p>“I didn't know you were into culinary science, Hinata.” Suga eats his fill and passes the rest to Tanaka, who happily finishes it off. </p>
<p>“I wanted to be a chef.” He answers, the words borderline longing. “I still have my sense of taste, and food still tastes good and everything, don’t get me wrong. But, well, it just doesn’t appeal to me as much anymore. I love cooking, I always have and always will, but after the whole, you know, incident, I can’t find myself finding work anywhere anytime soon.”</p>
<p>“What about Asahi’s place?”</p>
<p>“Nishinoya works there as a waiter part time. Asahi loves having a night staff around, since we don’t need much sleep and all, but the other staff needs some convincing. Nishinoya says that it’s the hardest part of the job, the people. They knew he worked at the nightclub next door and never had an issue, but when it came out that it was run by vampires, they all turned on him. The people there make it hard for him.”</p>
<p>Tanaka snorts.</p>
<p>“That’s the hardest part of any job. People just suck.”</p>
<p>Suga opens one of the waters and starts to drink, Hinata sitting up straighter, his eyes practically sparkling when he sees that it’s a lemon flavor. Tanaka goes on to talk about his worst customers, which in turn becomes a contest to see who’s had the worst customer experience, Hinata winning with the story of a lady who used to refuse payment by complaining about service, who eventually got him fired.</p>
<p>“Oh, and one time, I had someone who was a little way too much into vampires.” Hinata laughs, Tanaka seizing up a bit, having almost forgotten that the person in front of him was, in fact, an undead blood drinker. “She was insane! She smashed her beer bottle on the edge of the bar and straight up threatened me to bite her. I’ve never seen Akaashi move so fast to grab it out of her hand. It’s why we don't serve anything in glass anymore, but I think that was sort of a health hazard to begin with, huh.” He looks at Suga. “We all have scary experiences, but as a clan, we can help each other move on.”</p>
<p>Suga purses his lips.</p>
<p>“So,” Tanaka makes a long note, the end of it trailing off as he thinks about what he wants to say. “Do vampires, like, have bloodlust?”</p>
<p>Suga’s head jerks up at him.</p>
<p>“You can’t just ask that!”</p>
<p>Suga’s about to strangle Tanaka, or rather, give him a very stern talking to with his hands shaking in the proximity of Tanaka’s neck, just to remind him that he has the potential.</p>
<p>“Not really.” Hinata shakes his head. “It’s more like you’re really really hungry and you’re surrounded by food, but you’re not hungry enough to eat all of it. That being said, I’ve wanted to bite people, to drink their blood.” His eyes flicker red before returning to their natural color. “But I’ve never wanted to, well, uh, kill… someone…”</p>
<p>The room falls silent, and Hinata’s eyes glaze over a bit. Suga shoots Tanaka a dark glare that screams “we’ll talk about this later”. </p>
<p>“Iwaizumi says that he wants you to be in tomorrow before opening. Not a shift, but we have someone really important coming to Vessel and he wants you to be there. Oikawa’s in a lot of trouble for what he did that night, apparently. I’ve never heard of a first generation needing to step in for a fight between clans, but it’s that bad.” Hinata’s fists clench, his knuckles achieving a new shade of white. </p>
<p>“Who is it?”</p>
<p>“Well, you know how there’s clans? Well, clans are usually overseen by the first generations. There’s a whole bunch in Tokyo, and ours is overseen by the Kuroo family.”</p>
<p>Tanaka interrupts, snickering.</p>
<p>“They’re a vampire and their name is Kuroo?”</p>
<p>The dreadful look on Hinata’s face turns the laughter entirely void.</p>
<p>“I’m sure everything will be fine. Oikawa isn’t worried, so we shouldn’t be worried either, right?”</p>
<p>Suga leans forward, but Hinata’s phone rings. He apologizes and answers, holding the phone away from his ear as a man starts yelling at him.</p>
<p>“Where the hell are you, dumbass?”</p>
<p>Hinata stands up, knocking the table a little, the legs wobbling as Suga and Tanaka grab the edges to steady it. At this point, it’s become their second nature, especially after the soup incident last May.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Kageyama!” Hinata answers anxiously. “I’ll be at the library in ten, okay?”</p>
<p>“You better-”</p>
<p>Hinata hangs up on the man, his phone immediately ringing again. His face goes white, like he’s just sentenced himself to a second death.</p>
<p>“I have to go, I’m sorry, but I’ll see you tomorrow before opening.”</p>
<p>“See you then.”</p>
<p>Hinata practically flies out of the room, hurrying to meet with whoever he was on the phone with. Suga looks at Tanaka, staring at his neck.</p>
<p>“Really? You broke out the chain the moment you found out he was a vampire?”</p>
<p>“I needed security. Besides, it’s not like you don’t wear this around vampires at work.”</p>
<p>“Idiot.” Suga spits, even though he was right.</p>
<p>Suga lets go of the table, the legs collapsing, the entire table dropping in on itself. Suga groans, feeling one of the water bottles leak in his lap, the room starting to smell like melon. Tanaka raises his hands up in front of him, staring at Suga with innocent eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, it wasn’t me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Generation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, vampire politics crash course.” Akaashi leans over the bar counter, looking at Suga to make sure he’s listening. “Generations have power, but so does age, but that’s not what matters when you’re talking about purebloods. The closer you are to a pureblood family, the stronger you are, make sense? Everyone here is a second generation or lower, meaning we were all human once, but the man you’re about to meet? He’s never been human. He was born a vampire, and therefore is the epitome of vampiric power.”</p>
<p>Suga gulps.</p>
<p>“His family runs a lot of areas across Japan, and since he decided to go to school here, he’s been put in charge of this part of Tokyo.” Akaashi continues. “He is the most important vampire to this clan, even if he isn’t part of it. Hell, none of us have even met the guy.”</p>
<p>“One question.” Suga looks around at all the nervous faces. “Why is Bokuto here? No offense, Bokuto-san.”</p>
<p>Bokuto waves him off, his head resting on the bar. He sits upright at the mention of his name.</p>
<p>“Marked humans are part of the clan. I’m like an extension of Akaashi as long as I’m marked by his blood.” Bokuto pulls at his collar, revealing a deep bite mark surrounded by a few hickeys. “Oops, wait, no, wrong shoulder.” Akaashi stares blankly at Bokuto, embarrassed, as Bokuto pulls on the other side of his collar, a black design poking out from behind the fabric, much like a tattoo. “As long as I have Akaashi’s blood in my body, I’ll have this.”</p>
<p>“Which reminds me, we need to renew the mark. It’s fading.”</p>
<p>Bokuto groans.</p>
<p>“I hate renewing the mark.” He sighs, his tone defeated. “But anything for you, honey.”</p>
<p>Akaashi turns away coldly, but his cheeks are flushed, his lips quivering as he tries not to smile. He turns back around and quickly places a kiss on Bokuto’s temple, hurrying away to the other side of the room, Bokuto beaming.</p>
<p>Suga looks around the room, noting that the air has never been this heavy and stale before. The entire clan staff was here, something that made his hair stand on edge. Not because he had never seen his coworkers all in the same room, but because he has never been the only human in a room full of vampires before, even if he had the smallest bit of trust for some of them. Bokuto was covered for, but him? He was wholly exposed. A rabbit amongst a pack of wolves.</p>
<p>The door leading upstairs opens with a clang, Oikawa and Iwaizumi striding in, looking around the room. His eyes fall on Suga, lingering for a second as he turns his attention away to the rest of his clan.</p>
<p>“He’ll be here soon.” He simply informs, opening one of the curtained off areas for them to sit and talk in. “I want everyone to be on their best behavior, okay?”</p>
<p>“That means you, too.” Iwaizumi mumbles, Oikawa narrowing his eyes angrily. “Need I remind you that you’re the reason he’s visiting?”</p>
<p>Oikawa can’t argue with that. In fact, he was probably the most nervous person here. In all his life, he’s only heard stories of the Kuroo family, how they were known for being merciless for the sake of keeping peace between vampire clans. He couldn't count the amount of stories he’s heard of them killing fellow vampires for threatening the reputation of clans under their watch.</p>
<p>There was a good chance that his staff would watch a pureblood rip his head clean off his shoulders by the time the night was over. That, or Suga would be punished severely. His stomach churns, the tales of how purebloods have made clans kill their own marked humans in the past flashing through his mind.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi has never seen Oikawa so nervous. </p>
<p>Obviously, it didn't show on the outside, and he probably looked perfectly calm to everyone else, but it was for the sake of keeping everyone else sane. The minute he showed weakness was the minute the clan fell apart, and he knew better than anyone else that Oikawa would rather die where he stood than let others die for him. They had known each other all their lives, and if 327 years wasn’t enough to learn the mannerisms of your best friend, then what kind of friend was he? </p>
<p>He knew better than Oikawa himself that he would rather die than let someone else die in his place. He knew full well that this was his doing, that the reason a member of the Kuroo family was his own fault. He wouldn’t let anyone touch his family, never again.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi looks at Suga, who sits at the bar with his hands folded over his lap, Yamaguchi hungrily hovering a little too close to him, Hinata trying to get him to keep his distance. Oikawa might be the same person he was three hundred years ago, but he never imagined he would put his life on the line for the sake of a human.</p>
<p>The front doors swing open, time itself going cold in fear as two men enter the room, the double doors slamming shut behind them. They were both young, one of them eyeing up the room, his hands in his pockets, sheer power radiating off of him. The other shorter man looked wholly disinterested in the scene, his face somehow terrifyingly blank.</p>
<p>Instantly, every vampire could tell that this man shouldn’t be messed with. They had all gotten used to the power that Oikawa and Iwaizumi gave off, the unmeasurable strength of two 327 year old second generations, but this man? They would tell he was young, hell, he might still be in the aging phase, all purebloods aging normally until age twenty-five, but everyone knew that even if they all ganged up on him, it would be a quick loss.</p>
<p>“Kenma, why don't you go sit down with the other humans?” The man nods towards the bar, studying each person in the room, taking in their looks of fear. </p>
<p>“I’ll do what I want, Kuroo.” The smaller man brushes him off and takes the furthest seat away from Bokuto, immediately pulling his phone out. Akaashi offers him a drink, but Kuroo’s marked human turns him down.</p>
<p>“You.” Kuroo looks directly at Suga, a chill running down his spine. “Whoa, no need to make that face.” He blinks, a small smile forming on his lips. “I just wanna talk to you and Oikawa. Which I assume is you.” He turns his attention to Oikawa, who has jumped up to his feet.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir.” Oikawa bows respectfully, trying his best to hide his distress.</p>
<p>Kuroo could see right through him. </p>
<p>He had heard stories of the famed Oikawa. He may only be twenty-two, but his childhood was spent learning all about vampire politics, and Oikawa was a name he learned quickly. It was a shame they had to meet like this.</p>
<p>“Just Kuroo is fine.” He muses, taking in the surroundings as he walks across the building. “I’ve been meaning to pop in for a casual visit, but I can never find the time.”</p>
<p>Kuroo shakes Oikawa’s hand, his grasp so tight it could break steel. He beckons Suga over, and Suga stumbles to his feet. Kuroo takes off his jacket, refusing Iwaizumi’s offer to take it, instead taking a seat on the couch, motioning for Oikawa and Suga to take a seat as well.</p>
<p>“Nice clan you’ve got here. I wasn't expecting everyone to be here.” He leans back, looking back out of the area. “You didn't have to do all this for me.”</p>
<p>“It’s the least we could do for someone of your status.” Oikawa wastes no time answering. </p>
<p>“I’ll cut to the chase. You attacked another vampire to protect an unmarked human and because he said something that pissed you off. Luckily for you, Suna doesn't care, and said that his troublesome mouth would have gotten him in trouble one day. Atsumu and I were talking, and we figured that this wasn’t something worth getting everyone riled up for. A minor spat, he’s been banned from this establishment, subject to whatever punishment Atsumu sees fit, and you get a punishment as I see fit.”</p>
<p>He can see the emotions change over the course of his spiel, watching relief wash over Oikawa, the fear quickly returning at the mention of a punishment, the human next to him still unable to make eye contact. He grins, his eyes never leaving the human. He was just so… interesting.</p>
<p>“Other than the punishment, which I have yet to decide, mind you, could have been said over the phone. No, I’m here for another reason.” </p>
<p>Kuroo leans forward, Oikawa’s body going cold. Suga looks up and meets Kuroo’s eyes, the red hue burning so deep they were almost black. His breath hitches, his throat closing up. </p>
<p>So, this was a pureblood.</p>
<p>“You’re quite the interesting human, aren’t you. Now, what about you makes a vampire do that to another vampire? Sure, it was the mention of his creator that sent him over the top, but it was an argument started over you.” He looks Suga up and down from different angles. “So, what makes you so special? You have a common blood type, you smell like any ordinary unmarked human…” </p>
<p>Kuroo’s eyes scan him over. He was just your average human. There was absolutely nothing special about him. Still, he can’t help but notice the way Oikawa looks at him, the way his body language changed in his presence, like he was a porcelain doll on the verge of cracking.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see now.” Kuroo’s flicker between Oikawa and Suga. “Oikawa, I’ve decided your punishment. And as it happens, I’ve decided this human needs punishment, too.”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s stomach drops. No. Anything but killing Suga.</p>
<p>“Mark him.” Kuroo says simply, leaning back on the couch. “I think it’s in everyone’s best interests that he’s taken off the table, so to speak. If you mark him, we can avoid another incident like this. I’d suggest you mark any other humans you hire from now on, too. Take this as a warning.”</p>
<p>Kuroo stands up, putting his jacket back on.</p>
<p>“That’s all I have to say on my end, but I’ll be back to check in sometime soon. Kenma, you hungry? I heard there’s a great restaurant next door.”</p>
<p>“You just want to avoid studying for your psychology test.” Kenma props his head up on his elbow.</p>
<p>Kuroo chuckles, the sound disrupting the silence in the room.</p>
<p>“You got me there.” He turns towards Iwaizumi, his gaze falling flat. Dangerous. “You, make sure Oikawa’s the one that marks him. I’m sure that’s more than enough punishment for someone like him, you know, what with his past and all that.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi speechlessly nods, and Kuroo cracks a smile, knowing that saying the last part was completely unnecessary, but he just wanted to see the look on Iwaizumi’s face. He was pleased with the shade of white his skin turned, his face twisting in memory.</p>
<p>“Great, well, it was great to meet you all. I’ll be back soon, I’ve always wanted to visit a nightclub.” He waves them off, leaving with his human without another word.</p>
<p>They turn the corner, Kuroo making sure Kenma didn't want to eat anything, insisting that it was better for his health that he eats an actual meal, and they continue walking until they reach the crosswalk.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen you rip hearts out over things like this.” Kenma casually mentions, his eyes never leaving his phone. “Or at least give the vampire a warning that they won’t forget. Why was this time different?”</p>
<p>Kuroo smiles, patting Kenma’s head.</p>
<p>“When did you get so perceptive?”</p>
<p>“Please don’t touch my hair.”</p>
<p>“Well, I saw something interesting.” Kuroo thinks back to the way Oikawa looked at Suga. “I want to see if I was right.”</p>
<p>“What was it?” Kenma looks up from his phone.</p>
<p>“I want to see who snaps first.” Kuroo steps forward when the light changes.</p>
<p>Kenma looks up at him, then back down to his phone.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Even I can’t fully answer that.” Kuroo side eyes Kenma. “But call it an investment.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand you, Kuroo.” Kenma sighs, putting his phone away.</p>
<p>“Never did.” Kuroo throws his arm around Kenma, smiling broadly. “Now let’s get some food in you, I want to make sure you eat at least one vegetable today. I can’t have you passing out on me when you help me study the limbic system.”</p>
<p>Kenma groans.</p>
<p>“I knew there was a catch.”</p>
<p>“There always is.”</p>
<p>He ends up buying Kenma chicken nuggets instead, unable to say no to the only person that’s ever treated him as an equal. <i>At least,</i> he thinks to himself, Kenma holding up flashcards with one hand as he plays Paper Mario with his other, <i>at least he ate a french fry.</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It most certainly was not Oikawa’s first time marking a human, but usually the humans he marked were ones on their deathbed. There was no time to think about it, just a simple “do you want to live?” and then explanations coming later. They were people that struggled through the bloodlust and returned to being human when his blood left their body. They were people that completed the transition and then instantly regretted it when they discovered what a true thirst entailed.</p><p>He didn’t like stringing a human along without turning them, worrying about renewing the mark when it came time, or how the blood of whoever he marked would become marginally better than all other blood. (He didn’t even want to think about how he would soon get cravings for Suga’s blood.) </p><p>Most of all, he resented the memories that came along with it.</p><p>He <i>despised</i>, more than anything, his time as a marked human, the years leading up to his death absolute torture for him and Iwaizumi. Nothing felt better than the day he died, able to make the final decision that he would no longer be a human pet.</p><p>All of his sires are long dead, now, and he has no intention of creating any more. It’s akin to losing a child, and he can’t stand to bear that loss again, Kindaichi’s face still burned into his memory. He hated marking humans, because it always ended the same way.</p><p>Still, there was no way to get out of this.</p><p>“Just do it already, I want to go home if the club is closed for the night and I’m not getting paid to be here.” Suga pressures him, pulling his sleeves up. “Do whatever you need to mark me, but don’t make it in a weird place where everyone’s gonna see. How long does it last?”</p><p>Oikawa pinches the bridge of his nose, fuming. Iwaizumi sighs deeply next to him on their living room couch, nudging Oikawa with his elbow. His phone is blowing up with texts from the clan to see if everything’s going along okay. He didn't want to tell them that Oikawa was having second thoughts.</p><p>“Kuroo said you had to be the one. I know you hate marking people but you have to. He let you both off super easy and you know it.”</p><p>Oikawa mumbles something that sounds like “bitchass”. It probably was.</p><p>“The sooner you mark him the sooner it’s over with.”</p><p>“Come on, Oikawa, just do it. Even I’m getting impatient with you.”</p><p>“Do you even know what it means to mark a human?” Oikawa stares at Suga, his eyes burning with a silent rage.</p><p>“Tattoo shows up, I become even more of an honorary clan member… what? Is there something else to it?”</p><p>“You’ll become less appetizing to other vampires.” Iwaizumi adds. “Think of it as someone putting their name on their lunch in the fridge at work. That’s a thing humans do, right? Well, everyone else knows they’re not supposed to eat it since it has someone else’s name on it.”</p><p>“What am I? A tuna sandwich?”</p><p>“But,” Iwaizumi ignores the snarky comment. “You still have someone’s name on you. You may become less prone to advances from other vampires, but the trade off is that-”</p><p>“I’ll be drawn to you.” Oikawa interrupts, his body turning restless. “You always beat around the bush, Iwa-chan. Just say it as it is.”</p><p>Suga blows air out of his lungs, his eyes closing and opening, looking up at the ceiling like he was waiting for some sort of divine intervention.</p><p>“I’m sure the alternative is worse.” He says flatly, meeting Oikawa’s eyes.</p><p>“He’s got you there, Tooru-dono.”</p><p>“I said to stop calling me that.” Oikawa shoves Iwaizumi’s arm a bit. “Fine, but I’m going to hate every minute of it. And who knows? Maybe it’ll get lifted when that bastard decides we’ve been punished enough.”</p><p>“So how do you mark someone?” Suga asks again, not sure if he wants to know the answer.</p><p>“Just sit still.”</p><p>Oikawa stands up, his eyes shifting to a deep shade of burgundy. He hovers behind Suga’s chair, grabbing his shoulders and holding him firmly in place. Suga looks up, only seeing a flash of Oikawa’s fangs as they sink down, Suga squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for the bite.</p><p>The bite. Something everyone in the media talked about. What did it feel like to be bitten by a vampire? No one admitted to it, but everyone was a little curious. How much would it hurt? Would it be pain or pleasure? Both? Neither? He never imagined that he would ever be so close to a vampire that their fangs would be in his neck, even if he worked with them.</p><p>But they never came. Instead, something dripped into his lap.</p><p>He slowly opens his eyes, his forehead relaxing before furrowing back up in confusion rather anticipation. In front of him, Oikawa’s wrist oozes, dripping onto his pants.</p><p>“Are you going to just stare at it? Go on, drink.”</p><p>“What?” Suga’s voice is hoarse, the word barely a whisper in the back of his throat.</p><p>“Drink as much as you can, the more you can stomach, the longer it lasts and we won’t have to do it again.”</p><p>“You want me to drink your blood?” He half-screeches.</p><p>“Come on, before the wound closes up.” Oikawa presses his wound to Suga’s mouth, Suga’s lips clenching shut, his body squirming in his grasp. “Dammit, Suga, just drink the damn blood, you’re the one that said to go ahead and do it.”</p><p>Suga opens his mouth to protest, and Oikawa slips his wrist in deeper, a mouthful of blood trickling down the back of Suga’s throat. He coughs, blood splattering out in front of him, painting Oikawa’s arm in a mix of his own blood and spit, the excess dribbling down Suga’s chin.</p><p>“Be a good little boy and have another sip.” Oikawa joyously taunts, forcing the wound back up to Suga’s lips. </p><p>Suga clenches his eyes shut and forces himself to take one gulp, the foul tasting liquid stinging his nose as it bubbles up the back of his throat.</p><p>“That’s it.” Oikawa coos, letting Suga take another small sip before pulling his arm away, the wound just barely closing up. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”</p><p>“Bastard.” Suga shudders, his body screaming for him to vomit, making a face like he just bit into a lemon. “Why do you taste as bitter as you act?”</p><p>Iwaizumi cracks a smile, Oikawa shooting him a harsh glare, his lips forming a frown. Suga groans, involuntarily smacking his lips, looking down at the bloody mess the front of his body has become. He wipes his lips and chin on the cloth of his sleeve, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Oikawa pulls at his collar, Suga swatting his hand away.</p><p>“I’m checking to see if there’s a mark, idiot.”</p><p>“Let me pull my own collar, then.” Suga retorts, pulling down his shirt. </p><p>Slowly, a patch of his skin goes grey, something like ink beading beneath the surface, creating two small dots next to each other, although the grey surrounding it tells him that they’ll get bigger. If Suga didn’t know any better, he’d say they were the width of a vampire bite.</p><p>“There, marked.” Oikawa takes his hands off Suga, stepping back. “How about it Iwa-chan? Wanna bite him?”</p><p>“I didn’t before.” He breathes. “But I definitely don’t want to now. I’d say it worked.”</p><p>“Great, now get out.”</p><p>“What?” Suga looks down at his clothes. “Like this?”</p><p>“Yeah, we had our fun little threatening meeting, we did the punishment, now get out. Go home to your little human roommate and show him your brand new mark that just screams pet.”</p><p>“Tooru-” Iwaizumi puts a hand over his mouth, the words all too familiar.</p><p>“Do you have to be this rude all the time?”</p><p>Oikawa’s hand makes a move towards Suga’s chin, tilting it to the side, stretching out his exposed neck. He leans down, his mouth grazing Suga’s ear, his hot breath spilling out across his skin.</p><p>“You don’t get it, do you? I own you now. You’re nothing more than just a pet. If I said you were nothing more than a meal before, then now you’re just a toy. I could easily turn you into my own personal bloodbag now that no one else wants you, you should have just gone home. You belong to me and-”</p><p>Suga’s hand flies up and hits Oikawa square in the nose, a sickening crack sound filling the room. He makes a sound of surprise and stumbles backwards, tripping over his own feet and falling square on his back, Suga bolting up out of the chair, his eyes pained and watery, his stance and expression hiding cowardice behind a proud exterior.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Suga’s voice rattles around in his ribcage, rolling with the shudder in his body. “Just… fuck you.”</p><p>He turns around and marches out of the living room, slamming the door shut behind him, one of the surrounding picture frames trembling before falling to the floor with a loud crash. Iwaizumi covers his eyes with his hand, half of him not wanting to look at the trainwreck, the other half pained in memory.</p><p>“You’re a dick, Tooru.” He simply says, shaking his head. </p><p>He wants to go on with more insults, but he stops when he sees something in Oikawa’s eyes. Something that Oikawa had long forgotten, buried deep, swallowed bitterly, hoping it would never come to light again. Something he had tried so hard to stomach, so much so that it filled him up with sick rage. Rage at vampires. Rage at humans. Rage at himself.</p><p>Something that Iwaizumi hadn’t seen in Oikawa’s eyes since the days they were little. The days that they were human. The days they spent marked together. The day Oikawa became a vampire, and, in turn, the day he took Iwaizumi’s life.</p><p>Something in his eyes that he truly never thought he would see again, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pasta Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for your kind comments! I just wanted to take a second to say that I truly and dearly appreciate all of your support!! ^__^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lev Haiba was not an idiot.</p><p>Er, actually, Lev Haiba was not a <i>total</i> idiot. </p><p>He saw the signs, the way his roommate, Hinata, would always sneak out at night, coming back from his late night shifts a little too late, or how sometimes he had the remnants of blood in his mouth, or cover himself up to leave the house, complaining that his eyes hurt if he looked at the sun too long.</p><p>He saw the signs all too well, and he wanted, no, needed, advice. </p><p>“I’m worried about him, Inuoka.” Lev leans over his desk, continuing the conversation from before class started, Inuoka packing up his books. “I think my roommate is in a gang.”</p><p>Inuoka raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“You think that your sun-hating, bloody-mouthed, night-owl roommate is in a gang.” He asks, just to make sure he hit all the bases.</p><p>“Yes! It sounds so awful when you put it like that.” Lev whines. “I really hope he’s okay.”</p><p>Inuoka sucks in a deep sigh.</p><p>“Lev, I hate to break it to you, but I think your roommate is a vampire.”</p><p>“What?” Lev bursts out into a tremendous fit of laughter. “He’s not a vampire! He’s way too cheery to be undead.”</p><p>“Is gloominess a requirement or something?”</p><p>“I assumed being dead would make you sad." Lev sheepishly continues. "He’s not. We’ve been roommates for six months now, I would have known already if he was a vampire. He’s a great chef, he’s cheery all the time, he works really late shifts at a nightclub named Vessel, and he’s always the one to take the trash out to the chute. No vampire would ever volunteer to do that, now, would they?”</p><p>Inuoka stares at him, his heart growing heavy. He isn’t sure if it’s from the thought of Lev sharing his apartment with a vampire or from Lev’s blissful oblivion. </p><p>“Wait," Inuoka chooses to ignore the fact that Lev's main argument against Hinata not being a vampire was the fact that he took the trash out. "Did you say Vessel?”</p><p>“I think that’s what it’s called.”</p><p>Inuoka restrains himself from pinching the bridge of his nose, his headache growing. Vessel was notorious on campus for the rumors of blood trafficking after some angry grad student got thrown out for fighting the owner a few nights ago, but Inuoka knew that it was all bullshit.</p><p>He also knew, at that moment, that Hinata was definitely a vampire.</p><p>“Lev, I really admire your optimism. Why don't we go meet Hinata on the third floor?” He pats Lev on the back, quickly getting something out of his bag. “Hey, speaking of the third floor, I can’t believe this almost slipped my mind. Do you mind coming with me to drop this off to my classmate? He said to meet him there after class.”</p><p>“Sure, I have nothing better to do.” Lev shrugs, following Inuoka up to the third floor, weaving through waves of students fresh out of class. They all looked terrified. “Whoa, guess they got back their test results or something, everyone in that class looks awful!" His face lights up. "Ooh! Why don't we take Hinata out to go get dinner.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, I'm down." Inuoka says half-heartedly, looking around the hallway like he was a lost puppy looking for his owner. "Kuroo!” Inuoka calls out to a particularly tall man at the end of the hallway, staring at his phone, one of his hands holding his opposite arm. He happily waves Inuoka over with his hand, wiping something off on his sleeve, Lev’s eyes widening when he sees a familiar coppertop at his side, almost hiding behind the corner. </p><p>Familiar, but… off. Hinata looked almost, what was the correct word? Terrified? Abysmal? Whatever it was, he definitely had a bad day.</p><p>“Hey, man.” Kuroo greets him. “Got my notes?”</p><p>“Yeah, they were super helpful, thank you!” Inuoka looks at Hinata at his side, his brow furrowing. “Hey, Hinata, what are you doing with Kuroo-san?”</p><p>Hinata looks up, his face pale and grim, his hands tightening around his backpack straps. Lev can’t help but notice that his hands are bandaged, his sleeves damp with water.</p><p>“Oh my god, Hinata, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He squeaks. “Just an accident in class, that’s all.” He tries to smile, but the tear stains on his cheeks say otherwise. “It’ll heal in no time.”</p><p>Hinata always hid things. He always gave excuses as to why Lev couldn’t visit him at work. He always gave excuses not to ride in a car. Why he was a semester behind in school, the hospital bill (that Lev had found hidden, mind you) showing that he had had an extended stay. He thought it was best not to ask and to let Hinata open up about it when he was ready. </p><p>“You all know each other?” Kuroo looks between everyone, Lev meeting his eyes. “Oh, that’s right, you’re all third years, aren’t you? Small campus, huh.”</p><p>“He’s my classmate.” Inuoka explains, pointing to Lev.</p><p>“And Hinata’s my roommate.” Lev adds before he introduces himself. “Funny coincidence, right?”</p><p>“Make sure this little shrimp eats well tonight, he’ll need lots of energy to heal his hands.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure.” Lev agrees, albeit slightly confused.</p><p>“Oh, and Hinata?” Kuroo leans down. “Thank you for keeping me updated on the new pair. I’m very pleased. And, well, enjoy the extra boost, I gotta look out for my underlings, right?”</p><p>“Thank you, Kuroo-sama.” Hinata bows his head, Kuroo standing tall with a dark grin on his face. </p><p>It was something Inuoka had never seen before, and something about it unsettled him. He knew Kuroo was quiet and reserved in class, but could he really be a...? No, they’re probably just talking about something else entirely. Something about school. He shouldn't assume things, especially things like who is and isn't a vampire.</p><p>“Well that guy was a vampire if I’ve ever seen one.” Lev crosses his arms over his chest, Inuoka going cold, coughing on his spit. “What business did you have with a vampire, Hinata? Something school related, I hope. He looked too nice to be threatening.”</p><p>Hinata’s body starts to tremble, and he looks up at Lev, his eyes sunken. </p><p>“I’m going to go home.” He simply says, trying not to cry. “I have a shift later. I should get ready for it.”</p><p>“Okay, Hinata, I hope you feel better soon.” Lev pats him on the back and watches him as he walks away, waiting until he’s out of earshot to let out a giant sigh. “I worry about him, Inuoka. Do you think he got into a gang fight? Those bandages looked really serious.”</p><p>“You’re way too optimistic, Lev. And also paranoid.” Inuoka repeats, his heart undeniably beating faster after hearing what Kuroo had to say to Hinata. “If he said he was fine, he probably is.”</p><p>“You’re right.” Lev nods, chewing on his thumb nail. “Maybe I should bring him dinner at work. You know, he has this weird habit of never eating around the house. So strange, and I promised Kuroo that I’d feed him well.”</p><p>Inuoka sighs, but he can’t bring himself to tell Lev that Kuroo’s idea of keeping Hinata well fed probably involved something completely different than the takeout he knew Lev was already planning to get.</p><p>“You have a good heart, Lev.” Inuoka slaps Lev on the back. “Just a simple himbo.”</p><p>“A what? What is that? Is it bad?” Lev screeches, the two of them turning around to walk down the stairs.</p><p>Neither of them noticed the blood in Hinata’s teeth, the red mixing with his spit, the taste still lingering in the back of his throat. Neither of them noticed the burn marks that poked out from under the bandages, healing slowly, but surely. Neither of them noticed Kuroo’s two-point wound that had been closing up as they arrived.</p><p>When he gets home, the trip feeling like a blur, Hinata drops to the floor and lets himself feel it, process what just happened. Hinata brings his knees to his chest, the phantom pain of having angry human classmates pour boiling pasta water on his arms replaying in his mind, the water on his sleeves now achingly cold. </p><p>
  <i>“Why did you do that to Hinata?” Yachi had screamed, trying to avoid the puddle of still-steaming water as she crouched down to help Hinata up.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Look at the wounds! He’s a damn vampire!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The room had gone silent, stale, even the professor unable to move as Hinata staggered to his feet, clenching his eyes shut as he cried out in pain. If he cried, opened his eyes, opened his mouth too wide, it was all over. His class was already well aware of the rumor that Hinata was a vampire, but no one had wanted to test it out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yachi helped him to his feet, Hinata tugging on his sleeves to hide the wounds to the best of his ability, already starting to feel them slowly scab over. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Nurse.” He bit back a wail, shakily going towards the door.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Look.” Someone to his left whispered, and Hinata turned to look, unintentionally displaying the burn mark on his face to the class, the scarred flesh fading before their very eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No one said anything.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And Hinata just closed the door behind him, panic starting to nestle in the pit of his stomach. He dragged his feet, his legs feeling like lead, or like he was trying to wade through molasses. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hey red.” A voice called out, a familiar head poking out from behind the emergency exit door at the end of the hall, Kuroo emerging from the stairwell. “I heard screaming, that wouldn't have anything to do with you, would it?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hinata’s head dropped, and he carried on forward, turning the corner before anyone else came out of the class to look for him. Kuroo examined him, pulling up his damp sleeve, cringing at the slow-forming scabs.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Damn, that looks terrible. What the hell happened?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Humans.” Hinata mumbled, his voice defeated.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You got blood on you to heal that?” Kuroo didn’t hope for the best, pulling up his own sleeve to ready himself for the worst. Hinata shook his head. “Alright then, drink up.” He held his wrist out, Hinata’s eyes going wide. “Go on, my blood is second best to a human, I promise. Then we can get you bandaged up.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I can’t-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Would you do it if it was an order from a first generation?” Kuroo pushed, Hinata pursing his lips. “I can't have my little clan members running around injured, now, can I?”</i>
</p><p>He could still taste Kuroo’s blood on his teeth, the flavor bitter, just like the blood he had been given in the hospital. He didn't remember much about the end of his own life, though, just the pain of a tree limb being all that was holding his internal organs in place.</p><p>He tried so hard to be human. He laughed, he ate lunch, he tried his best to sleep at night. He got a roommate whose blood didn't appeal to him. He made human friends.</p><p>Did it really all come undone today? In a matter of mere seconds?</p><p>He pulls his legs up flush to his chest, slowly rocking himself back and forth. It would have been a better sight if he was crying, even if the tears would be thick red droplets. Instead, he just sat there, unable to cry, his body shaking in a cruel mix of shock and phantom pain, the stark image of a truly broken moment.</p><p>With each passing day, Vessel started to feel more and more like home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. O Positive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if my updates are somewhat irregular! I try my best to write when I can but I'm currently working on getting my degree so that free time ends up varying, I might opt for an update schedule but knowing myself I'd never be able to keep it, so I'll just say that updates will happen at least once a week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Work at Vessel had gotten relatively quiet in the week or so after what the staff dubbed as “The Incident”. Everyone put on their brave faces, especially for Iwaizumi, who was trying his damnedest to keep everything afloat. No one could deny that the air felt heavier, weightier, and when no one was looking, he would break his facade, his face scrunching up in pure worry, terrified that one day Kuroo would stride in and plunge his fist into Oikawa’s chest.</p><p>It would be fitting.</p><p>Still, work continued on, even if things  felt off. Hinata left his shifts early, opting for blood bags and bar training, Nishinoya coming over on his breaks and nights off from Asahi’s restaurant, Bokuto trying to avoid one of his students in fear that it would get out that he went to vampire bars. Ennoshita and Daichi did their best to manage everything on their own, but they could only do so much without a second manager, Suga rightfully taking some time off.</p><p>The night after Kuroo visited them, Suga came in to do inventory and then left, Yamaguchi, Daichi, and Ennoshita all able to feel Oikawa’s power radiating off of him, and they knew that the punishment had gone through. However, Suga looked worn down, and eventually got sent home early, not much changing from tonight’s shift. Vessel was falling apart, ever so slowly with each passing day, and they all knew why. </p><p>Their leader had completely lost it.</p><p>Oikawa spent a few days in his room, only coming down to the club floor for staff meetings or to get a quick bite. However, his “quick bites” turned into hoarding blood bags in his room, and only Iwaizumi was ever allowed to go into Oikawa’s room.</p><p>It was hard to pretend they didn't notice his dark circles, his pale skin, his sluggish movements. He looked like hell, and no one dared ask what happened, knowing full well that if they did, they would face Iwaizumi’s wrath. No question was worth a second generation’s anger, or worse, getting ignored.</p><p>Iwaizumi knocks on Oikawa’s door, not waiting for a response as he enters, Oikawa not having made an appearance in over 24 hours. He closes off the room from the common area behind him, although he knew all too well that sound carried, even behind closed doors. It didn’t help that vampires had attuned hearing, and anyone could clearly hear them if they tried. </p><p>He sighs, looking at his lump of a friend under the covers, empty blood bags from prior days strewn throughout the room, especially around the bed. He wouldn't be surprised if he found out Oikawa hadn’t moved these past few days.</p><p>“Most of the staff is gone. It’s almost morning. Did you sleep at all?”</p><p>Oikawa sits so still you’d think he was dead. </p><p>“I brought you some O positive.” Iwaizumi says as if each blood type had a different flavor. It was he and Oikawa’s favorite thing to joke about when it came to the human interpretation of vampires. What were they gonna do? Taste the difference in antigens? “I know it’s your favorite.”</p><p>The lump stirs. Iwaizumi pulls the covers off of him, hoping with every fiber of his being that Oikawa was wearing clothes. He’s had that shock way too many times over the past few hundred years, but that didn't mean he was used to it.</p><p>“Oh thank god.” He breathes, looking at Oikawa’s shirt and pants. Still, they were the pajamas he had been wearing for at least the past two days. “Okay, come on, let’s get you in the shower, Tooru.”</p><p>Oikawa doesn't respond. He just curls up, blindly fumbling for the covers. His eyes are lazily open, the dark circles deepened, almost like he was effectively trying to join a punk band.</p><p>“Tooru.” Iwaizumi singsongs, putting the blood on his bedside table. “Come on, no one’s gonna fall hopelessly in love with you if you don’t shower. Maybe tomorrow we can get you to drink some fresh blood, yeah?”</p><p>Oikawa makes a rather rude vague motion for Iwaizumi to piss off.</p><p>“Tooru-dono.” Iwaizumi teases, hoping that the nickname would entice even the smallest bit of anger. “Come on, Tooru-dono, Future Lord of the Vampires. Get your ass up.”</p><p>Not even the origin of the full nickname, a drunken self-proclamation of greatness made in the middle of a 1794 rice field, could elicit a response. It doesn’t. Iwaizumi sighs and takes a seat on the end of Oikawa’s bed.</p><p>“You’re seriously bumming me out, dude, what’s on your mind? It’s been years since I’ve seen you like this.”</p><p>Oikawa looks at him, looks at the wall, and then opens his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Iwa…” He trails off, trying to find the words. His voice is hoarse, the word barely a whisper.</p><p>“What, no Iwa-chan?” He tries to lighten the mood, Oikawa’s face dangerously grim.</p><p>“Do you think Ushijima meant it when he called us pets, or was he just saying it?”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s heart shrivels, Oikawa staring forward at the wall next to his bed. He licks his lips, the skin feeling overly dry and cracked. </p><p>“I said it to Suga. I didn’t mean to, it just…” He chokes back a noise caught in his throat. “It just felt right to say as soon as I saw his mark, <i>my,</i> my mark on him. What if… What if all this time I was hating him because of something he couldn't control? What if the real person I hate is…” His lip quivers, and his grip on his own body tightens, his shoulders clenching. “Never mind. I’m probably overthinking everything.”</p><p>“If he didn't mean it, he wouldn't have reminded us of our place so often when we were marked.” Iwaizumi pats Oikawa on the leg.</p><p>“What if I really was just his pet?” Oikawa’s voice quivers. “Even though he’s dead, will I ever become more than just that?”</p><p>“You already are so much more than that.” Iwaizumi frowns. It has been countless years since he’s heard Oikawa speak so openly about their time as humans, especially as marked ones. “The fact you regret saying that to Suga-san means you’re already so much better. Dude punched you in the face for it, too.”</p><p>“But what if I’m not?” Oikawa raises his voice, his vision going red and blurry from his tears. “What if I’m just fooling myself, that I’m better? That bastard Kuroo knew exactly what that shitfaced vampire said to me in that fight, he knew that I hate having marked humans, he knew what happened with Kindaichi. I… I can’t go through that again.”</p><p>“Kindaichi’s death was not your fault.” Iwaizumi almost yells, his emotions pooling in the pit in his stomach, the pressure slowly building up.</p><p>“Then why does it hurt so much?” Oikawa pulls his knees up to his chest, bloody tears welling up in his eyes, his voice strained and hoarse. “I killed Ushijima so Tendou got even. I could have stopped it, but… but…”</p><p>Everything bursts, and Oikawa starts to sob, the pain he had held for so long releasing like a dam. He clings onto Iwaizumi, his heart heavy, his stomach twisting with nausea. He chokes on his sob, coughing, dry heaving.</p><p>“What if it happens to Suga? Now he’s one step closer to being a vampire. He didn’t want that, and it’s my fault he’s marked. Did I rope another human into my own mess?”</p><p>“No.” Iwaizumi pulls his friend’s shaking body into his arms, squeezing tightly, his own voice quivering. “No, you didn’t.”</p><p>“Fuck this.” Oikawa sobs, wiping the tears from his eyes, the wetness quickly returning as his face contorts in pain from having been scrunched up for so long. He pulls away from Iwaizumi, still holding himself, trying to breathe, trying to pull himself together. “Just fuck everything. I think I care about him.”</p><p>“There’s the idiot I know and love.” Iwaizumi coughs, just to let something, <i>anything,</i> out. “Now go shower, you smell like stale blood.”</p><p>Iwaizumi steps out of Oikawa’s room, holding his face in his hands, slapping himself a few times to distract him from the pain he felt in his face, in his heart. He takes in a sharp but shaky breath, letting it slowly escape his lungs as he leans up against the wall. </p><p>To his left, he can hear a small click as the outside door closes. He furrows his brow, and quickly looks out the window, not seeing anyone around the house. He goes to sit on the couch, burying his face in his hands and lamenting the fact that everything smelled like Oikawa’s bloody tears.</p><p>-</p><p>It doesn't hit Suga until well after he’s running away from Vessel, his forgotten coat in hand. It doesn't hit Suga until well after he’s on the train ride home, people around him pointing and whispering because he’s wearing just a sheer shirt in winter. It doesn't hit Suga until well after he’s in his apartment, Tanaka snoring loudly from his room.</p><p>Suga locks the door, hangs his coat on the rack, goes into his room, and starts running the water for a bath, and it strikes. </p><p>He could feel the pain in Oikawa’s words.</p><p>He bites his finger to choke back a sob, his shoulders shuddering as he looks up at the ceiling, wisps of steam swirling under the lights. He breathes from his mouth, water vapor stinging his nose and eyes, trying his best not to cry.</p><p>What the hell was that all about? “I think I care about him?” It had to be because of the mark, right? There was no way someone as bitter as Oikawa, someone who had done nothing but threaten him, tease him, and forcefully call him nothing more than a human pet could possibly ever care about a human.</p><p>Still, if it was enough to make him break down…</p><p>Suga shakes his head, throwing his coat to the side. No, this was different. Oikawa didn’t care about him. He was just projecting on him. It had to be the mark, it just had to. Suga takes off his shirt and flops down face-first on his bed, refusing to move, pressing his nose into his blankets so hard he can barely breathe.</p><p>No, he was just projecting the loss of one of his sires on him. He was protecting him. He turns his head to the side, taking in a deep breath. He must be crazy, right? Protecting him? That was impossible, Oikawa would never protect a human. Suga settles on the idea that he’s tired and overthinking things. It’s just the mark. It’s just the mark.</p><p>Even so, he couldn't shake the feeling that came with the knowledge that he had a place, no matter how small, in Oikawa’s shriveled up heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Returning the Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have these expired or something?”</p><p>Oikawa recoils from the blood bag he’s drinking, his face scrunched up in disgust. He checks the sticker, the yellow glaring back at him. It wasn’t the freshest, but it was still good enough to drink. He sits the bag down in front of Yamaguchi, who greedily grabs for it.</p><p>“Here, kid, knock yourself out.” </p><p>Oikawa drops down into an empty seat at the bar, the crowd around him nearing insufferable, holding his head in his hands as he watches Akaashi mix and pour him a drink. It was a busy night, and this was exactly what he needed.</p><p>“Akaashi!” He perks up, smiling. “You do remember everyone’s drink orders, don’t you?”</p><p>“It’s why I’m in charge of the bar.” He shrugs, turning around to take someone else’s order, Oikawa running his finger along the rim of the glass.</p><p>“Just take a compliment from someone other than your hubby.” </p><p>Akaashi fights the small smile forming on his lips, and loses. Oikawa looks around, drinking his moscow mule, his hand cold from the cup. It wasn’t a drink that many expected him to order, but that’s why he liked it. His favorite pastime was intentionally confusing people.</p><p>“Where is everyone? We seem a little understaffed tonight.”</p><p>“Why? You sad that you actually have to do work?” Akaashi retorts, having his fun before giving Oikawa a straight answer. “Tired. Daichi is coming in soon, but everyone else took the day off.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Oikawa’s face drops. “What do I pay them for?”</p><p>“You’ll be paying them for overtime if they didn't take the day off.” Akaashi fires back. “And don’t forget to thank Nishinoya. He’s taking today off from the restaurant just to come here.”</p><p>“Hinata isn't even coming in? Last time I checked he wasn't showing up for work.”</p><p>Akaashi’s grip on his towel tightens as he wipes down the counter after a small moment of hesitation. </p><p>“He’s trying to work things out with his school. If he wasn’t friends with the chairman’s son, he’d probably have been expelled. Apparently there were a few eyewitness accounts of him attacking someone in class-”</p><p>“Hinata?” Oikawa is taken aback with real shock. “Shrimpy attacked someone? That doesn’t sound like him.”</p><p>“And one eyewitness report of him being attacked.” Akaashi continues, pouring three shots of vodka, getting a napkin with a number on it as a tip. He throws it away as soon as they walk away from the bar. “Of course, it’s easier to believe that he was the real enemy.”</p><p>“Right.” Oikawa breathes, triggering a yawn.</p><p>“You still tired?” Akaashi leans on the bar, getting a small break from pouring drinks.</p><p>“I don’t know what it is.” Oikawa rubs his neck. “I’ve been eating okay. Maybe I just need something fresh? There were some girls that were offering earlier.” He stretches his arms out, the fatigue spreading.</p><p>“You know, Suga is working tonight. After Daichi’s break ends.”</p><p>Akaashi wishes he could take a photo of Oikawa’s face as he freezes mid-stretch. Yamaguchi leans into the conversation.</p><p>“I’m sure if you ask nicely…”</p><p>“No!” Oikawa protests, shoving Yamaguchi’s face away from him. “I would never!” He almost gags at the thought, but his stomach growls, which doesn't help his case.</p><p>Akaashi shrugs, pocketing a tip from the counter. </p><p>“He’s marked now, it’ll taste better if it’s him.” A smile forms on his lips. “Plus, if other blood is starting to taste bad, that probably means-”</p><p>“Don’t say it.”</p><p>“It’s a craving.” Akaashi finishes, slipping away to the other end of the bar before Oikawa can grab his shirt.</p><p>“I am not having a craving!” Oikawa yells after him, causing a few people to turn around and look in his direction.</p><p>He sinks back into his chair, his teeth itching. Yamaguchi suppresses a laugh, spinning around on his stool. Oikawa crosses his arms over his chest and shoots him a glare.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s just funny.” Yamaguchi smiles into his hand. “I mean, I’ve always known you to be so open about biting people, and here you are, scared to bite your own marked human.”</p><p>“I am not scared!” Oikawa seethes. “I could bite Suga any time I wanted.”</p><p>“Is that so?” </p><p>An arm presses down on the bar next to him, Oikawa freezing. Yamaguchi’s eyes go wide as he slips away into the crowd. Oikawa slowly turns around and looks up at Suga, Suga looking tired and slightly overworked.</p><p>“Well, you see…”</p><p>“Yeah, finish that sentence.” Suga hands Akaashi a clipboard. “Can you pass the spray bottle? I have to go clean the bathroom mirrors. Some idiot wrote on it with lipstick. Who even does that?”</p><p>“It isn’t his fault, Suga-san.” Akaashi takes the clipboard and hands him a spray bottle and a rag. “Poor thing has a craving.”</p><p>Oikawa stands up, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.</p><p>“I do not!” His posture reminds Suga of a child throwing a tantrum. “I’ll go bite someone, that’ll show you!” He stomps off to a crowd of girls that had been eyeing him up all night.</p><p>“What’s a craving?” Suga hesitantly asks, not sure if he wanted to know.</p><p>“It happens to vampires with marked humans. The blood he put into your body is calling back to him, and it can make a vampire restless until he or she… indulges.”</p><p>“So basically he just wants to drink my blood.” Suga goes deadpan.</p><p>“Yeah. But saying he’s horny for blood isn’t the most appropriate thing to say.” Akaashi lightly laughs until he looks at the face Suga makes. “Not that he’s like, <i>horny</i> horny, or anything like that. It’s… um. Just go clean the mirrors.”</p><p>Suga blinks a few times, taking the spray bottle and pushing through the crowd, trying to push whatever the hell just happened out of his mind. Of course, it only made sense that Oikawa would have a preference for his blood. As much as Suga hated to admit it, a part of Oikawa coursed through his veins, and it would be stupid to deny that that wouldn't change things.</p><p>He sighs to himself, cleaning off the rest of the bright red lipstick. Some idiot wrote their number on the bathroom mirror, urging vampires to call them. It would probably come as a shock that vampires didn’t use the bathroom, and only humans would see the advertisement. Still, it spoke volumes to just how much humans actually generally knew about vampires.</p><p>Even Suga admitted he didn't understand vampires. He knew they drank blood, operated in clans, had a hierarchy, got weak in the sun, and hated silver, but there was still so much he didn’t understand. Thinking about it, he didn't even know <i>how</i> vampires were made. Everyone he knew had been human once, other than Kuroo, he knew that much, but he had no clue how each of his coworkers actually ended their human lives.</p><p>He knew bits and pieces. He knew that Akaashi was attacked while walking home from class, and that’s why he insisted Suga get home safe at night. He knew Hinata had been in the hospital some time before he was turned, and that’s why he was adamant about following safety procedures, his hand always over his stomach when he talked about his hospital stay.</p><p>He knew Yamaguchi was a marked runaway that starved in the streets without his vampire, having been turned just weeks prior to today. He met Yamaguchi when he was halfway between being a human and a vampire, a fledgeling, still able to choose what he wanted to be. He wonders what would have happened if he met Yamaguchi before he died, if he was able to save him.</p><p>It made Suga wonder how vampires were actually made. How there were stages. A sense of clanship with the ones who turned you, even if they did unspeakable things to you like Yamaguchi. He also knew that no one in the Vessel clan had a maker-sire relationship. The closest Vessel got was Akaashi and Bokuto, and now, Oikawa and Suga himself.</p><p>It was all just so confusing.</p><p>Suga works his way through his shift and soon, Daichi arrives to relieve him of his post. He makes his way upstairs, the floors thumping underneath him as he goes to collect his coat. The fridge opens next to him, and he stumbles backwards in shock, Oikawa’s head peeking up from the door.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just you.” Suga walks over to the coat rack.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oikawa clutches the blood bag in his hand.</p><p>“Why are you drinking that?” Suga looks down at Oikawa’s hands, fumbling for his phone in his coat pocket. “I thought you were going to drink from one of those girls to ‘show us’ or whatever.”</p><p>“They didn’t… smell appetizing.” Oikawa mumbles, looking down at the bag in his hands. “Nothing does.”</p><p>Suga breathes, closing his eyes, mentally counting to three before he continues.</p><p>“Just this once.” He says to himself, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Just this once.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” </p><p>Suga walks over to Oikawa and takes the blood out of his hands.</p><p>“I owe you for standing up for me when that man attacked me. So, just this once,” He holds his finger up at Oikawa, as if he was trying to reassure himself more than anything. “Just this once, I’ll return the favor.”</p><p>“You mean…” Oikawa can feel his fangs throb as he finds himself eyeing Suga up and down, his eyes landing on his neck. </p><p>“Yes, now just drink before I change my mind.”</p><p>“It’s going to leave a mark, is there anywhere you’d prefer-”</p><p>“Just get it over with, my shift is over and I just want to go home.” Suga gets impatient, Oikawa’s fangs even more impatient. </p><p>The thrill of the bite was always Oikawa’s favorite part, the anticipation that builds when you find the right target, when their flesh is in between your teeth. He’s had willing victims before, even more so when he could be open about his vampirism, but this felt different. Rushed. He wasn’t the one in control.</p><p>“I was just asking if you wanted me to bite your wrist or neck.” Oikawa defends himself.</p><p>“Wrist.” Suga doesn’t waste a second responding.</p><p>Oikawa looks around, wondering if anyone was going to walk in in the middle of their “session”. He didn't mind feeding so openly, and everyone had seen him feeding on someone at least once, but something told him Suga might not share the same shamelessness.</p><p>“Come on.” Oikawa leads Suga into his bedroom, Suga protesting the entire way. </p><p>“Hey,” Suga stops short and looks at the bed, Akaashi’s words involuntarily floating back to his mind. “Why are we in here?” He stutters, his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>“It’s more comfortable than feeding in a kitchen where anyone can just waltz in, believe me.” Oikawa sits down on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him. He can hear Suga’s heart trying to escape through his ribcage. “Relax, nothing weird is going to happen.”</p><p>“What,” Suga sits down. “No following that up with a snarky ‘unless you want it to’?”</p><p>“Like I’d ever.” Oikawa turns his nose up at Suga. “How’s the mark on your neck?”</p><p>Suga looks down and pulls at his collar. It looks the same as it always does, although it has gone a little grey.</p><p>“That’s fading nicely.”</p><p>“What happens when it fades?”</p><p>“You become unmarked, just like you were when you got here.” </p><p>Suga warily looks at him as Oikawa starts rolling up Suga’s sleeve, noticing that his fangs are at the ready. He pulls his arm back slowly.</p><p>“I’m not going to become a vampire if you bite me while I’m marked, right?”</p><p>Oikawa jerks Suga’s arm back.</p><p>“It’s not that simple.”</p><p>“Then how are vampires made?”</p><p>“It’s when a marked human dies.” Oikawa simply answers, mumbling. “Me taking a little blood won’t do anything to you.”</p><p>Suga lets Oikawa lift his wrist to his mouth, the position hard on his shoulder. He meets Oikawa halfway, and Oikawa leans over his arm, his grip on his arm tight. The adrenaline rush sent his fight-or-flight into overdrive, and he wasn't sure which one he wanted to do.</p><p>“It’s gonna hurt, okay?” Oikawa mutters, his breath hot on Suga’s skin, and before Suga can answer in protest, he yelps in shock, feeling the full extent of Oikawa’s fangs piercing his skin.</p><p>He tries to draw his hand back, but he quickly finds the reason Oikawa is holding him so tightly. His wrist muscles spasm, the sensation unlike anything he’s felt before, pain shooting up his arm like his entire right side was full of pins and needles. He can feel Oikawa’s fangs leave his flesh, feeling his bottom teeth dig into the underside of his wrist, the wound stinging miserably. Oikawa latches his lips onto the open wound.</p><p>The initial shock fizzles out, Oikawa letting the blood fill his mouth before gulping, ignoring the goosebumps that have formed on his skin. Suga grips his own leg, clenching his jaw, growing more and more restless. He wants nothing more than to rip his arm out of Oikawa’s mouth and run away, but he fights the urge. You owe him. You owe him.</p><p>Oikawa pulls away, satisfied, his tongue swiping at the excess blood, a small trail of blood trickling down his chin. He lets go of Suga, wipes his mouth with his fingers and licks them clean, looking up at Suga with dark red eyes. </p><p>“Thanks, for that.” He mutters, licking his ruby-stained lips.</p><p>Suga holds his hand over his wound, Oikawa taking notice. He thinks for a second and then stands up, motioning for Suga to follow. He rummages through the cabinets in the kitchen, pulling out a half-used box of gauze rolls, Suga running his wound under water to clean himself off.</p><p>“You should heal a little faster than normal since you’re marked, but it’ll still take a few days. It might scar, too.”</p><p>Suga dries his arm off on a paper towel, the bleeding not having stopped, the paper towel soaking up red. Oikawa wraps Suga’s arm and tears off the piece with his teeth, something that hurt Suga’s own teeth to watch. Oikawa examines the wound unhappily, his breathing shallow.</p><p>“This isn’t enough.” He mumbles. “You still smell strongly of human. The mark isn’t strong enough to cover the smell of you bleeding, and if you walk outside with an open wound, well, who knows what would happen to you. Who knows how many vampires are out there.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. You don’t own me, Oikawa, even if I have your dumb little mark on me. It’ll be gone in a few days anyways.” He narrows his eyes. “And I’m sure I still smell plenty like your stale cologne.”</p><p>“My what?” Oikawa blinks, Suga going over to his coat, slipping it on. The smell dulls as soon as he has both sleeves on.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow night or whatever.” Suga insists, looking at his phone. “We’re even now.”</p><p>“Right.” Oikawa puts the blood from earlier back in the fridge. “Even.”</p><p>“Night.” Suga waves him off with his injured arm, exiting the house. </p><p>Oikawa leans on the open fridge door, his fangs still itching for more. He had stopped himself from drinking more, the fuzzy feeling in his head having returned while drinking. He leans his head against the freezer door, guilt pooling in his stomach.</p><p>He knew damn well that Suga was right. He didn't own him. It made Oikawa sick to think that he was treating him as such, but he couldn't stop himself from speaking, from letting himself want to feel in control.</p><p>It was awful.</p><p>“Night.” He returns softly, knowing Suga was long gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dumplings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi, Kenma, you down to go with me to my meeting?”</p><p>Kuroo can hear Kenma’s silent reluctance through the phone. </p><p>In the ten years he’s known Kenma, he’s grown accustomed to telling apart Kenma’s pauses. There was his “I don’t understand you” silence, which was very different from his “I’m trying to understand you” silence. This, however, was his famous “I will kill you if you force me to go somewhere I don’t want to go” silence, which was the heaviest of all.</p><p>“Okay, okay, fine, no need to give me that sass.” Kuroo smiles. “I was thinking of stopping by on my new favorite clan tonight afterwards, too, and, well, you know me, always scared to go places alone.”</p><p>“How annoying.” Kenma’s voice is full of contempt. “I have an exam to study for. Go do vampire political shit on your own. I’m human.”</p><p>Kuroo laughs, or rather, cackles, through the phone, wiping a fake tear from his eye as he turns on speaker phone to button up his shirt.</p><p>“Alright, you win, go ‘study’. Hope you get Imposter.”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>Kenma hangs up and Kuroo finishes getting ready, the giant apartment his parents paid for feeling just a little bit more empty. Kuroo looks at himself once more in the mirror, satisfied, humming to himself.</p><p>“Hm. What an interesting night this will be.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Here you go, Suga-san.” Nishinoya brings Suga an extra bowl of rice, something Suga learned long ago was free, courtesy of Asahi. </p><p>It wasn't a particularly busy night, and Nishinoya was one of four waiters, two of them waiting on tables, the other two just completing closing tasks to make everything easier when they have to start closing up. The time overlap of when Mizuki and Vessel were both open being very narrow, and Suga always ended up being one of their last customers.</p><p>The atmosphere was entirely different for a restaurant with a lot of vampiric activity. Everyone looked at Nishinoya like he was a ticking time bomb, but Nishinoya didn't look like he minded. He never did. He was probably well aware of the looks they gave him, the way they changed direction when he came into their section, but still, he never looked like he gave it a second thought.</p><p>The customers, other than perhaps a few regulars, or people that knew what to look for, couldn’t see what he was, and it was a nice break from the wandering glares from his coworkers. He takes a seat down at Suga’s table, burying his head in his arms.</p><p>“I’m so tired.” He whines, watching Suga eat. “I got about one hour of sleep, though, so I should be fine.”</p><p>“Only one?” Suga raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s enough. We only need like, threeish or whatever.” Nishinoya sighs. “Oh man, I miss sleeping, I used to sleep all the time but now I get like, two hours and feel like I could run a marathon. It’s awful.”</p><p>Nishinoya sniffs the air, sitting upright, eyeing Suga’s arm. There was a large bandage covering part of his arm from underneath his sleeve, but otherwise, he looked okay. He decides not to bring it up.</p><p>Nishinoya was one of the older vampires at Vessel, and even if he had nothing on Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s 327 years each, he still had a hefty 103 hanging over his head. And he’d picked up quite a lot in his years.</p><p>One of those things was, of course, how to smell a vampire bite.</p><p>It still had the trace scents of vampire saliva on it, the faint scent of venom that probably made the wound itchy beyond belief, the sensation in the days following a vampire bite much like that of being bitten by a mosquito, as degrading and ironic as that was.</p><p>And in his sixty some years of being in Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s clan, he knew their scents like the back of his hand. But he didn't need a superhuman olfactory nerve to know that Oikawa had bitten Suga. It was just a matter of time, and a matter of looking at Oikawa’s restored post-feed glow. </p><p>Nishinoya leans back in his chair, Suga finishing up his dinner. </p><p>“How are things at Vessel tonight?”</p><p>Suga shrugs.</p><p>“Same as usual, I guess.”</p><p>“Well, that’s boring.” Nishinoya mumbles. “Nothing exciting ever happens, though. I guess that’s probably a good thing, but still, life deserves a little excitement every once in a while. I didn't die to be a waiter and a bartender for the rest of eternity.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Suga swallows, reaching for his water. “What do you want to do?”</p><p>Nishinoya stares at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If you don't want to be a waiter and bartender forever, then what do you want to do?”</p><p>Honestly, Nishinoya didn't know how to answer that. It wasn't like he hadn't put thought into it, or that the idea crossed his mind at least once every few days, but even after decades of thought, he still managed to come up blank.</p><p>Well, almost blank.</p><p>“I want to find a partner in crime.” Nishinoya props his head up on his elbow, his eyes sparkling with determination. “A marked human that’ll one day fully be in our clan.”</p><p>“Are marked humans that desirable?” Suga finishes his meal, pushing the empty bowl towards Nishinoya.</p><p>“Well, sure, you never feel more human than when you share your life with one.” He beams, his eyes turning all-knowing. “I think all vampires crave to feel human, no matter how far from it they seem.” </p><p>He picks up Suga’s plates, yelling for Asahi to add Suga’s meal to Vessel’s ever-growing tab that gets settled at the end of every month. As much as the staff hated working next to an openly vampiric establishment, no one could deny that they paid overly well and played a huge part in their paychecks. </p><p>Between Suga, Bokuto, Hinata, and Akaashi, with a few others popping in when they were in the mood, Vessel could single-handedly keep the restaurant afloat. Not to mention all the clubgoers who ate there before opening or after leaving.</p><p>Suga looks at the time, his meal break still having a little ways to go before it ends. He opens up a new search tab on his phone to look up the lyrics to a song that keeps playing at the club that has been plaguing his mind on repeat, news articles popping up instead. </p><p>“Are clans cults?: the truth of blood sacrifice”. “Vampires to earn right to apply for government issued identification”. “How to tell if someone you know is a vampire in 5 easy steps”.</p><p>Suga sighs and scrolls through the seemingly endless articles on vampires. It was the same shit every day, the news couldn't get enough of vampires. It made Suga wonder what else was going on in the world that wasn't getting reported or got buried under the vampire news. There could be wars going on in other countries, disaster storms or earthquakes, but no, none of that ever got reported anymore. Everything was vampires, and that’s just what the world became.</p><p>He still remembers the first reported vampire incident, when a man in America was filmed feeding in public before attacking the camera operator. </p><p>It would have gone unnoticed if the camera operator hadn't been a famous internet star who was later found dead. Soon, more and more people started to share their experiences, and it all bubbled over when a vampire in England revealed himself on camera.</p><p>Of course it was the western countries. Vampires had it so much easier overseas, at least, as far as the media went.</p><p>Suga stands up and waves goodbye to Nishinoya and Asahi, who is trying desperately to get the wooden spoon out of Nishinoya’s hand as he tries to stir something in a pot, making empty, playful threats to bite Asahi. Sometimes, or rather, often, Suga wondered how Nishinoya still had his job, but the way Asahi laughed at the threats spoke true more than anything.</p><p>He makes his way through the house, back downstairs to the club floor, signing himself in with the time to clock back in. There was a small crowd forming around someone on the dance floor, but it wasn't so unusual that Suga paid it any mind. Instead, he goes over to the bar to check on Akaashi and a very frazzled Yamaguchi trying to take people’s drink orders.</p><p>“Oh, Suga, thank god.” Akaashi pulls him behind the bar. “Can you please go get more limes out of the stockroom? I haven't found the time.”</p><p>“Sure.” Suga takes a step before stopping. “Yamaguchi, it’s one part rum, not two.”</p><p>Yamaguchi groans and restarts the drink, Suga bringing out enough limes to keep them going for the night, helping Yamaguchi with the drink recipes. He hated making people learn through trial-by-fire, and Yamaguchi was definitely someone to crack under pressure.</p><p>“Hey, pretty boy, can I get some shots?” Someone calls out for Suga. He scowls a bit and turns around, the shock rendering him speechless.</p><p>“Tanaka?” Suga stutters. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I can’t let my buddy come home with a bandaged arm and not come scope the place out on my own.” He eyes down Yamaguchi in a fake menacing way. “Was it you?”</p><p>“No!” Yamaguchi takes his threat to heart. “Oikawa bit him.”</p><p>“Wait, someone actually bit you?” Tanaka’s face falls. “Oh man, I was just making a joke. Suga, someone bit you? I knew this would happen! Blink twice if you’re being held hostage.”</p><p>“It’s really not a big deal, Tanaka, calm down.” Suga waves his hand, trying to de-escalate, unintentionally blinking twice.</p><p>Tanaka makes a growling sound in response, knowing Suga well enough to know he was okay, but not wanting to stand down.</p><p>“Well, now I gotta come back, to make sure no one is biting my roommate again.”</p><p>“You sure you don't just want to come back because of that phone number sticking out of your pocket?” Suga’s face falls flat as he fulfils more drink orders, leaving it up to Yamaguchi when the crowd dies down. </p><p>A blush creeps across Tanaka’s cheeks as he slowly pushes the piece of paper back into his pocket.</p><p>“You saw nothing.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Suga rolls his eyes, biting his tongue. “Still, thank you, for coming out.”</p><p>Tanaka waves him off, throwing back a drink that Akaashi’s placed in front of him, muttering “on the house”. </p><p>“If you’re gonna surround yourself with vampires, well, then, that’s my world too. I’m not gonna let my best buddy walk the line of darkness alone.”</p><p>Tanaka reaches across the bar to hit Suga’s back, giving a friendly pat that knocks the air out of Suga’s lungs before offering a smile and going back to the dance floor, another small crowd forming around him. Suga can’t help but laugh.</p><p>What did he do to deserve Tanaka?</p><p>-</p><p>Across Tokyo, a small group of younger purebloods met. It wasn't their first time meeting, and it most certainly wouldn't be their last. They always met in the same place, a place no vampire would ever dare to go to overhear them, only a few second generations keeping watch outside.</p><p>A restaurant with private rooms.</p><p>The few purebloods, or rather, the children of purebloods, save for Sakusa, who was well over 500 years old, that looked over Tokyo sit around an empty table. Well, almost empty, Kuroo indulging in a small plate of dumplings.</p><p>Kuroo never felt out of place among the other purebloods, but something always made the hair on the back of his neck stick up straight. It could just be Sakusa’s power, or perhaps the shared power of Atsumu and Osamu, or the cold glare of Aone.</p><p>He was the youngest, after all, still in the phase of pureblood vampirism where he was continuing to age, all purebloods aging until they were 25 before their bodies froze. Everyone, except Sakusa, who was there because he had looked over the same area for 400 years and would be damned if he let anyone else rule over it, was on the young side, but Kuroo’s 22 took the cake.</p><p>“Any updates?” Osamu leans on his hand, watching Kuroo eat. Kuroo offers him a dumpling, which he gingerly takes, Atsumu rolling his eyes. “My clans are doing well.” Osamu chimes in, no one else jumping at the opportunity, covering his mouth as he chews. “One of the vampires in Washio’s clan managed to openly get a teaching job. I think things are looking up.”</p><p>“Really?” Kuroo perks up. “Well how about that.”</p><p>“How are your clans, Kuroo?” Atsumu crosses his arms over his chest. “Still causing problems for my clans?”</p><p>It was no secret that while everyone respected Kuroo, they all knew he was the most inexperienced, and they would be idiots to deny that he had his own plans. The black sheep of the Kuroo bloodline.</p><p>“I’d be lying if I said they weren’t.” Kuroo shrugs, a smile stretched across his face. “But, you know I never come without news.”</p><p>Aone stares him down. Kuroo doesn’t think he’s ever heard Aone speak, but, like Kenma, he learned a long time ago how to tell apart his silent pauses. This one meant “go on”.</p><p>“I have a plan.” Kuroo beams proudly, Atsumu leaning forward, his eye twitching. “To get humans and vampires to better coexist.”</p><p>The room fills with the usual “here we go again” atmosphere. It was one that Kuroo’s associates knew all too well.</p><p>“What if we got more...influential vampires to mark humans. Or, get vampires to mark influential humans. I think that if we get vampires to mark more humans, we can force an allyship. Plus, less human murders.”</p><p>No one could deny that it was a plan that made sense. </p><p>And that’s why they hated it.</p><p>“You want to force vampires to mark humans? Have you forgotten that marks come from trust?” Sakusa asks.</p><p>Kuroo smiles, the action dark, menacing. It made everyone else at the table shiver.</p><p>“I have results.”</p><p>“What kind of ‘results’?” Atsumu raises an eyebrow. “I highly doubt you found a vampire willing to mark a human for your own little plans.”</p><p>“That’s where you’re right.” Kuroo says pointedly. “But, in the end, I got a vampire to mark a human he had barely any connection to. And,” He pauses for effect, loving every moment he got to be dramatic. “It was our dear little Oikawa.”</p><p>Atsumu leans in, interested.</p><p>“You got Oikawa to mark a human?”</p><p>“I did.” Kuroo finishes off his plate of dumplings. “I was going to pop into his nightclub, funky little place, and check on said human. They probably plan on letting the timer run out on the mark, but I have no intentions of letting him go that easily.”</p><p>Sakusa clears his throat, politely demanding attention.</p><p>“If we can get vampires to mark more humans, I think we could get a foothold in vampire rights. Let’s go with Kuroo’s plan, but don’t push it, we can’t let this happen overnight. What sounds like a good quota? Three more marked humans by our next meeting in a few weeks?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” Osamu breathes, Aone nodding in agreement.</p><p>No one dared argue with Sakusa, if you valued your pathetic existence. Kuroo nods, bathing in the praise that he came out on top. Sakusa stands up, signaling the end of the meeting, everyone filing out of the room without another word. </p><p>Kuroo looks to his left, down the hall of vampires that watched over the meeting. He smiles to himself, walking up to a particularly interesting red-haired vampire. The vampire looks up at him with a half-lidded look, his face entirely bored and flat.</p><p>“Tendou,” He greets. “Just the vampire I wanted to see.” Kuroo slinks his arm around Tendou’s shoulders, leading him away from the crowd. “Now, what do you think about Oikawa getting a new human?”</p><p>His fangs poke out from behind the upward curve of his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to take a second to kinda clear something up since I severely (severely) messed with everyone's ages. If you aren't interested just skip over this note but I'm going to take a second to list some people's ages as just a reference sheet, and through this you might be able to generally figure out other people's ages who aren't listed.</p><p>Suga is 22, Kageyama is 24, Tanaka is 21, Asahi is 28, Kenma is 23, and Bokuto is 24.</p><p>Oikawa looks 24, is actually 327. Iwaizumi looks 25, is actually 327. Hinata looks and is 21. Yamaguchi looks and is 19. Kuroo looks and is 22. Daichi looks 27, is actually 76. Akaashi looks 23, is actually 27. Nishinoya looks 26, is actually 103.</p><p>I'll be straightforward with some lore since it might not show up later on, but the reason age is so important along with "rank" is because vampires, while immortal, aren't the best at surviving. The way that most of the characters are recent vampires shows this, and further shows just how much Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been through, being their ages.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hinata's Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Possible trigger warning for car crash and some mild gore described.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing, not even a fatal car crash, could keep Hinata from becoming a chef. It was just in his blood, it was what he set out to do and if he died trying, and he very much did, then so be it. He tried with every fiber of his being.</p><p>Death.</p><p>It was something he feared above all else. His entire childhood his family was scraping up money from food stamps and making watered-down soup to make it last. It took him years to realize that most nights, after he and his sister had gone to sleep, their mother hadn't been “waiting for them to sleep to eat something”. She just didn't want her children to see how many nights she went hungry.</p><p>Their education was more important, and paying school fees was at the top of the list. Rent was a close second. They could always seek help when they went hungry, but if they lost the apartment, they were homeless. </p><p>Death was something that was always on the horizon, but so was hope.</p><p>Hinata never lost that glimmer of hope, the urge to fight tooth and nail until he was able to provide for his mom and sister. In his eyes, they deserved the world. Hell, they deserved more.</p><p>He learned the best ways to save money, his fingers riddled with needle pricks from when he learned to sew, his hands burned from learning to cook with the fewest ingredients possible. He didn't care about being called a peasant by his classmates, or the pity they more often took on him. He never said no to someone offering their lunch “because he’s poor” if it meant that Natsu could get more to eat, or if his mother could have a meal.</p><p>No, Hinata never lost hope, refusing to live in the shadows. </p><p>His love of cooking carried over into high school, and soon, he was saving up for a culinary program at a college in the city, applying for every scholarship he could get his hands on. He walked the borderline between life and death too many times to count, but with each passing day, he shakily leaned towards life.</p><p>He moved away, lived in the dorms for a reduced rate since he agreed to work in the mailroom, ate most of his meals in his practicums, and sent money back home whenever he got it. He was fortunate enough to have a friend like Kageyama, too, the chairman’s son who so luckily happened to be in one of his required arts and humanities classes his freshman year.</p><p>One look at Hinata, and with one sentence of his backstory, Kageyama did the only thing he knew how to do, and offered money in exchange for friendship, something that he did every year, and now that this was his last year of college, now was no different. It only made sense, since Hinata was the only “friend” that had ever actually needed the money, but much to his shock, Hinata refused.</p><p>Then they never left each other’s sides. </p><p>Nothing, absolutely nothing, could break that bond. It was theirs. With Hinata having the first friend to swallow the pity and agree that he could make it on his own, along with Kageyama having the first real friend to see past his wallet, well, it was theirs. Nothing could break them apart.</p><p>Kageyama always drove Hinata, no, <i>Shoyou</i>, home when he wanted to visit his sister after his late classes, having worked all morning in the mailroom. It was only an hour or so outside Tokyo, and he was more than happy to be welcomed somewhere as if he was family, a luxury he never had.</p><p>It took one drunk driver to swerve the car off the backroad, slamming Kageyama’s head into the steering wheel, Hinata, (who was always adamant about his hatred of the feeling of his seatbelt across his chest, much to Kageyama’s protests), flying through the windshield and into the tree they had crashed into.</p><p>Kageyama remembers the blurry white light, not knowing how much time had passed. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? He also remembers the sound of the car horn blaring, the sound fading as he recoiled backwards in his seat. He looked to his left, and nothing will ever compare to the fear he felt in those three seconds.</p><p>Hinata wasn’t in the passenger seat.</p><p>He looked forward, and saw something even worse.</p><p>Hinata was <i>around</i> the tree limb. </p><p>That’s when Kageyama could hear what the car horn had been drowning out, his body freezing as he managed to use what was left of the car to call for help. He remembers that sound well, and nothing will ever chill him to the bone more than that banshee wail.</p><p>Hinata, crying out for Natsu. </p><p>Help came sooner than Kageyama expected, but he thinks it was because he kept blacking out. To this day, he still doesn't know what exactly happened, but he remembers flashlights on his face, the sound of a chainsaw, and then waking up in the hospital.</p><p>“Shoyou-” </p><p>He looked around the room, desperate, desperate for anything that would tell him that Hinata was okay. He spent minutes looking, trying to move, trying to find Hinata. Instead, he found a grim looking doctor.</p><p>“He’s still alive, but not for much longer.” She had answered. “The tree limb is holding everything in place. If we remove it…”</p><p>Kageyama burst into tears. It wasn’t what he wanted to hear. Hinata was somewhere else in the hospital, probably in extreme amounts of pain, dying. His wails return to Kageyama’s mind, making his blood run cold.</p><p>“Kageyama.” The doctor mused. “That’s a pretty big name. With pretty deep pockets.”</p><p>She took a seat on Kageyama’s bed, looking him dead in the eyes.</p><p>“You want him to live, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kageyama choked out an answer. “Anything.”</p><p>“There’s a way I can save him, one hundred percent recovery rate, but it’ll come with a pretty hefty price.”</p><p>“Anything. Money isn't an issue, just…” He chokes on a sob. “He can’t say goodbye to Natsu.”</p><p>“Any price?”</p><p>Her smile was soft, but Kageyama can’t remember it without shuddering.</p><p>“Anything, just… please. Please bring him back.</p><p>It took Kageyama mere days to realize that the price she meant wasn’t monetary. No, Hinata had been wiped almost entirely from the hospital records, only mentioning he had retained small injuries. Kageyama had received the worst of it, and even then, it was a mild concussion and some minor blood loss and injuries.</p><p>He didn’t realize it until he saw Hinata shaking at the foot of his bed one morning, red tears streaming down his face, his hands gripped around one of Kageyama’s legs, a pair of undeniable twin holes dug into his leg.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He trembled, his teeth like needles, stained red. Through the tears, his eyes were like carmine. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Death was something Hinata had always feared, but he never expected a new starvation to take hold of him. After teetering on the borderline, one night, one night when he was 21, and just shy of a month before his kind was revealed to the world, he took the plunge into the shadows.</p><p>But Kageyama never once thought about leaving Hinata’s side.</p><p>“But, he’s a vampire!” Hinata’s professor points at him, Hinata looking down at his lap.</p><p>“And?” Kageyama crosses his arms over his chest. “This is my father’s school, and by extension, will one day be mine.” He hated pulling rank, but it got the point across much more effectively than when he didn’t. “I’m not going to let <i>my</i> school kick out a student for being a vampire. Besides, he’s not even close to being the only one. He stays in class, final decision, and I swear if I find out his grades have ‘mysteriously’ slipped, I won’t be so kind.”</p><p>“Kageyama-”</p><p>“Pick a new partner.” Kageyama orders him. “Your old partner has been reported for assault and removed from the program. This isn’t what this school stands for.”</p><p>“You really don’t have to do this-”</p><p>“You got assaulted in a classroom on my campus. This is a huge issue! And you,” He glares at the professor, making the professor question who the real monster in the room was. “You let them. Hinata, go to work, I know you’ve been working hard in class and have been skipping shifts at work. Go on.”</p><p>Hinata decides it’s best not to argue. He offers Kageyama a small smile and exits Kageyama’s office. The door reads “Deputy Chairman”, the words, no matter how many times he’s seen them, still give him a chill to read. </p><p>Immediately, an arm slinks around his shoulders, and he looks up to meet the grin of Kuroo.</p><p>“Hey there, little buddy.” He beams. “I heard what happened to you, and I just wanted to see if my favorite little coppertop was doing okay?”</p><p>“I am.” Hinata tries to distance himself from Kuroo in the most polite way possible.</p><p>“Deputy Chairman, huh?” Kuroo scratches his chin. “Man, I would not wanna go in there.”</p><p>“I don't mind.” Hinata walks on, Kuroo matching his pace. “I’m friends with him.”</p><p>“Friends with the Deputy Chairman?” Kuroo blinks. It was almost too perfect. “You don't say.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I really have to-” Hinata spies a familiar girl walking through a crowd. “Yachi!”</p><p>Kuroo lets Hinata catch up to Yachi, asking her something about being partners, his eyes narrowing as he adjusts his backpack straps, scoffing happily at the sight. He turns on his heel and starts making his way to his last class of the day, humming cheerfully to himself.</p><p>Hinata was the <i>perfect</i> people person.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fear Tactic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning for implied smut</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working at Vessel for six weeks tended to bend the reality of what people saw as “dangerous”, especially for Suga.</p><p>It was <i>dangerous</i> to walk alone at night, that was a given, but it wasn’t dangerous to wave hello to the vampires lurking in the alley next to the subway station. They were valued customers from the Kyoutani clan, after all.</p><p>It was <i>dangerous</i> to have an open wound while working on the floor, but he would rather have a small mark from Hinata wiping a drop of blood on the cut on his palm for a few hours than walk around wounded.</p><p>His first mark from Oikawa was long faded now, well, until Kuroo showed up for a surprise visit and insisted that Oikawa keep up the markings. He's currently on mark three and he can still taste the heavy iron on his tongue. The idea of Oikawa’s blood dirtying his veins made his stomach twist and tie itself in knots. What made him feel the worst, though, was how he had fed Oikawa three times since their first session. How it was starting to feel normal. It made him want to throw up.</p><p>It was… no, wait, this wasn’t disgust.</p><p>
  <i>This was anxiety.</i>
</p><p>Suga looks around at his surroundings, the streets far from empty, but somehow, everything stands still. He sucks in a shaky breath, picking up his pace until he reaches Vessel.</p><p>Soon, the fear washed itself out of his veins, and he whips his head around the dark hallway, his heart thumping in his chest. His stomach crawls up into his throat and he swallows hard, putting on a brave face and leaving his coat on his usual peg on the rack. From the look of the other coats, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, and Hinata were all working today.</p><p>“What’s got you all flustered?” A sultry voice spills out from the kitchen, Suga turning to face Oikawa, who is sipping out of a glass of whiskey. </p><p>“What’s got you drinking at eight?” Suga retorts, glad that it wasn't feeding night.</p><p>Oikawa rolls his eyes.</p><p>“My problems don't matter, you, on the other hand, your heart is so loud it blends in with the bass downstairs.”</p><p>“Like you care.” Suga’s mouth goes dry. “It’s nothing, really.”</p><p>Oikawa hums, dissatisfied. He sniffs the air, putting his drink down immediately and storming over to Suga. He breathes in another whiff, Suga trying to push him away.</p><p>“You smell different.” Oikawa’s brow furrows. “Like, bad.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks, and you smell like whiskey so shut it.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa turns his head and calls for Iwaizumi, who peers out from the hallway. By the looks of it, he had zero plans on going downstairs, emerging in just a t-shirt and boxers. </p><p>Oikawa pushes Suga towards Iwaizumi, who looks entirely displeased at being disturbed.</p><p>“Smell him.”</p><p>“Oikawa-”</p><p>“No, <i>smell</i> him.”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighs and shoots Suga an apologetic glance as he steps forward and puts his nose in Suga’s personal bubble. He recoils jerkily, confusion spreading across his face, going back in for another reluctant smell.</p><p>“Familiar, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Iwaizumi’s brow furrows. “Suga, have you been around other vampires?”</p><p>“Not really.” Suga shrugs, concern growing in his stomach. “I might have passed one on the street.”</p><p>It was one thing for Oikawa to invade his personal space and make weird smell-based accusations, but it was another thing for Iwaizumi to agree. It was <i>dangerous</i> that Iwaizumi seemed concerned.</p><p>“He came in with his heart pounding, too.”</p><p>“Fear tactic.” Iwaizumi breathes, nodding.</p><p>Suga wracks his brain, the words sounding familiar. He shuffles through the files he kept on vampire lingo, the word finding its place. Fear tactic, a form of aversive seduction that vampires used to scare their prey into submission. </p><p>He had only ever seen it used once, by Akaashi on a particularly rude customer that wanted more than anything to get in Akaashi’s pants. It effectively scared the customer off, and Suga’s never seen Akaashi so… scared.</p><p>
  <i>Prey.</i>
</p><p>Someone pinned him as prey.</p><p>And that alone was enough to make his skin crawl. But, then again, if he was feeding Oikawa, was he just prey in that sense? Just a meal, like what Oikawa had said all those weeks ago when he first started working. No, with the looks on their faces, this was something different.</p><p>“Is someone targeting him?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Oikawa looks Suga up and down. “I just hate the fact that I’ve smelled it before. Why is it so familiar?”</p><p>“A customer, maybe?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Oikawa trails off. “Suga, I’m taking you home after your shift. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I don’t like this feeling.”</p><p>“Nothing’s happened for weeks, who would be targeting me now?” Suga’s fingertips go cold.</p><p>“If I knew, I’d be dealing with it right now.” Oikawa says through clenched teeth. “Just get to work, I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight.”</p><p>Suga’s too lost in his own head to argue.</p><p>-</p><p>“Akaashi,” Bokuto whines, pouting. “One more night? I’m not ready.”</p><p>“Just drink the damn blood, you baby.” Akaashi stands with his wrist out, blood dripping onto the floor. “Your mark is fading.”</p><p>“Ugh.” He gives in. “Fine. But I'm going to complain about it.”</p><p>Bokuto always complained about drinking Akaashi’s blood, but it’s not like he was entirely against it. He hated the flavor, but he could get used to the way Akaashi would wrap his other arm around him, petting circles into his back as he drank, silently reminding him that he was his. There was something in the way Akaashi praises him, knowing that it was always tough for his husband to drink as much as he could stomach.</p><p>There was something about how when Bokuto drew his lips away, Akaashi would cup his face and press their foreheads together, staying there with his eyes closed until their lips met, Akaashi replacing the iron taste in Bokuto’s mouth. How he would trail kisses down to the crook of his neck, Bokuto’s arms winding around him to lock him in place, not even hesitating to plunge his fangs into Bokuto’s neck.</p><p>This was their schedule, and despite Bokuto’s whining, they both loved it, and have ever since the first time Akaashi asked to make Bokuto his own.</p><p>The whines turn to moans, the bite turns to heated kisses, and soon, the married couple are catching their breaths in the comfort of their own bed, the sheets tangled and drenched in sweat.</p><p>“You… need to get cleaned up.” Bokuto breathes, feeling Akaashi’s weight on his body.</p><p>“I don't care enough right now.” Akaashi draws circles on Bokuto’s chest, placing light kisses on his skin.</p><p>“I swear, every time you bite me you sneak in a bit of seduction.”</p><p>Akaashi lets out a small laugh, his hand falling slack on Bokuto’s chest.</p><p>“How dare you accuse me of needing help in seducing my oh-so-loving husband.”</p><p>“I love when you call me that.”</p><p>“What, husband?” Akaashi crawls up and places open-smile kisses multiple places on Bokuto’s face, repeating the word between every soft smooch.</p><p>“I wanna be with you forever, Keiji.” Bokuto drops, and Akaashi feels his toes go cold. </p><p>Oh no.</p><p>“I know.” He tries to recover before Bokuto can get another word out.</p><p>“I just love you too much to let myself grow old.” </p><p>Here it goes.</p><p>"I'm going to be a wrinkly old man one day, and you'll be eternally beautiful. So, so beautiful."</p><p>“I would love you even if you were a wrinkly old man, Kou.” Akaashi defuses.</p><p>“I know that.” Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi's waist. “Believe me, I know that, but I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. Have you ever thought about what it would be like? To turn me? I’m practically already in the clan.”</p><p>“Joining a clan is the least of the issues with being a vampire.” Akaashi mutters, accepting the fact that they were going to have <i>this</i> conversation again. “May I ask what prompted this again?”</p><p>“There’s a student teacher at the school. Not for my class, I don't think I’ve ever even been in the same room as the guy, but… in April they’re letting vampires openly teach.”</p><p>Akaashi’s lips press into a flat line. That was one of the main excuses he used to shoot him down when Bokuto brought up the subject.</p><p>Truth is, he wanted more than anything to turn Bokuto. It was something he had wanted to do ever since Bokuto proposed to him two years ago, even more so when they got married. Next month marked their one year anniversary, just a few weeks before the anniversary that vampires were exposed. As much as he wanted to turn Bokuto, it filled him with terror.</p><p>Terrified that Bokuto would come to reject it, terrified he would despise Akaashi for forcing him into the shadows, that he would end up hurting someone. God forbid his newfound hunger kicked in while he was teaching a class.</p><p>Akaashi hated, no, despised, the man who led up to his turning.</p><p>It was a clear night, and he had been working late with his professor, helping grade papers since he was the only student to show an interest in joining the career, wanting to start early and get his foot in the door.</p><p>He had his whole life ahead of him.</p><p>The night was clear, and it was hot. Now that he’s a vampire, he knows that the heat makes the smell of humans drip out of their pores when they sweat, and he had definitely been sweating. Especially when he started running from the man that had been trailing him. Who knew a simple mugger would cause so much pain and torment.</p><p>He felt a sharp jolt in his back, heard a gunshot, and then, he sensed nothing at all.</p><p>Bokuto sometimes asks him what it's like to die, but the truth is, Akaashi doesn’t know. He didn’t die from the gunshot, so he has no answers to give, even if he wanted to. He remembers feeling cold, feeling numb, listening to bits and pieces of his family grieving but being entirely unable to do anything about it. To grab them and hold them and tell them he was going to be okay. He was a ghost trapped in his own body.</p><p>It took two years for his family to raise enough money to pay off the doctor that said he had the perfect cure that could wake him up from the coma.</p><p>They didn't know Akaashi would end up like <i>this.</i></p><p>His eyes opened red, his first groggy words spoken through fangs, the hunger ripping through him, lunging for the blood bag the doctor held out, and then… </p><p>His foot wouldn't go through his own front door. His family refused to let him in, Akaashi begging with blood dripping down his face as he dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead to the ground, begging for his family to take him back.</p><p>If it wasn't for an overly happy college student with too much love in his heart, he doesn’t know where he would have ended up. </p><p>He couldn’t let someone with that much love to give die in his arms, choking on his own blood, begging for everything to stop. Begging for death. Begging for life. Begging like he did to be loved by his own family.</p><p>“If they let vampires teach, I can keep my job! If we do it soon, I can probably take a year off to learn how to control it. We have Oikawa and Iwaizumi to help and of course, Hinata and Yamaguchi. And, I’ll have you.” Bokuto happily nuzzles into Akaashi.</p><p>He looks up at his husband expectantly, his heart dropping when he sees the red welling up in Akaashi’s eyes. </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He rubs circles on Akaashi’s back with his thumbs, Akaashi’s body shuddering.</p><p>Akaashi just shakes his head.</p><p>“We don't have to do it, Keiji! Promise. I’ll be the happiest wrinkly old man as long as I’m with you.”</p><p>Akaashi pulls a strained smile, a single sob overcoming his body, the tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>“Even when your hair is all grey?”</p><p>“All of it.”</p><p>“And your back gives out?”</p><p>“You’ll have to carry me.”</p><p>“And you’re still shouting at the tv when watching sports?”</p><p>“I’ll never stop, you know that.”</p><p>Akaashi nods, burying himself in everything that was Bokuto. </p><p>“I love you.” He whispers, the words sounding like an incoherent whine rather than a proclamation. "Too much."</p><p>Deep in his heart, though, what terrified him more than Bokuto dying in his arms, or hating him, or killing a student, was the fact that Bokuto always, <i>always,</i> got his way.</p><p>-</p><p>“You don't touch anything, you don't look at anything, and you most certainly do not come inside.”</p><p>Suga swings his keyring around his finger, scowling at Oikawa, who’s taking pride in looking around the area where Suga lives.</p><p>“I’ll just come by later.” Oikawa shrugs, taking note of all the turns they've made since the subway station.</p><p>“Like hell you will.”</p><p>“Why? Don't want me to see you at your most vulnerable?”</p><p>“I swear to god I will stake you.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, that doesn't work.” Oikawa grins. “But that’s a story for another time. I’d like to keep some secrets, you know.”</p><p>“You are the most annoying-”</p><p>“Hush.” Oikawa goes rigid.</p><p>“Self-centered, arrogant-”</p><p>“I said hush!” Oikawa hisses, his eyes going red, a hand clamping over Suga’s mouth.</p><p>Oikawa looks around before sniffing the air. He frantically scans over the small late night crowd, registering every face he sees, just in case. His eyes narrow, and he can feel Suga start to shake in his arms, the smell of fear tactic washing over them both.</p><p>They're here.</p><p>Suga shakily lifts his hand and points to his apartment, whimpering against Oikawa's hand, Oikawa rushing him into the building. It was too late to hide where Suga lived. Oikawa guesses that the attacker probably already knew. No, correction, has known for quite some time. </p><p>Suga breaks free from his grasp and gasps for air, putting his hands on his knees as he doubles over.</p><p>“Don’t you dare do that again.”</p><p>“Fear tactic, you felt that, right?”</p><p>“I felt scared when you put a hand over my mouth!” Suga yells, looking around, hoping he didn’t wake anyone up. He quickly grabs Oikawa’s hand and drags him up to the second floor, down the hall, around a corner, and slips his key into the keyhole. “Get inside.” He spits, pushing Oikawa into the doorway.</p><p>“No, wait-”</p><p>Oikawa’s face slams against an invisible wall before he stumbles backwards.</p><p>“Ow!” He rubs his cheek, massaging his jaw. “That was not a proper invitation!”</p><p>“Oikawa, would you please be such a dear and come into my cheerful abode?” Suga smiles a sickeningly sarcastic smile, offering Oikawa to come inside.</p><p>“No need to be so annoying about it.” Oikawa grumbles, taking off his shoes as Suga closes the door behind them.</p><p>Tanaka immediately emerges from his room, looking very tired. It was almost two in the morning after all. Still, Suga doubts Tanaka was actually sleeping, Tanaka’s sleep schedule being rather nocturnal. At first look, you'd think Tanaka was the one who worked at a vampire bar.</p><p>“Suga, did you eat dinner? If not I have leftover… Oikawa?” He points at Oikawa, the silver chain long replaced with a silver tongue. “Why is he here?”</p><p>“I’m spending the night.” Oikawa insists, looking out of the window.</p><p>“No, you’re not.” Suga shakes him off. “You walked me home, I’m safe in here, no one can get in without an invitation. Apparently not even you. Now go back to Vessel.”</p><p>“I’m not going to leave you here. Someone is using their fear tactic on you, and that just means you have a giant target on your back. Whoever it is intends to kill you, you do get that right?”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. Someone wants to kill Suga?” Tanaka talks with his hands, ultimately pointing to Suga. “No, man,” He looks at Suga. “Having a super, like really ancient vampire here will be safer. If they know where you live, then I’m in danger too. We are keeping the old-timer.” He points at Oikawa.</p><p>“Will you please stop calling me old?” Oikawa asks through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Tanaka, I don't wanna hear it, he can’t stay here.” Suga protests.</p><p>“He can, and he will. You don't even have to see him, he can sleep on the pull out couch.”</p><p>“I’m not letting my marked human get killed, that just reflects bad on me.” Oikawa turns his nose up, crossing his arms. “If you died, you’d turn, and I highly doubt whoever is going through the trouble of stalking someone else's marked human will give you much of a choice to stay human. They’d probably prevent it entirely and rip your head off, maybe punch through your chest and grab your heart.”</p><p>Tanaka suppresses a gag.</p><p>“Dude, listen, you have a stalker and your little vampire boyfriend wants to protect you. Just let him stay for one night!”</p><p>“Boyfriend?” Suga’s mouth drops, a blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck. “H-He’s not my boyfriend!”</p><p>“Ha, Suga wishes.” Oikawa turns on his heel and slinks off into the living room. “The tv being on doesn't bother you, right? I only need three hours of sleep, so I'd like to be entertained. Oh, and I’ll need to borrow something to sleep in, I can’t risk getting this shirt wrinkled.”</p><p>You can practically see steam radiating off of Suga’s face, but Tanaka didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment. </p><p>He watches as Suga grabs something out of his room and throws an oversized t-shirt at Oikawa, hitting him square in the face, Oikawa teasing him about watching him change clothes. A small smile dances across his lips as he heads back to his own room. </p><p>"Not boyfriends, huh?" He snorts, muttering under his breath.</p><p>-</p><p>Carmine eyes watch from the rooftops, intently set on the apartment window as Oikawa changes his shirt. The human returns, yelling at him over something, throwing what seems like a half loaf of packaged bread, Oikawa happily snuggling it.</p><p>The vampire hums happily to himself, walking the ledge of the building before dropping down and swinging his legs. He narrows his eyes, propping his head up on his hand, elbow digging into his thigh as he looks down at the small crowd of humans beneath him.</p><p>“All these years, Tooru, and you found another human.”</p><p>The vampire trails off, sighing, stretching his arms and dropping down off the rooftops, casually disappearing into the crowd, a fanged smile stretching across his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made a twitter for haikyuu related things and writing prompts since I've been writing a lot of oneshots in addition to this work. If you're like me, you don't like self promos but I decided I would try to interact more with the fandom. If you're interested, the @ is @/oikawarights</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lemon Poppy Seed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you may have noticed, I have added this to a series, and I plan on making a (short) sequel or two centering around the other vampires at Vessel. Because I plan on expanding beyond just this story, I'm able to focus on just the start of Suga and Oikawa's relationship in this first book. You'll start to notice that there'll be less content on the other Vessel vampires (but still content), and more will be explored in future books while continuing oisuga's relationship in the background. Just thought this was worth mentioning because this means the chapters will start to move at a much quicker pace with more small time skips.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tanaka has woken up to many strange things in his time living with Suga.</p><p>He knew full well that Suga was a disaster of a bisexual who managed to bring home two girls and one guy, all on separate occasions, mind you, but he never gave it much thought. They had an agreement that it was okay to have “friends” over for the night, which was just code for “don’t come back until sunrise if you don't want to see something you’ll regret seeing.”</p><p>It was a mutual understanding, and it wasn’t the first time he’s seen random people in his kitchen stealing and eating Suga’s food.</p><p>However, this was different.</p><p>He never expected to see the random person <i>eating Suga</i> in the kitchen. But here he is, standing still in nothing but boxers and bunny slippers, watching Oikawa bury his face in the crook of Suga’s arm, the smell of blood heavy in the air.</p><p>Suga didn't seem to mind that much, his face showing only mild discomfort as he sipped on his usual morning coffee. Oikawa pulls away, wiping the corners of his mouth before slicing open his own fingertip and rubbing it on the wound.</p><p>Suga had lots of tiny, fading, circle scars on his arms, the vampire blood speeding up the natural human healing process. Suga takes notice of Tanaka in the living room, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he takes a seat at the folding table, which now had a book shoved under one of the legs after the last time it had fallen.</p><p>Oikawa joins him and leans on the table. It wobbles dangerously.</p><p>“Thank you for the meal.” Oikawa teases, sticking his reddened tongue out, Suga giving him a flat look. “Tanaka, how are things going with Kanoka?”</p><p>Tanaka regains his composure and enters the kitchen, putting his shirt over his nose and spraying Oikawa with air freshener. </p><p>It’s not amusing. To Oikawa, at least.</p><p>“We have our third date tonight.” Tanaka supplies, making sure the blood smell is gone. Oikawa pulls his, or rather, Suga’s, shirt over his nose, the smell of “crisp rain” overpowering.</p><p>“Really?” Suga perks up, smiling.</p><p>Kanoka was the vampire that had given Tanaka her number the first night he went to Vessel. His second time he visited was for their first date. His third time was to gush to Suga about how well his date went.</p><p>“That’s great!” Suga smiles. “It’s great that you’re seeing someone.”</p><p>“Yeah, which means don’t come home tonight. She kept trying to initiate things last time but I wasn’t prepared and didn't have any protection on me. Didn’t even cross my mind she would be… forward.” </p><p>“As admirable as that is,” Oikawa says blandly. “Vampires are infertile. Well, most of us. Purebloods can only have kids with other purebloods so it doesn't really count. Can’t carry diseases, either.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, but she might prefer it. Depends on the vampire. I, for one, don’t.” Oikawa leans back in his chair, almost bragging even though no one asked. “Better be safe than sorry, literally.”</p><p>“Is it because you’re dead?” Suga lets slip from his mouth as Tanaka sits down with a bowl of cereal. The table wobbles, Suga and Tanaka grabbing the edges to steady it.</p><p>Oikawa makes a sound that Suga can't quite determine is good or bad, vaguely eyeing him.</p><p>“You can’t just ask someone if they’re dead.” Oikawa rolls his eyes. “I’m more than just a reanimated corpse, held together by an ancient bloodborne virus that keeps its host alive, drinking blood to replace the oxygen lest I suffocate rather starve to death.” He draws out his speech dramatically, using his hands to emphasize his point. “I’m hurt you would assume I’m just dead.”</p><p>“Right.” Suga turns his attention to Tanaka, completely ignoring Oikawa. “You said to get out of the house tonight?”</p><p>“Please. I mean, you could stay, but it would make everything very awkward, and I know you wouldn't do that to your best friend.” His words sound like a choice, but his face was a threat.</p><p>“Just stay at Vessel.” Oikawa mumbles, holding his head in his hands, elbows propped up on the table. “We have, like, three guest rooms.”</p><p>“Why do you have so many rooms?” Tanaka chews on his cereal. “I’ve always wondered that.”</p><p>“It was an inn, mainly for vampires that were traveling. The first floor used to be where you checked in and ate breakfast until Iwa-chan and I decided to knock the walls down and turn it into a nightclub in the 70’s. Disco, it did strange things to everyone.” </p><p>The word disco makes his eyes glaze over until he snaps back to reality.</p><p>“Anyways,” He coughs slightly. “Hinata’s coming by with two of his friends. Little man managed to mark a human.” Oikawa watches for Suga’s reaction to having more humans around the club. “So it’s not like you’ll be alone with me and Iwa-chan.”</p><p>“Why did Hinata mark someone?”</p><p>“Something to do with Kuroo.” Oikawa lets out a frustrated sigh. “Damn, I wish I knew what that pureblood bastard was planning. There’s been an increase in marked humans lately and a lot of them are super loaded. Did you know that Hinata was friends with the Chairman’s son at his school? Little man is kinda freaky.”</p><p>“What’s the benefit of having more marked humans?”</p><p>Oikawa shrugs.</p><p>“Well, the only things I can think about is an increase in vampire sympathizers, or a more consensual food source. I mean, now that I have you, I don't feed much on customers anymore. Shame, I really miss feeding during sex. I should do that soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, no.” Suga scoots his chair back and stands up to put his empty cup in the sink, washing it out.</p><p>“I wasn’t offering it.” Oikawa protests. “Like I’d ever sleep with someone like you!”</p><p>“I was just saying no because I don't want to hear you getting down and dirty when my shift is over and I go to get my coat.” Suga smirks. “What, you thought I was inferring something?”</p><p>Suga turns his back, which leaves Tanaka to fully see the faint blush that spreads across Oikawa’s face, completely missing the fact Suga turned pink, as well. Tanaka narrows his eyes, but finishes his cereal in silence, putting his bowl in the sink without cleaning it out. He slinks out of the room to avoid Suga protesting about the bowl and to go get ready for work.</p><p>“The fear tactic is gone.” Oikawa changes the subject. “At least, right now it is.”</p><p>“Can we keep the mark?” Suga turns off the faucet, turning around to look at Oikawa with a serious look on his face. “I know we both hate it, but if someone ends up killing me, I want the chance to come back as a human.”</p><p>“No one’s going to kill you, idiot.” Oikawa’s voice goes low. “Not if you stay by my side.”</p><p>“Your side?”</p><p>“The royal ‘my’,” He puts on a grin. “Vessel’s side.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Suga mocks him. “‘Royal my’, my ass. The royal my ass, of course.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Oikawa pouts. “You’re just like Iwa-chan. Rude to me.”</p><p>“There’s a reason.”</p><p>“I am perfectly lovable!”</p><p>Oikawa slams his fist on the table playfully, the cheap hunk of plastic buckling in on itself, crumpling into Oikawa’s lap, his fist hovering in the air.</p><p>“Yeah.” Suga hums. “Graceful, too.”</p><p>“You really need a new table. Do we not pay you enough to get a new one?”</p><p>Suga huffs and turns back around to put the dishes away.</p><p>“If I say yes, will I actually get a raise?”</p><p>-</p><p>Hinata had… interesting friends, to say the least.</p><p>One was a scary looking man in a very important looking suit, the other a small girl in chef’s clothing, her hair pulled off to one side. The man, Kageyama, sports hard liquor, the girl opting for a virgin cocktail. It was like two polar opposites, and it was obvious to see who was terrified to be in a room full of vampires.</p><p>“Don’t worry Yachi, I’m human too.” Suga offers a smile, trying to calm her down. “The biggest threat here is Oikawa, and he’s sitting on the other side of the room.”</p><p>“Why am I the biggest threat?” Oikawa yells across the empty room, checking the sound system with Iwaizumi. “If anything, it’s Hinata!”</p><p>“Why am I a threat?” Hinata puts his hands on his hips in protest. “Wait, no, I can see it. See Yachi? If I’m the biggest threat here then you’re totally safe!”</p><p>Yachi makes a small sound, putting her hands in her lap.</p><p>“So, which one of you is marked?” Suga looks between them, his eyes gravitating towards the man.</p><p>As expected, the man half-raises his hand.</p><p>“I owe Hinata my life, so it was a fair trade.”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes glimmer.</p><p>“Oh!” He yelps. “You guys probably don’t know but Kageyama was the one driving the car when we crashed!”</p><p>“Is that something to be happy about?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow. “I caused your death.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, stop blaming yourself. I wasn’t wearing a seatbelt.” Hinata waves him off.</p><p>It was something that Suga took a deep interest in. The fact that Hinata, whenever alone, would shy away from the topic of his death, putting a hand over his stomach from where he had been impaled. Now, with Kageyama, he was entirely open and borderline cheerful about it.</p><p>“Anyways, since you’re my marked human,” His eyes fill with glee with the idea of having a marked human. “You’re an honorary member of the clan!”</p><p>“Does that mean I have to work here?” Kageyama’s voice gets low.</p><p>“Nah, Suga’s the only human worker here.” Hinata jumps into a chair, Akaashi descending the stairs, waving hi to everyone. “Akaashi! How’s Bokuto.”</p><p>Akaashi shrugs and immediately goes into the storeroom. Usually, that meant Bokuto was either doing well or he did something to upset Akaashi. Suga couldn't quite figure out which shrug was which, but it definitely wasn’t his “Bokuto is a child not a husband” sigh.</p><p>Akaashi pokes his head out of the door, eyeing the humans.</p><p>“Hinata’s marked human?” He asks.</p><p>“Yeah.” Suga responds. “And friend from school.”</p><p>“Ah, the girl who didn't pour boiling water on him.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Akaashi offers her a closed-mouth smile and ducks back into the storeroom.</p><p>“You did a great thing, Yachi.” Suga strikes up a conversation. “Not many people would stand up for vampires, but you did.”</p><p>“What happened wasn’t right.” She shakes her head. “I mean, look at him.”</p><p>She motions to Hinata, who is jumping on the balls of his feet, excitedly and passionately explaining clans to Kageyama, who does nothing but drink his drink and vaguely nod.</p><p>“How could he possibly be harmful?”</p><p>“You have a point there.” Suga smiles.</p><p>“I mean, if a vampire is so willing to protect others, how could they be evil? Hinata’s always stood up for me and protected me, even before the rumors started spreading and the incident. He also looks out for his sister and mom! Did you know he only pays for rent and saves a bit and sends the rest of his paycheck home?” Yachi smiles. “After everything happened, I realized that maybe there are more vampires like Hinata out there. Kindhearted ones.”</p><p>“That’s pretty optimistic of you.” Suga leans forward in his chair.</p><p>“Is your vampire like that, too?”</p><p>“My what?”</p><p>“You said you were marked, does your vampire like to protect you, too?”</p><p>Suga looks across the room at Oikawa, who is getting yelled at by Iwaizumi.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess he’s pretty protective.” He mumbles, scratching his neck.</p><p>“It feels good to have someone like that in your life, doesn’t it?” Yachi follows his gaze across the room. “Someone who cares about you more than themself.”</p><p>“I’m… going to go help Akaashi. Managerial duties and such.” Suga excuses himself, sneaking one last glance at Oikawa, briefly meeting his eyes.</p><p>Oikawa looks away as Suga slips into the back room.</p><p>“Hey, you listening? I said to connect these two wires, we have to replace the plug before opening.” Iwaizumi snaps his fingers in front of Oikawa’s face. “And… you seem distracted. What is it?”</p><p>“That scent.” Oikawa hums. “I’m starting to worry about it.”</p><p>“Why? It was just a customer scent.”</p><p>“But what if it wasn’t?” Oikawa drops the plug. “We have regulars all the time and their scents don’t bother me. The fact that it’s fear tactic that’s familiar. Doesn’t that seem a little off to you?”</p><p>“Why are you getting so worked up about this?”</p><p>“Because!” Oikawa begins defensively. “Because I don’t want Suga to be forced into becoming a vampire.”</p><p>“Oh?” Iwaizumi teases with a smile.</p><p>“Shut up.” Oikawa mutters, lightly shoving him.</p><p>“Is Tooru-dono getting attached?”</p><p>“I said shut up!” Oikawa shoves him a bit harder, trying to focus on connecting the wires.</p><p>Iwaizumi holds his hands up in defeat, giving Oikawa ten seconds of blissful silence.</p><p>“It was the feeding, right? That’s what made you fall for him?”</p><p>“I did not fall for him!” Oikawa half-yells, the two humans and the vampire across the room stopping their conversation to look at him. “I’m just concerned about his safety, that’s all. I would do the same to any other clan member.”</p><p>“Oh, so he’s a clan member now, is he?”</p><p>“Honorary.” Oikawa pulls a smile. </p><p>“So if someone was using fear tactic on Bokuto…”</p><p>“That’s Akaashi’s problem.” Oikawa answers without a second to spare. Iwaizumi starts to grin and Oikawa quickly tries to cover for himself. “No, no, it’s because he works here! Bokuto doesn’t work here, so it’s different.”</p><p>“Different.” Iwaizumi repeats with a snort. “Staying over at his house and inviting him over is definitely different.”</p><p>“It’s not like that! Stop it!”</p><p>“Alright, alright. I’ve had my fun.”</p><p>Iwaizumi drops it, but he can’t help but notice Oikawa was getting more flustered and defensive than usual. He side eyes his friend as Oikawa gives up on the plug, Iwaizumi stepping in and fixing the issue effortlessly. </p><p>“I’m going to go get ready for work.” Oikawa mumbles, practically sulking on his way to the door.</p><p>Iwaizumi had seen Oikawa in many lights throughout their lives. He knew what Oikawa looked like angry, what he looked like happy, what he looked like brokenhearted. This was not an Oikawa he had seen before, one that must have been locked away for so long. One that Oikawa didn’t show just anyone.</p><p>Something that reminded him of the way Oikawa looked at Ushijima before he realized he was being used. </p><p>Oikawa, on the other hand, rushed to his room, taking a seat on his bed, the pit he felt in his stomach growing tremendously. He clamps a hand over his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut, trying not to make any sounds.</p><p>He can’t go through this, not again.</p><p>-</p><p>“You can take your pick of any room.” Iwaizumi advises Suga. “Sorry that we don’t keep food in the house, there’s not much need with only vampires staying over.”</p><p>“It’s four in the morning, I think I can manage for a few more hours after stuffing myself at Asahi’s place.”</p><p>“Alright, just make yourself comfortable. I normally don’t go to sleep until the sun is up and Oikawa sleeps at-”</p><p>“Five, I know.” Suga sighs. “Believe me, my roommate and I were made very well aware of that fact.”</p><p>Iwaizumi presses his lips together into a thin line as Suga opens one of the far rooms near the entrance. Inside, a neatly kept bedroom rested, a joint bathroom connecting it to another guest room. Iwaizumi comes into his room with a spare pair of pajamas, pointing out where they keep the shampoo and toothbrushes.</p><p>With the amount of toiletries they kept on hand, Suga could definitely believe that Iwaizumi and Oikawa had once been innkeepers. He takes a quick shower, changes into the spare clothes, and lays out his clothing to be regretfully worn again the next day. </p><p>He dreads the ride home, everyone on the subway looking at his way-too-flashy shirt that probably still smells like sweat and alcohol. Anyone within a five foot radius of him would know exactly where he’s been the night before.</p><p>He breathes into the t-shirt he has on, a funny little red shirt with a grey alien on it, the fabric smelling faintly of detergent. He used this brand, too, he thinks as he smiles to himself. Even laundry was a shared experience.</p><p>Suga slips under the covers, trying to conserve what little battery he still had on his phone, and closes his eyes, trying not to let the soft echo of Iwaizumi watching tv in the living room bother him too much as he slowly lulls into a peaceful slumber.</p><p>-</p><p>Suga blinks awake, and then jolts with a start, looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings. A few moments of fear washes over him before the night before clicks, and he relaxes, sighing, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>He scans over his surroundings, taking them in. His phone was still at a dangerously low battery level, it was one in the afternoon (much to his own dismay), his clothes were now neatly folded on the dresser, a brown paper bag resting next to it. </p><p>Suga groggily gets out of bed and shuffles over to the bag, peering inside. A lemon poppyseed muffin. He looks down at his clothes and sniffs the fabric. Freshly washed. He raises an eyebrow at the muffin and carefully bites into it, catching the crumbs with his hand. He’d have to thank Iwaizumi later. He greedily takes another bite.</p><p>As much as he wants to eat all of it, he couldn’t without his morning coffee. He did happen to notice a coffee machine from one of his many, many times in the kitchen, the model at least ten times more advanced than the one he and Tanaka had been gifted when they graduated high school. He opens the door and shuffles out of the room, meeting Iwaizumi in the living room as he crosses over into the kitchen.</p><p>“Good morning.” He greets, channel surfing before landing on a mindless game show.</p><p>“Afternoon.” Suga yawns. “Mind if I make coffee?”</p><p>“The mugs are in the cabinet above it. Sugar to the left, cream in the fridge.” Iwaizumi answers without missing a heartbeat.</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>“Where did you get that muffin?” He furrows his brow as Suga sets down his breakfast. </p><p>Suga freezes with the mug in his hands, eyeing Iwaizumi with equal confusion.</p><p>“I thought you got it…” He trails off, looking at the muffin. “I remember telling you I liked citrusy things.”</p><p>“Well, as much as I remember you telling me you liked lime with your moscow mule but prefer lemon with your long island ice tea, I’ve been here all morning.”</p><p>“Then who-”</p><p>“Oikawa went out earlier.” Iwaizumi comes to the same conclusion, Suga’s heart thumping lightly. </p><p>“Oikawa?” Suga starts making coffee, grabbing the cream and sugar. “I guess I’ll have to thank him later, I almost scarfed it all down so I guess I was hungrier than I thought.”</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Did his heart just <i>thump?</i></p><p>No way.</p><p>It just… couldn’t.</p><p>His heart <i>thumps</i> again, this time, much more prominently.</p><p>Suga clenches his chest, clearing his throat, watching as the coffee starts to fill the mug, sugar and cream at the ready. He doesn’t notice Iwaizumi side eyeing him, pretending to watch the contestants try to fit through oddly shaped holes.</p><p>Suga’s posture goes slack and he turns on his heel.</p><p>“Did you…” He starts cautiously. “Wash my clothes?”</p><p>“No, it’s Oikawa’s week for laundry.”</p><p>Suga’s lips press into a line, and he turns back to his coffee, unsatisfied with the answer. He grabs the mug handle, the demon muffin, and joins Iwaizumi on the couch, neither one of them daring to speak a word.</p><p>It doesn't help that Oikawa decides to join the party, walking in, dressed in casual clothes. Other than the pajamas Suga had given him, he’d never seen Oikawa in casual clothing. His own casual wear was very different to what Suga expected.</p><p>A blue shirt with the print of a UFO on it, and a pair of black jeans. Nothing special about it in any way, but still, it was enough to stun Suga speechless. He averts his eyes, and Oikawa looks Suga up and down.</p><p>“You gave him my favorite shirt?”</p><p>“You’re more of the same size than he and I are. I just grabbed the first shirt I saw, didn’t know it was your favorite.”</p><p>“What? The shirt I bought when we went to <i>the</i> Roswell crash landing site?”</p><p>“You’ve been to America?” Suga asks, more interested in their travels than the fact that they had gone to such a strange vacation spot.</p><p>“Once or twice.” Iwaizumi supplies. “Just wash it, Tooru-dono, don’t get your panties in a twist.”</p><p>“Why do you call him Tooru-dono?” Suga absent-mindedly asks, Oikawa’s face going red.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” He lunges at Iwaizumi, who looks overjoyed at the fact he got to tell the story. </p><p>“Well!” He begins, pushing Oikawa to the floor with an impressive thud. “The year is 1794, Tooru’s drunk and we’re in a lord’s rice field-”</p><p>“Trespassing-”</p><p>“We were oh so young-”</p><p>“In our seventies-”</p><p>“And Tooru stops, grabs my arm, swings his arms out-”</p><p>“Stop it, Iwa, I swear to god-”</p><p>“And he just screams at the top of his lungs-”</p><p>“Stop it!”</p><p>“From now on call me Tooru-dono, King of The Vampires!”</p><p>“Iwa, I swear, I will murder you-”</p><p>This time, he’s interrupted by a laugh. He stares at Suga, who’s trying his hardest to hold it all in, but he’s failing miserably. His laugh slips through the cracks of his hands and a wave of some emotion washes over him.</p><p>“That’s so lame,” Suga chuckles, his eyes sparkling. <i>”Tooru-dono.”</i></p><p>“I’d prefer if the past stays in the past.” Oikawa mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest, looking like an impatient child. He tries not to let it get to him that it’s the first time Suga’s ever uttered his first name.</p><p>“Why? I think it’s funny.”</p><p>“Well I don’t.” Oikawa huffs, flopping down between them on the couch. “I’ll just make up some dumb nickname for you, too.”</p><p>“Stupidkawa.” Suga fires off, sipping his coffee.</p><p>“Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi adds.</p><p>“Lamekawa.” Suga smiles.</p><p>“Asskawa.”</p><p>“Why are all of yours curse words?” Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, his eyes full of disappointment. He turns to Suga. “And you’re not any better, you should at least come up with better insults.”</p><p>He looks back at Iwaizumi and stares at him for a second.</p><p>“Bitchykawa.”</p><p>“I hate both of you and would fire you all if I could.” He stands up and starts to exit the room before he points at Suga. “And I want my shirt back.”</p><p>“Hey,” Suga chirps, Oikawa standing still. “Thanks for the muffin and the laundry,” Oikawa opens his mouth to speak, but Suga beats him to it. “Tooru-dono.”</p><p>“I will eat you.” He narrows his eyes.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.” Suga calls after him as he leaves. “I’d just come back and beat your ass.”</p><p>Oikawa throws up a rather rude finger, disappearing down the hallway. Iwaizumi looks at Suga and shrugs. </p><p>“You’d probably win.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Equilibrium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for language, violence, and panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kuroo, this is the second time you’ve killed me while feeding.” Kenma brings his knees up to his chest, his eyes burning bright red as he stares down at his phone. “Please avoid puncturing my artery.”</p><p>“It’s not like I meant to.” Kuroo mutters, sitting on the couch next to him. “You want to get this over with or do you want to wait a few days? Maybe you’ll finally take me up on my offer of becoming a vampire.”</p><p>Kenma sighs and puts his phone down, meeting Kuroo’s eyes. Without saying another word, he holds his hand out expectantly, crushing Kuroo’s dreams of being able to turn Kenma. Yet. Kuroo gives Kenma his arm, his hands cold due to being bloodless, Kuroo having stolen his warmth. Kenma bares his fangs, biting into Kuroo’s forearm. </p><p>Kuroo hisses softly, the action humbling. He knew that it probably hurt Kenma this much when he fed, even though they had moved from the arm to his neck. Despite being in a relationship, feeding was the most intimate the two got. </p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>Kuroo didn’t like girls all too much, but he felt the same way about guys, about anyone that was neither or both or somewhere in between. Kenma understood this completely, and had likewise “fallen off the swing”. However, unlike the latter, Kuroo still felt romantic attraction, and he was, is, completely and utterly in love with Kenma. He knows deep in his heart that Kenma cares for him in a different way than he did most friends, and in a different way than how he cared for his family.</p><p>Kuroo got to be in a different league, his own league, and if that wasn’t love, then he didn't know what love was. </p><p>Kenma sucks on the wounds, the appeal changing dramatically from when he has to redo the mark once a week. Kuroo still tastes like copper, but instead of the hot liquid being hard to stomach, like chugging half-melted butter, it brings a sense of overwhelming comfort, like he was eating a home cooked meal. </p><p>The feed is messy, but Kuroo expects nothing less from a fledgling. Even humans that regularly feed and know how to take blood have trouble when given their own set of fangs. The action, the purpose, of marking a human is to prepare them for becoming a vampire, the sense of ownership over a marked human coming from the notion that “this is my sire”. He can’t help but feel proud, watching Kenma feed like this.</p><p>Kenma laps at the blood, pulling away and licking his lips. The wound closes up, and Kuroo takes to petting Kenma’s hair as he leans against him, satisfied and sleepy. Feeding from a pureblood vampire will ultimately stave off the cravings for the duration of his fledgling state, rendering Kenma harmless and freely able to choose his path. He’s simultaneously a human and a fully adapted vampire.</p><p>Kuroo presses his lips to Kenma’s head, Kenma falling deeper into his arms, wanting nothing more than to hold and be held.</p><p>“I promise I won’t snap and hit an artery next time.”</p><p>“You better. I can’t afford to skip another two weeks of classes because the sun is too annoying to look at.”</p><p>They sit in comfortable silence, Kuroo rubbing small circles on Kenma’s back. A question bubbles up in Kenma’s throat.</p><p>“Hey, Kuroo, that reminds me, can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“Hm?” Kuroo hums, his eyes closed, taking in the warmth they now shared.</p><p>“You said you snapped.” Kenma breathes. “When we went to visit Vessel, you said that you were waiting to see who snapped first with that marked pair. What did you mean by that?”</p><p>A light chuckle escapes Kuroo.</p><p>“I didn’t mean snap like that, I’d be genuinely surprised if they ever hurt each other. Even the angry one.” Kuroo opens one eye slightly before closing it, readjusting his grip on Kenma. “No, I mean who snaps, gives in, and makes the first move in their relationship. It’s bound to happen soon.”</p><p>-</p><p>The kick lands. Hard. </p><p>Square in the soft flesh of Suga’s thigh as he narrowly blocks his stomach. It’s the most he can do while fighting through the fear tactic that threatens to break him. He’s about to die in an abandoned alleyway, the less-traveled shortcut he always used to get to work. </p><p>How cliche.</p><p>“You’re pretty hard to get alone, aren’t you?”</p><p>The vampire spits on the ground near Suga, his hands in his pocket, his collar pulling to reveal a rather sickeningly familiar scar. He forgot that vampires scarred when the wounds were severe enough.</p><p>Still, the chunk of throaty flesh Tooru had once ripped out with his teeth had grown back, and probably didn’t hurt. There was no reason for this other than revenge.</p><p>“I’ll fucking kill you. Eye for an eye, my respect and status for a lowly human. Didn’t I fucking say I’d wait until you were all alone?”</p><p>Suga wishes he didn’t turn Tooru down when he asked if he should come pick him up for work. He thought he was safe, since it would be the third time he’s walked alone since the fear tactic stopped. He walked into the nameless vampire’s trap, and he walked into it alone.</p><p>Nameless vampire. He didn’t even deserve a name, to be humanized, since his words and actions were so disgusting. </p><p>“Especially a lowly human that belongs to a lowly vampire such as Oikawa.”</p><p>Another kick lands, but Suga’s too scared to scream, the sound bouncing around his throat like he was about to explode.</p><p>“Oikawa used to be so fun. So meek. Just a little pet for his beloved pureblood. That’s how it should be, shouldn’t it? Devoting your life to your maker?”</p><p>Another kick lands, and Suga can taste blood.</p><p>“And what does he do? He rips out his heart the moment he’s got fangs. Killed his little friend to drink enough blood to overpower him.”</p><p>This time it’s a punch that lands hard on his side, the force causing him to contort.</p><p>“I bet you knew that, though.” He spits. “It’s a story older than the two of us, the facts set in stone, but I’m sure he would play the victim to anyone who spreads their legs for him.”</p><p>Suga shakes his head, the action disappearing in the full-body shakes he was experiencing. His muscles are tense, clenching like he’s being electrocuted. His entire body rigid, paralyzed by his own fear. He wants nothing more than to scream for help.</p><p>“Do you like being Oikawa’s whore? You’re the first marked human since his last sire, but even then, he can’t keep his playthings alive. You’re as good as dead when you’re with him.”</p><p>He grabs a fist full of Suga’s hair, exposing his neck.</p><p>“An eye for an eye, a neck for a neck.” Suga clenches his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks. He’s never felt so powerless. “I wonder what would happen if I sent him your head. You think he’d still have fun with it?”</p><p>He feels the vampire move in, and then, nothing. </p><p>Nothing as in the man, no, the monster, disappears from the vicinity, the fear dissipating like someone had taken a choking hand off of his neck. He gasps for air, coughing, straining as he frantically looks around, his eyes, full of tears, landing on the body on the ground in front of him. </p><p>The head, however, is halfway across the alleyway.</p><p>Suga coughs violently, choking for heavy air, sputtering as he staggers to get to his feet. Get away from the body. Get away from whatever was able to behead someone. He ultimately drops into the pool of blood, trying to look for the person who saved him.</p><p>
  <i>Tooru?</i>
</p><p>“Great, now there’s blood on my shoe.” An unfamiliar voice whines. “I just got these. Even in death he’s a bother.”</p><p>The man turns, and Suga is met with a red haired vampire in a hoodie, his hands tucked away in his pockets. If he’s able to easily high-kick someone’s head off, there’s no way he’s not dangerous. </p><p>“I couldn’t stand to listen to him talk anymore. Just annoying, isn’t it? Wasted immortality when it’s given to a lowlife like that. Now I’m gonna have to tell Suna what happened. Great. Just what I need, talking to Atsumu, too. Sakusa is going to kill me.”</p><p>Suga shakily manages to get on his feet, leaning against the dirty brick wall for support. </p><p>“Who-” He stutters, his voice hoarse.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter.” The man smiles, cutting him off. “You’ll find out soon enough, anyways, since you’re Tooru’s and all. Consider this a freebie, and consider yourself lucky, Sugawara-chan, as I always try to get even with what I owe and am owed. For now, I believe the smell of blood has started to spread, and that’s too much trouble for me to deal with.”</p><p>He gives Suga a two-finger salute and effortlessly jumps up onto a fire escape, disappearing onto a nearby rooftop. Suga drops to his knees, his nose catching up to him. The smell of blood was overpowering, burning his nose.</p><p>Something else burns in his throat, and he hunches over, the pool of blood seeping over to his hands and knees as he retches, emptying his stomach into the crimson mess. He sobs, grabbing at the blood, grabbing onto anything, just to let the tension out. He starts crying, his eyes wide and his breath hitching as he snaps his head towards a  figure appearing in the alleyway.</p><p>“Suga?”</p><p>It’s Daichi.</p><p>Suga breaks down, his sobs becoming wails. Daichi looks around at the scene, the confusion hitting him more than shock. Suga, kneeling in a pool of blood and vomit, and a headless body to his right. The air smells like fear tactic, whatever Suga ate earlier, and vampire blood.</p><p>“Suga, oh my god, are you okay?” He’s careful not to step in the mess as he approaches, stepping back when Suga recoils. “What are you-”</p><p>Suga shakes his head, wiping tears from his face, smearing blood across his cheeks. Daichi presses his lips together, trying to stay calm.</p><p>“Come on, get up, let’s go get you cleaned up.”</p><p>Daichi steps forward and Suga meets his eyes, pupils blown wide with fear. Suga looks down and starts shaking, his body still shaking, his heart pounding. Daichi holds his hands out and carefully lifts Suga to his feet, slowly offering for Suga to get on his back.</p><p>He can feel the wetness of the blood and god knows what else as it soaks through his own clothes. Well, so much for these pants. He can feel Suga’s heart pounding against his back, and it sinks his stomach. He doesn’t dare ask what happened.</p><p>Instead, he quickly carries Suga to Vessel, almost ripping the door off its hinges as he moves to put Suga down in the living room. Suga bursts into another round of tearless sobbing, his face red, painted in blood.</p><p>“Someone! Living room, now!” Daichi yells out into the house, not getting a response. “Dammit. Wait here.”</p><p>He runs over to the stairs, leaving Suga alone in the living room. Suga doesn’t know what to do, his chest tight, his breathing staggered at best. He tries to get a grip, tries to stop crying, but he’s never been so close to death. The words still play in his ears, the fear washing over him like an angry sea. </p><p>The pain catches up to him. The kicks, the punch, his skin feels like it’s crawling, his heartbeat heavy in his legs.</p><p>The door slams open, and Oikawa steps forward before freezing, his eyes going straight to the blood on Suga’s face. He regains his composure and runs over to Suga, instantly checking for wounds.</p><p>He smells like blood.</p><p>“What happened to you?” He breathes. “Suga…”</p><p>“Vampire from the club.” Suga chokes on his words, grabbing for Oikawa’s clothes. “The bite. You bit.” </p><p>“Shh, shh.” Oikawa hushes him, immediately hearing the strain on Suga’s voice. “You don’t need to speak.”</p><p>“I… so scared.” </p><p>Tears, clear, <i>human</i> tears, start to roll down his cheeks, and his breathing gets more rapid.</p><p>“Suga, Suga, shhh.” Oikawa pulls him into a hug, wrapping his arms around the shaking human. His human. Suga winces, and Oikawa can definitively say he’s injured. “You’re okay now, Suga, you’re safe.”</p><p>“You told me not to go alone.” Suga breathes out. “I didn’t listen. Why didn’t I listen?”</p><p>“Now is not the time to blame yourself.” Oikawa tightens his grip.</p><p>Suga’s body is warm, fitting perfectly into his arms. Was Suga always this small? Did he always fit into the crook of his neck like this? It doesn’t matter right now. He pushes all thoughts out of his head, focusing on making sure his human stops shaking, his heart shattering at the thought of Suga being scared shitless, half-dead and expecting a reaper. His poor human, all alone.</p><p>
  <i>His human.</i>
</p><p>His own thoughts register in his brain. He doesn’t hate it. It most certainly wasn’t a lie. Suga was… his. It was the only way he could put it.</p><p>“I thought you saved me.” Suga tightens his grip. “I thought it was you.”</p><p>“Who?” Oikawa pulls away. “What happened to you?”</p><p>Suga pulls away, his face white as a sheet, his eyes grim. Oikawa knew those eyes. They were the eyes that have seen death. Faced it head on. His own dull eyes.</p><p>He can’t help but lift his hands to Suga’s cheeks, holding him in place, gently stroking the skin with his thumbs. So soft.</p><p>“It’s okay, Suga, you’re safe now. I’m here, okay? I’ve got you.”</p><p>Suga slowly nods, his face reminding Oikawa of a pufferfish. He can’t help but smile, his hands trailing down to Suga’s neck, then his back. He goes to pull himself close. Suga lets out a small gasp, but the tears stop falling and he takes a few shaky breaths, looking up at Oikawa with unreadable, yet solemnly beautiful, eyes.</p><p>Suga pushes against Oikawa’s hands, closing his eyes.</p><p>Oikawa pulls back.</p><p>“Let’s go get you cleaned up, okay?” He whispers.</p><p>He swiftly picks up Suga, carrying him princess-style to his room, half-shoving Suga into the bathroom, letting him feed to heal the bruises that litter his body. Suga stares at himself in the mirror as he washes his face and his mouth out, Oikawa giving him clothes to change into.</p><p>Oikawa sits on the foot of his bed, addressing the tingle coming from his lips, his face starting to heat up now that they’ve both had time to cool down. What was that? Was he trying to go in for a kiss?</p><p>Suga could never possibly… </p><p>It was impossible.</p><p>There was no way.</p><p>“Tooru,” Suga emerges from the bathroom, dressed in plaid pajama pants and a plain shirt that were both too big for him. He smells like blood. Like fear. Like fabric softener, cologne, and mouthwash. </p><p>He smells like Oikawa. </p><p>“Yeah?” Oikawa licks his lips, meeting his glossy gaze.</p><p>“I think I like you.”</p><p>Red cannot begin to describe the color that Oikawa’s face flushes into. </p><p>“I mean, I… I was about to die and I didn’t even think of my own family. I thought of you.” Suga stammers, staring at his feet, clasping his wrist with his other hand. “I <i>only</i> thought of you, so, it has to...”</p><p>He gets pinker and pinker as he goes on, his throat drying the moment he dares to look up and see Oikawa’s face.</p><p>“I’m… sorry.” He looks down at his feet again, redefining the word embarrassed. “That was wrong of me to say. It was-”</p><p>“Suga.”</p><p>Suga wasn’t expecting his name to be spoken so softly. It was like a whisper. A secret. A promise. He looks up.</p><p>“I think...” He breathes in, as if the air would validate his feelings. “No, <i>I know,</i> I like you too.”</p><p>“You what?” Suga’s eyes fill with hope.</p><p>“I like you too, okay?” Oikawa repeats, suddenly getting sheepish. “Now, come here.”</p><p>He lifts a hand, and Suga crosses the room to take it. He pulls Suga close, wrapping his arms around his waist, his face buried in Suga’s chest. He tightens his grip and Suga wraps his hands around Oikawa’s neck.</p><p>“Everything I did was to protect you,” He mumbles into Suga’s chest. “Keeping you close, marking you, making sure you were happy… the only thing I couldn’t do was say it aloud.”</p><p>Suga nervously tightens his grip and licks his lips, buying time to gather his thoughts.</p><p>“Oikawa, can I… can I sleep in here tonight?”</p><p>Suga’s arms release his neck, lightly pushing him away. Oikawa’s expression says it all.</p><p>“Get your mind out of the gutter, Assikawa.”</p><p>“It’s not!” Oikawa defends himself. “I’m a lot more mature than you give me credit for!”</p><p>“I just don’t want to be alone tonight.” Suga can’t help but appreciate Oikawa still being Oikawa, even when his human shows up bruised and crying.</p><p>“I know.” Oikawa pats the spot next to him. “Get under the covers, get some sleep. We were overstaffed with Daichi here anyways, and I’ll keep everyone out.”</p><p>Oikawa overturns the duvet and lets Suga swing his legs under before crawling in next to him. Despite being a vampire, Oikawa was warm. It meant he was well fed, Suga’s blood coursing through both their veins, Oikawa’s blood coursing through his. </p><p>Equilibrium. Balance. Reciprocation.</p><p>The last time he was in Oikawa’s room, it had been the first time he offered to feed him. Looking back on it, he was scared, pained. This room represented the night his life had been taken from him.</p><p>He had forgotten about the negativity he had long ago associated with it. When did it stop being so negative? When did he go from being the silver-wearing human employee to being just a silver-haired family member?</p><p>He brushes up against Oikawa, a hand wrapping around his shoulders. It was warm. It was safe. A question pops up in Suga’s mind, but he bites his tongue. He can’t ask about the red haired vampire, not now, not when it could ruin everything he had.</p><p>For now, he was safe, and after seeing a vampire get his head kicked off, safe was the least he could ask for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Spice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“As we move into the new phase of this tragedy-”</p><p>“You consider this a tragedy?”</p><p>“What would you call it?”</p><p>“An opportunity.”</p><p>Suga snorts as he folds his laundry in the living room, the tv showing yet another debate between vampire-sympathizers and vampire-oppressors. Neither side would ever admit to those labels, though. It was all political.</p><p>“An opportunity for what? For vampires to come and take our positions? Our rights?”</p><p>“Rights that they had before being stripped of them! As we continue to give vampires equal rights, and as more marked humans enter the scene, what else can we do other than coexist?”</p><p>“Marked humans.” The woman scoffs. “Vampires are marking people for a reason! We should be worried, not accepting. Why mark so many humans? Should we anticipate some kind of mass attack?”</p><p>“I don’t believe so, I believe that the increase in marked humans represents coexistence, that it represents-”</p><p>Tanaka steps in front of the tv and clears his throat, his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>“Hey, I was watching that.” Suga protests, trying to see around Tanaka’s body.</p><p>“You’re not still trying to watch for news on the vampire who attacked you, right? It’s been a week, Suga, you should-”</p><p>“I’m not.” Suga interrupts a little too eagerly, dropping the underwear in his hands. “I swear, I’m not.”</p><p>Tanaka raises an eyebrow and reaches for the remote. His collar slips, revealing the five black dots that rested beneath his collarbone. Kanoka must have been a fifth generation. Tanaka stands tall, eyeing Suga with the intensity of an investigator. Suga finds himself wondering if he looked like that when he watched his clients at the gym.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want another therapy session?”</p><p>“I don’t need therapy.” Suga mutters. “I needed one session, which I happily went to the first time around. I’m not having nightmares, I’m not having flashbacks, I had a panic attack when it happened, but otherwise I’m fine. I talked to Tooru about it, told him a vampire saved me, and he said that he would thank them if he ever came to Vessel. Believe me, I am fine.”</p><p>“But are you?” Tanaka turns worried as he sits down next to Suga on the couch. “I know you love Vessel, but ever since you started working there,” He tredges carefully with his words. “You’ve been put in danger. So many times.”</p><p>“I know that,” Suga reassures him. “I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t still feel intimidated when Kageyama, Yachi, and Bokuto aren’t around, but I trust everyone there with my entire being. I trust Tooru.”</p><p>Tanaka breathes in deeply, pursing his lips.</p><p>“You’re still saving your money, right? Shouldn't you have saved enough for your own apartment by now? Are you just giving up the civil servant dream?”</p><p>“I’m still saving because I have nothing to spend it on.” Suga mutters. “I’m not giving up on my dream, I’m just… putting it on hold.”</p><p>“What if you turn?”</p><p>“Turn?”</p><p>“You know.”</p><p>“I know, but what I was asking is how that has to do with anything.”</p><p>“If you’re a vampire, can you still follow your dreams? I’ve known you since high school, working with kids was your dream. I just want to know if you’re giving up your dreams in favor of something that might be temporary. I want to make sure you don’t make a permanent change for something that might not last.”</p><p>It’s Suga’s turn to deeply sigh.</p><p>“Thank you, Tanaka, really, thank you for being so caring. But I need you to understand that I’m an adult, and this isn’t high school anymore. I can make my own decisions. Plus, there’s no guarantee that me being a vampire would mean I can’t still work with kids. The agency that turned me away for my financial situation was open for vampires adopting, and that was months ago.”</p><p>“So, if you had died in that alley, if in the future, Oikawa asks you if you wanted to be a vampire…”</p><p>“My answer would depend on how I felt. There’s always a way out if I regret it.”</p><p>Tanaka puts his hand on Suga’s shoulder and lightly shakes it.</p><p>“I’m putting my trust in you, okay? I said it once and I’ll say it again. If you come home as a vampire, I’m not inviting you in.”</p><p>Suga suppresses a laugh, pulling Tanaka in for a quick hug, Tanaka hitting his back with enough force to take the air out of his lungs.</p><p>“Why?” Suga wheezes. “Not still scared of vampires, are you?”</p><p>“I have my own vampire now, if you bit me I’d be in trouble and that’s what’s scary.”</p><p>“I’ve heard your two am phone calls with her, I know you like when she’s scary.”</p><p>“You got that damn right.”</p><p>-</p><p>“You got that damn right,” Oikawa nods, following Suga out of the door. “I can spend my breaks however well I please.”</p><p>“I’m just going to Asahi’s place, Tooru.” Suga tries to hide his smile. “You don’t even need a meal break.”</p><p>“Wanna bet?” He flashes his fangs as they exit the alleyway. Suga nudges him with his shoulder. </p><p>“Later.”</p><p>“Awe, but you smell so good,” Oikawa playfully whines as Suga opens the door for him. “Besides, I’ve never been in here. I usually just hand the check for the monthly tab to Asahi in the alleyway.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound shady at all.” Suga rolls his eyes, going over to his usual table.</p><p>Nishinoya isn’t working as a waiter tonight, helping further train Yamaguchi and Hinata at the bar. Akaashi has the night off, and he deserves it. Poor thing’s been the only person working the bar all week because of Hinata and Yamaguchi’s classes, and he’s starting to get dark circles under his eyes, mentioning how he needed five whole hours of sleep to get by.</p><p>Instead, the normal human waiters were working, already used to the sight of Suga, even more used to the clothing they were in. They were, however, not used to seeing the owner of Vessel in the flesh. He’s taller than they expected.</p><p>“I get the same thing every time, so my order’s probably already being made.” Suga slides a menu over to Oikawa. “You know, I don’t think I’ve seen you eat anything other than coffee and milk bread.”</p><p>“I eat other things.” Oikawa pouts and hides behind the menu, knowing full well that it was a lie. “Oh my god they have marble soda.”</p><p>“An entire menu of perfectly made food items and you want a marble soda?” Suga raises an eyebrow as his favorite waiter, Kinoshita, comes over. “Why am I not surprised.”</p><p>“It is the peak of innovation.”</p><p>“Suga-san, your order is already being made.” He turns to Oikawa, only slightly showing how nervous he is to be so close to a known vampire, other than Noya, that is. “Would you like to order anything… Sir?”</p><p>“A melon marble soda, please.” Oikawa puts the menu down on the table and props his head up on his elbows. “I’m not really one to eat.” He smiles, his fangs still out.</p><p>Suga can see Kinoshita cringe at the sight, and the minute he steps away, he pulls one of Oikawa’s arms out from under his head, Oikawa toppling over onto the table.</p><p>“Rude!” He protests, rubbing his face.</p><p>“Put your fangs away, it’s not polite.”</p><p>“Oh come on, just because it’s not a social norm doesn’t mean I can’t do it.”</p><p>Suga gives him a flat look, and Oikawa puts his fangs away.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want food?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m not too fond of food. Reminds me of the food I ate when I was human.”</p><p>Suga’s almost stunned speechless. Oikawa was willingly telling him something about his days as a human?</p><p>“You’re so lucky that you can just go somewhere and order food and it’s brought to you.” Oikawa mumbles, looking around the room with his head propped up on his elbows again. “Iwaizumi’s family and my family shared a farm and my siblings and I would have to work long days taking care of the crops. I was the youngest, so I was in charge of watering the crops, and that’s what I did for months of my life, if you can believe it. All these good looks, wasted on talking to the onions.”</p><p>He blows a piece of hair out of his face. Suga doesn’t dare say anything out of fear it would make Oikawa stop talking. He knew nothing about Oikawa’s past other than that he was an innkeeper and had maker issues.</p><p>He didn’t know that he knew Iwaizumi as a human, let alone grow up and share a farm with him.</p><p>“We were so poor, we could barely make enough to feed ourselves and afford supplies at the same time.” He grumbles. “So poor that…” He trails off and makes a face. “Never mind. Not important.” He clears his throat, and Kinoshita places Suga’s food and Oikawa’s soda out in front of them.</p><p>The air hangs heavy between them, and Oikawa presses the marble down into the drink, bubbles fizzing around the smooth surface. He takes a swig, and grins.</p><p>“I’m glad I’m able to drink things like this.” </p><p>“How did you become a vampire?” Suga asks, instantly regretting it.</p><p>Oikawa’s face goes dark, but he doesn’t make any effort to answer it or shut Suga down. He just ignores it completely, and somehow, that felt worse.</p><p>“You like spicy food?” He looks down at Suga’s plate, his mouth slightly open. “I can practically smell the heartburn.”</p><p>Suga willingly drops the vampire subject.</p><p>“I do like spicy food. It doesn’t affect me that much, and you wouldn't believe the amount of times that Tanaka’s tried to challenge my tolerance.” Suga takes a bite, watching as Oikawa borderline studies hiim eating. He uses his hand to cover his mouth. “I think he burned his taste buds off.”</p><p>“Serves him right.” Oikawa eyes the plate again. “No one in their right mind would ever order something that’s this bright red.”</p><p>“Says you, Mr. Vampire.”</p><p>“Touchè.”</p><p>“Want a bite?”</p><p>“No, I don’t eat and if I did it wouldn’t be something so threatening.”</p><p>“Oh come on, just one bite. You look like you’re about to start drooling over it.”</p><p>“I really shouldn’t.”</p><p>Suga picks up a bite with his chopsticks and holds it out, Oikawa staring at it with the same look he has when he’s about to feed.</p><p>“Say ah.”</p><p>Oikawa meets his eyes, his face going slack. He gives in, opens his mouth, and looks at him, his brown eyes expectant, submissive, waiting for food. Suga takes special note of the expression, knowing that he’d probably only see that expression again in a much different and way less innocent setting. Suga pushes the food into his mouth. </p><p>Wait, what did he just think?</p><p>Suga’s glad that Oikawa starts coughing, reaching for his drink, otherwise he’d have to explain why he was turning either dangerously pale or incriminatingly pink. He can feel his face start to heat up, but his hands aren’t turning pink like they normally do when he’s embarrassed.</p><p>“Why?” Oikawa fans his tongue, his voice coarse, chasing the food with his drink. Red wells up in his eyes. “Why are you like this?”</p><p>Suga shrugs, eating another bite, scared of the potential squeak of his voice.</p><p>“Remind me to never eat your food again, that was awful.” With a final cough, he finishes his drink, wiping a red tear from his eye. “Dammit.” He shudders. “You’re scary.”</p><p>“It’s how I like it.”</p><p>“Are you sure you aren’t the one with the burnt off taste buds? Damn, how far did Tanaka go to challenge you?”</p><p>“I can still taste your nasty blood, though.”</p><p>“I am not nasty. I am coppery.”</p><p>Suga blows air out of his nose, the spice going up his throat. He coughs, his nose burning as he reaches for his napkin, Oikawa bursting into a fit of laughter at Suga’s pain.</p><p>“Karma!” He points at Suga, turning his nose up in victory, almost glowing. “Karma for making me eat food. Serves you right.”</p><p>“Oh shut up.” Suga tries not to touch his eyes. “Tooru-dono.”</p><p>“Hey, now, there’s no need for name calling.” </p><p>“I’ll get Iwaizumi to call you worse names the rest of the night. He doesn’t need context.”</p><p>“Oh, like he doesn’t do that already.” Oikawa rolls his eyes, resting his head on his hand, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Besides, you won’t get the chance after break.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Suga carefully asks, not wanting to revisit that same expectant look in his eyes that seems to be floating around the back of his mind.</p><p>Guess he’s stuck with that mental image, now.</p><p>“Because it’s my meal break too, remember?”</p><p>His smile is sickeningly sweet, and part of Suga wishes that he could shut him up and wipe the stupid grin off his face. The other part wants his meal break to never end. </p><p>“Tomorrow, I have a plan.”</p><p>-</p><p>“So,” Kuroo crosses his legs, his arms spread out on the back of his couch. “Wanna tell me why you stepped in?”</p><p>“Look, the human was about to die.” Tendou defends himself, barely looking up from his phone as he scrolls through the news. “You told me to look after him, and I did.”</p><p>“But now I have to deal with not just Atsumu for one of his vampires being killed, but Sakusa for one of his underlings for being the one to do it.”</p><p>“Hey, you came to me.” Tendou points out. “I’ve been around long enough for this to not be surprising. Unlike you, you’re just a little baby! Little pureblood baby that hasn’t even stopped aging yet. So cute.” He makes a point to squeeze Kuroo’s cheek, the latter unamused.</p><p>“Have you talked to Oikawa yet?”</p><p>Tendou huffs, pulling away, and Kuroo can practically feel the frustration radiating off of him.</p><p>“Not yet, if I tried to approach him while the vampire was using fear tactic, he would have assumed it was me and attacked me on the spot.”</p><p>“It’s been a week since then.” Kuroo’s eyes darken. “I told you to make amends, didn’t I? I may be a lot younger than you and you may be considerably stronger, but I’m still the pureblood in charge of this area, which includes Oikawa.”</p><p>Tendou groans more out of annoyance than agitation.</p><p>“No need to get all scary pureblood on me. I’ll make amends, and then I’m out. You get your happy trauma-free vampires, and I get my closure.”</p><p>“Good.” Kuroo brings his hands to his lap. “Oikawa’s past has caused a lot of trouble for me, and with his strength, I don’t think it would be wise to let him continue like this. It’s only a matter of time before the bomb ticking inside him goes off again.”</p><p>“I’m prepared for it.” Tendou mumbles. “Believe me, I’m well aware that he can kill me if it was a one on one, but if Iwaizumi is there to hold him back, given that he isn’t also angry with me, or if the human is there, he’ll be less inclined to go for my neck.”</p><p>“Go for your neck?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s kind of his thing.” Tendou says, the tone behind it speaking more than just five words. </p><p>Kuroo makes the wise decision not to ask questions. </p><p>“How’s school going?” Tendou looks around at the textbooks scattered around the room. “Looks boring.”</p><p>“Just fine.” Kuroo responds, bored. “Had a very interesting interaction when I decided to take a history elective to get one of my final humanity requirements. The TA is the bartender at Vessel. It seems like no matter where I turn, the Vessel vampires just keep popping up. There’s like three of them at all times.”</p><p>“That’s Oikawa for you.” Tendou snorts, standing up and stretching his arms. “Always pitying the young ones. You also can’t get rid of him. He’s like a fungus.”</p><p>“I swear to god if you make a goddamn fungi pun-”</p><p>“Oh, please.” Tendou slips his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “I would never stoop that low. I’m the <i>fun guy</i> here, remember?”</p><p>Without another word, Tendou leaves, humming to himself. Kuroo pinches the bridge of his nose, actually in pain, hoping more than anything that he could solve the headache that was Oikawa and Tendou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may or may not have finished writing this entire story tonight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Blood Flow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: non-explicit nsfw in second part of chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto is, in many ways, a simple man. He likes watching sports, going all out for his favorite teams, he likes being able to fix things to get a response of gratitude, and he especially likes being strong and acting tough and manly, especially when Akaashi’s watching.</p><p>But he has a big heart, and that’s what set him apart. What made Akaashi fall for him. He was the epitome of manly, but his heart was in the right place; in the hands of others. It’s why he was everyone’s favorite teacher, the teacher that made lessons fun with games, adopting a harsh “no student left behind” policy that worked him to the bone. </p><p>He loved his job, teaching at Fukurodani Academy, and he was a surprisingly great mentor and homeroom teacher for 2-C.</p><p>The only issue is that he was terrified that his students would hate him if they ever found out he was married to a vampire. He was far, <i>very, very far,</i> from being ashamed of Akaashi. He was also <i>very far</i> from being ashamed of his sexuality, fully accepting his status as a complete and utter disaster bisexual.</p><p>He was scared that they would do something to hurt Akaashi’s image, and Akaashi’s reputation mattered to Bokuto more than his own reputation ever did. He wanted more than anything for his students to love Akkashi as much as he did. In every story he had told his students, they fell more and more in awe with Akaashi and all the interesting quirks the couple had, and Bokuto didn't have the heart to possibly ruin it by mentioning he was a vampire. He loved Akaashi too much, and his students knew that.</p><p>He was open about the fact he had a husband, it was the running joke with his students that anything could get Bokuto-sensei to go on a tangent about his husband if you prompted it enough and didn't want to sit through a lesson. It was only his second year of teaching, and his students already had him figured out.</p><p>“So, my foot’s still stuck in the bridge, Akaashi is crying, which is always messy, and that’s when the man with the guitar starts screaming-” The door opens, interrupting Bokuto from telling his students about how he proposed instead of teaching them about how to use a gerrand in English.</p><p>“Excuse me, Bokuto-san,” Konoha sticks his head in, his red eyes sheepishly gleaming. “All of my expo markers seem to be missing, do you have any to spare?”</p><p>Bokuto turns around and picks one up, doing a small practice underhand swing, Konoha nodding. He throws the marker, and Konoha easily catches it with one hand. </p><p>“Thank you!” He shoots Bokuto a cheerful smile and heads off back to his own classroom.</p><p>The interaction, while short, has an impact over the room. Bokuto can feel the deep shift. No one said anything, and there was an unspoken agreement of uneasiness. It grows heavy on his heart, his soul, knowing that if he did succeed in getting Akaashi to turn him, his students would look at him the same way.</p><p>“Class…” He begins, his tone changing dramatically from his usually happy demeanor. “Does having a vampire teacher scare you?”</p><p>It takes a moment for his students to process the question. Then, once they all come to their own conclusions, they sit in silence. Bokuto can’t blame them. If he was asked the same question when he was their age, given that he had known about vampires, he would feel that same unrest weighing heavy on his shoulders. </p><p>A girl in the second row raises her hand, and Bokuto looks at her, nodding.</p><p>“I can’t speak for the class, but, I personally believe that he’s not a bad person, just because he’s a vampire. I saw on the news that most vampires only feed from marked humans or people they trust.”</p><p>A few people murmur in agreement.</p><p>“But,” Someone speaks up. “You can’t deny that he has the possibility to hurt someone at any point in time. Vampires are just ticking time bombs.”</p><p>“And humans aren’t?” Bokuto blurts out, the class turning to face him. He sighs, defeated, the confession he so desperately needs to get off his chest haunting him. “Take humans, for example. Humans have that same potential for harm at any point in time, as well. That being said, it is easier for a vampire, and there’s a built in motive. However,” He smiles a bit to himself. “Some vampires are just worth meeting.”</p><p>His eyes sparkle the same way they sparkle when he talks about Akaashi. A few of them put two and two together, a few others look in disgust that their teacher could possibly sympathize with vampires, and the rest contemplate his words. He was their teacher, after all, and he wouldn’t lead them astray.</p><p>“So, should I continue telling my story in English so I can at least pretend I taught you something today?”</p><p>-</p><p>“You wanna what?” Oikawa stares up at Suga, Suga’s stare determined. “This was your plan?”</p><p>“You’ve been drinking from my wrist, and I think it’s time you move to my neck. I heard it’s quicker and less painful, and to be honest, I think it’s a little sexy.”</p><p>Oikawa’s mouth falls open at Suga’s honesty.</p><p>He can’t deny that he’s wanted to bite Suga’s neck for a while now. It was something that two people shared, something intimate, something that made the act of feeding either a romantic gesture, or the most brutal final moments.</p><p>Suga reaches his hair up and strokes Oikawa’s hair, playing with the strands between his fingers. They’re sitting on Oikawa’s bed, which was simultaneously the best and worst place to be for something like this. Oikawa swallows hard, thinking about all the past times he’s fed from people’s necks in this bed. </p><p>It was a number he would never tell Suga.</p><p>“Please don’t make me ask twice.” Suga’s face softens. “This is embarrassing enough already.”</p><p>Oikawa finds his words.</p><p>“It’s more dangerous,” The words fall out before he can stop them. “There’s a large artery and if you don’t know what you’re doing you might make the human bleed out. Younger vampires do it all the time.”</p><p>Suga leans back and starts to unbutton his shirt confirming his answer. It’s hard not to look, even though this isn’t the first time he’s seen him shirtless. Not even the first time since they’ve been seeing each other. Suga undresses the left side of his body, pulling his shirt down enough to expose his neck, his mark proudly displayed on his chest.</p><p>“If you kill me, I’ll just come back to haunt you. I’d have to stay in this room for two weeks, of course,” Suga presses his lips against Oikawa’s, something that they’d done many times already, but it never felt this deep, this needy and wishful. “But I trust you enough to know where to feed and I trust you with my life, okay?”</p><p>“Of course,” Oikawa stutters, scanning down Suga’s exposed body.</p><p>Suga climbs into Oikawa’s lap and Oikawa presses his back against his headboard, wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist.</p><p>“Pretty compromising position, don’t you think?” Suga laughs a little to himself, the words a joke but his smile genuine. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Oikawa meets Suga’s eyes. “I could get used to this.”</p><p>“You’re embarrassing, Tooru-dono, in the best way.”</p><p>“Please…” Oikawa breathes. “Just call me Tooru. Just once more.”</p><p>“I’ll do that when you start using my given name.”</p><p>“I like the way Suga-chan sounds.” Oikawa nuzzles into Suga’s shoulder.</p><p>“I was beginning to think you don’t know it.”</p><p>“I know it, I’m just waiting for the right time.”</p><p>Oikawa unsheathes his fangs and grazes them over the place where Suga’s shoulder meets his neck. </p><p>“You know,” Oikawa places a soft kiss on Suga’s skin. “You learn a lot about anatomy as a vampire.”</p><p>“I would imagine so.”</p><p>“Here,” Oikawa presses his lips against Suga’s shoulder. “Is the subclavian artery. It would get a bit messy if I bit there.” He moves his lips and presses them against another spot. “But this is the subclavian vein.”</p><p>“If it’s the subclavian,” He can feel Suga’s voice vibrate through his lips. “Wouldn’t that mean it’s under my clavicle?”</p><p>“Hush.” Oikawa counters, pressing his lips against Suga’s neck.</p><p>“Now you’re just kissing me.”</p><p>“I’m feeling the blood flow.” Oikawa corrects. “Your heart is very fast right now.”</p><p>“You don’t need to feel the blood flow to know that.” Suga mutters, gripping Oikawa’s shirt. </p><p>Oikawa finds a spot with lesser blood flow, but is still pretty active. He smiles against Suga’s skin, darting his tongue out to mark the spot. A small sound escapes Suga’s throat, and his body shudders.</p><p>“Oh?” Oikawa licks the spot again, Suga more in control of his body this time around. “Found it.”</p><p>He bares his fangs, lightly pressing them into the tender flesh of Suga’s neck. Suga’s breath hitches in his throat, and Oikawa can feel his fingertips start to dig into his back. He can feel his own heartbeat increasing in anticipation of having a submissive human in his arms. He bites down, the angle slightly awkward without the leverage of anchoring something down with his lower jaw. </p><p>Suga gasps, clenching his eyes shut. Oikawa removes his fangs and shudders against him, hand moving up to hold his neck in place. He can feel Oikawa start to lick up his neck, lapping at the trails of blood as he makes his way to the source. He bites his lip, not wanting to make any sounds as Oikawa latches on and starts sucking the wound.</p><p>He makes a point to suck on the surrounding skin, kissing the wound, lightly licking the fat drops that splatter across his pale shoulder. Suga tilts his head more, exposing more of himself to the vampire, the pleasure of Oikawa’s kissing-cycle overcoming the dull pain he’s grown rather accustomed to. </p><p>He groans a bit, resting his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder, fitting perfectly into the crook of his body. A small, needy whine escapes his throat, and Oikawa starts to chuckle.</p><p>“You seem to be enjoying this more than I am.” He teases. </p><p>“Shut up and drink,” Suga whispers, moving one hand up to grab Oikawa’s hair, tugging lightly. Oikawa moans against his skin, and Suga loses it. “Ah, shit.”</p><p>Oikawa pulls away with one last lick, eyeing the crimson masterpiece he’s made on Suga’s canvas. He looks down at the space between them, smirks, and looks up at an embarrassed Suga, his hand moving on its own as he leans into Suga’s ear.</p><p>“Thank you for the meal.” He whispers, his breath spilling across Suga’s skin, causing goosebumps to form up and down his whole body.</p><p>“You’re such a tease,” Suga groans, Oikawa’s hand palming him through his pants. He leans into the touch, half-grinding into his hand. “Shit, you knew this would happen.”</p><p>“You’re the one that called it sexy.” Oikawa meets his eyes, his hands moving to unzip Suga’s pants. “Want to see what else I can do with my mouth?”</p><p>“Not with those fangs.” Suga pulls Oikawa in for a deep kiss, tasting blood on his tongue. </p><p>“You sure?” Oikawa pulls away for a breath. “I know how-”</p><p>Someone knocks on the door.</p><p>Oikawa snaps his head over to the door, his face pale and blank. He looks back at Suga, and then down to where his hands are.</p><p>“Who is it?” Oikawa puts on a normal voice, Suga biting his finger, Oikawa’s hand still moving. </p><p>“Akaashi.”</p><p>“Shit.” Oikawa says under his breath.</p><p>He takes his hand away, a whine slipping through Suga’s defenses. </p><p>“What is it? I’m kinda busy.”</p><p>“I have an important question I need to discuss with you, preferably sooner than later. My shift just ended and I thought it might be a good time.”</p><p>Oikawa softly bangs his head against the headboard a few times, looking up at his ceiling as if he was cursing the god that dared bless him with bad luck. He looks at Suga and mouths a simple sentence.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” </p><p>Oikawa lifts Suga off of his lap, motioning for him to stay on the bed, striding over to the door, his pants looking tighter than when their break started. He opens it just enough for Akaashi to see his face.</p><p>However, Akaashi can still catch a glimpse of Suga on Oikawa’s bed, bloody, shirtless, and struggling to zip up his pants. He blooms bright red.</p><p>“Uh, I’m so sorry to… to interrupt.” He tries to look at anything except Oikawa’s face, and certainly not Suga on the bed inside. “It can wait until tomorrow. I…”</p><p>“You never ask for anything and here you are saying it’s important and can’t wait. The least I can do is be a good clan leader.”</p><p>“It’s about Bokuto,” He looks down at his feet. “Kuroo came in while you were out and we discussed it a little but he said to talk to you before I go back to him.”</p><p>“Shit,” Oikawa rests his head against the doorframe. “Give me one second.”</p><p>He closes the door and turns back to Suga. </p><p>“I have to talk to him.”</p><p>“It’s fine, really.” Suga waves him off. “This seems more important.”</p><p>“How about,” Oikawa bites his finger and rubs the wound, frowning a bit as the small bruises and marks start to fade, too. “An IOU. Next time I feed.”</p><p>“Alright,” Suga grabs Oikawa’s face, bringing it down to his own, pressing their foreheads together. “But you better deliver.”</p><p>Oikawa grins, stealing a kiss before going over to the door, opening it to reveal a very flustered Akaashi who averts his gaze, having heard everything. </p><p>“I always do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Devil's Night, Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wowowow I am so excited for these next few chapters. </p><p>I would also like to remind everyone that since this will be a series, I will be revisiting Oikawa and Suga later with another installment, and so if it seems this book is a little rushed or ends suddenly without answering a few questions, it's because this is just the first part of their relationship and more will be explored later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kuroo…” Kenma whines, his eyes red.</p><p>“I know. Please, just don’t even say it.” Kuroo reads the text on his phone.</p><p>“I’m moving you back down to my wrist. Demoted.”</p><p>“Honestly?” Kuroo presses the call button. “Fair. I’m going to make a call.”</p><p>“And I want you to buy me food while I’m stuck here.”</p><p>“You don’t need to eat,” He tries to shush Kenma as the dial tone rings. “And I really need to make this call.”</p><p>“Food for the month, then. And I want one of your sweatshirts.”</p><p>“Sure, fine, I just really need to take this- hello! Tendou! I just got your text!” Kuroo hurries to bite his wrist, letting Kenma do what he shouldn't be used to doing.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m about five minutes away. You think they’ll let me in before opening?”</p><p>“Just tell the bouncer I sent you, and it should be enough. Make sure to keep me updated. Ow, Kenma, suck, don’t bite.”</p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” He can hear the teasing smile in Tendou’s voice.</p><p>“Ew, no, gross,” Kuroo scrunches up his face. “I’m just an idiot and I keep killing my marked human.” Kuroo pulls his wrist out of Kenma’s reach, Kenma whining at being cut off.</p><p>“Happens to the best of us.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“No.” Tendou says with one last flourish before hanging up.</p><p>Kuroo sighs and looks at Kenma.</p><p>“Wanna spend the night? Something tells me it’s going to be stressful and I could really use your company.”</p><p>“If I say yes, can we get takeout?”</p><p>-</p><p>Tendou almost skips the closer he gets to Vessel, not an ounce of worry in his heart. In fact, he was excited to see Tooru, even more so knowing how angry he’ll be.</p><p>He always did love seeing Tooru’s dark side. That is, up until that very same dark side cost them their sire. He loved seeing his dark side come out when he ripped his only sire’s heart from his chest.</p><p>He hums happily as he skips the line, taking note of how popular the place must be, walking directly up to the bouncer. The bouncer holds out his hand, staring at Tendou with a borderline shocked look. Tendou high fives him and flashes a smile.</p><p>“Kuroo sent me on his behalf, don’t wanna make your big bad pureblood angry, yeah? He’s especially frazzled tonight, he seems to have killed his poor marked human again.”</p><p>The man, his nametag reading Ennoshita, sighs, and opens the door for Tendou, who pats Ennoshita on the head and strides in. He looks around, whistling, attracting the attention of the three people at the bar.</p><p>“Nice place Tooru’s got here.” He grins. “Speaking of bitches, where is he?”</p><p>The storeroom door opens and a familiar silver-haired human exits, stopping in his tracks when they lock eyes. Tendou skips, for real this time, over to the bar and eyes down the human, slumping over the counter but not quite sitting down.</p><p>“Hello, little human. Nice to see you again.”</p><p>“You.” Suga nods, cautious, but not unfriendly.</p><p>“Great to see you again! I’ve heard so much about you since we last met.” His eyes have a mischievous glint in them, the same glint that severed a head during their last meeting.</p><p>“Who are you?” The bartender asks. “It’s before opening, you’re not meant to be in yet.”</p><p>“I’m an old friend of our precious little Hajime and Tooru. Don’t tell me they’ve never mentioned me?”</p><p>As if on cue, Iwaizumi opens the door that leads upstairs, stopping in his tracks when his eyes fall on a certain redhead.</p><p>“Tendou?” Iwaizumi drops the cooler of blood packs he’s holding, standing in the doorway. “Shit.” He looks behind him frantically, going to push Tendou out of the room. “Two hundred years and you choose <i>now</i> to show up?.”</p><p>Tendou dodges him, smiling broadly.</p><p>“I missed you too, buddy.” Iwaizumi tries to grab the redhead, but Tendou gracefully dances around him until the door flies open, revealing a half-dressed Oikawa, heavily breathing, fire in his eyes. “There’s the special boy!”</p><p>“You!” Oikawa screeches, still wet from his shower, running up to Tendou, who spreads his arms out, letting Oikawa tackle him to the floor. “I am going to kill you!”</p><p>“And you don’t take me to dinner first?” He pouts, flipping Oikawa onto his back, holding his wrists down in the middle of the dancefloor. “Hope you don’t think less of me for straddling your boyfriend, sweetheart.” He winks at Suga, who frowns at the word.</p><p>Iwaizumi holds his arms out, trying to keep Hinata, Akaashi, and Yamaguchi behind the bar, sending Suga worried glances that made him more uneasy than the fact Oikawa was trying to rip Tendou’s throat out with his teeth.</p><p>“Always with the teeth and the biting.” Tendou groans. “Three hundred years and you still try to bite people’s throats out? That’s going to get you in trouble one day.”</p><p>“It already has.” Iwaizumi sighs, taking a seat.  “Why are you here, Tendou?” Iwaizumi calms as he realizes that Tendou isn’t here to slaughter everyone. If he wanted to, they’d be having a very different conversation.</p><p>“To make amends.” He smiles down at Oikawa. “But isn’t this fun? Watching him struggle like this? Brings back memories, doesn’t it, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>Iwaizumi sits down in one of the bar stools and crosses his arms over his chest. In a fit of strength, Oikawa overpowers Tendou, hand clenched around Tendou’s throat. His other hand rises, his fingers outstretched.</p><p>“I’m going to rip your goddamn heart out.” He hisses.</p><p>“Tooru.” Tendou whines, unfazed.</p><p>“After all this time-”</p><p>“Tooru, come on.” </p><p>“I’m going to enjoy this.”</p><p>
  <i>“Tooru.”</i>
</p><p>Oikawa hesitates, a chill running up his spine. He slowly looks over his shoulder to Suga, his eyes fading back to brown.</p><p>“Get off of him.”</p><p>“I can’t do that.” He grits his teeth, Tendou still under his weight. “He’ll kill you, like he did Kindaichi.”</p><p>“Tooru, he won’t, get off of him.” Suga urges, his tone firm, his body dangerously authoritative.</p><p>“Suga, I don’t think that’s such a good-”</p><p>“Oikawa.”</p><p>Oikawa meets Suga’s firm gaze, lamenting the fact he’s back on a family name basis, his grip loosening as Tendou wiggles out from under him.</p><p>“Ah, so you do have control over him,” Tendou smiles. “All the time I spent watching you two, I knew you had it in ya.” He winks again and takes a seat at the bar, Oikawa fuming behind him.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Oikawa venomously spits, ready to murder at the drop of a pin.</p><p>By now, Akaashi, Hinata, and Yamaguchi have snuck out of the front of the building to tell Ennoshita that they’ll be closed for the night, and to break the news to the line that’s already starting to form. </p><p>This was something the four of them needed to work out on their own.</p><p>Tendou smiles, and it would have been comforting, if not for the pleasure he took in Oikawa’s sheer anger rolling off of him in waves. They complimented each other, and made everything cancel each other out. Polar opposites. The anger was justified, and the grin held an eternity of shadows. </p><p>“He’s the one that saved me. The one that high-kicked the vampire that was using fear tactic on me.” Suga explains, gesturing vaguely to Tendou, who happily waves.</p><p>Oikawa narrows his eyes.</p><p>“No need to thank me, Tooru,” Tendou spins in his seat, using his hand to push off of the counter, gaining speed. “But you know how much I love getting even, so I might be expecting a favor within the next century or so.”</p><p>“How dare you,” Oikawa points a finger at him, looking like he could explode at any moment. His voice is dangerously close to breaking, and it looks like he’s about to burst into tears. “How dare you come here.”</p><p>“I think it’s high time we talk things out, Tooru,” He stops spinning, turning serious despite the light sway in his dizzy body. “You, me, Iwaizumi, and the human. Suga-chan, right?”</p><p>“I agree.” Iwaizumi leans back in his chair, cutting off any chance Oikawa has of declining.</p><p>“Iwa-chan? You’re agreeing with Tendou?”</p><p>His voice is more hurt than angry.</p><p>“Tooru, we’ve been running long enough, and you even ripped a guy’s throat out and put Suga in danger because of it. We’ve already dragged Suga into this mess, too, so if you won’t do it for Tendou, for Kuroo, or even me, do it for Suga.”</p><p>Oikawa looks between the three people, his best friend, his boyfriend, his former partner in crime. They were all traitors. </p><p>All of them.</p><p>“Come on, Tooru, I saved your human, I’m obviously not harboring any ill intent anymore. I killed your last sire, but it was one life for another,” Tendou holds his hands up in defense. “A maker for a sire, I think that’s pretty fair, don’t you agree?”</p><p>“I refuse to believe that you’re just here to make amends.” </p><p>“Oh, you’d be right to doubt!” Tendou smiles, turning to face Suga. “You, Suga-chan, I just want to say how grateful I am that you’ve been taking care of my so-called brothers.”</p><p>“Brothers?” Suga scrunches up his face.</p><p>“Technical term. We all had the same sire,” Tendou smiles, but it wasn’t one to be trusted, as if he was just realizing something fun. “You mean you didn’t know? Our little Tooru is still being a sulking baby over it? Wow, why am I not surprised?”</p><p>“Stop it.” Oikawa warns.</p><p>Suga finally gets a good look at Oikawa, and his heart shrivels. It wasn’t that Oikawa was restraining his anger, it was that he couldn’t move. He’s shaking where he stands, clenching his fists so tight that blood is dripping into two small puddles by his feet. His face is red, his voice strained and cracking.</p><p>“Honestly, Tooru, you never told him anything? Iwaizumi, you too? I’d expect this kind of behavior from Tooru, but certainly not you.”</p><p>“It’s a memory I don’t like to recall.” Iwaizumi says calmly, but rage lurks in his words.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Tendou smiles, turning around. “Can I get a drink, please? Just a shot of whatever.”</p><p>Suga eyes the glint that’s shimmering in his eyes, chills running up his spine. He slowly obliges. </p><p>“Tequila!” Tendou beams. “Tooru, I must say I do like your human.”</p><p>“You stay away from him,” Oikawa sputters. “And you, Suga, this man, he’s dangerous.”</p><p>“I know.” Suga gives Tendou the shot, and he promptly throws it back, waiting to set it down on the table.</p><p>“You’ve got a smart one,” Tendou compliments, winking as Suga notices the paper tucked underneath the glass. “Don’t be too mean to him.”</p><p>“I want you out.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Tendou watches as Suga reads the paper and slips it into his pocket, Iwaizumi and Oikawa too focused on Tendou to notice. “I came, I said my piece. I live in Sakusa’s territory now, so, come visit. I’ll definitely be back, this place is very snazzy. Good to see you again, Iwa-chan, Suga-chan,” He smiles evilly. “Tooru-dono.”</p><p>Tendou leaves without another word, opting to blow a kiss to Oikawa instead, pushing past the dispersing crowd of customers. He brings out his phone and calls Kuroo.</p><p>“How did it go?”</p><p>“He tried to kill me.”</p><p>“So you didn’t make up?”</p><p>“No, but don’t worry, Kuroo-san,” He turns the corner. “I have a plan.”</p><p>“I don’t like the way you said that.”</p><p>“Oh, you know me so well.”</p><p>-</p><p>After wrangling Oikawa into bed, red-faced, crying, and shaking, Iwaizumi dismisses Suga.</p><p>“There’s… a lot that’s happened between them.” </p><p>That’s the only explanation he’s willing to give, and Suga hates it.</p><p>“Why can’t I know?” Suga crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m starting to get real tired of not being in the loop, not being trusted enough by my own boyfriend to tell me anything about his past.”</p><p>“It’s… I’m sorry, Suga, you don’t deserve this. You really don’t. But it’s something that makes Oikawa fragile, unstable. Tendou did the equivalent of killing his child, it’s not something so easily forgiven.”</p><p>Suga purses his lips.</p><p>“I just want to know the truth.”</p><p>“And you’ll learn it. Soon. I promise, when I get Oikawa calmed down, when… when I’m feeling up to it, too, I’ll tell you everything.”</p><p>Suga nods, but the mix of rage and curiosity continues to dangerously fester.</p><p>“Now, go home, okay? Get some rest, have a nice dinner with Tanaka, and check in later. I’ll let you know when his emotions are more stable.”</p><p>Suga clenches his jaw, his eye twitching.</p><p>“Goodnight.” Suga says simply, collecting his jacket as he leaves. </p><p>Seriously? </p><p>He can’t wait that long. He's tired. Tired of being lied to, tired of the secrets and the hiding. Sure, he understands that it’s a touchy subject, but he knows next to nothing.</p><p>He could tell you all about Akaashi’s coma, or Hinata’s car crash. He knew all about Yamaguchi’s escape, how Ennoshita fought in the World Wars. He could go on and on about Daichi’s family and how they’re buried nearby, and he knew the pain in Nishinoya’s eyes when he talked about how he had fed on his grandpa as a fledgeling and successfully ended all ties with his family.</p><p>He knew nothing about Oikawa and Iwaizumi. </p><p>He, the person supposedly most intimate with Oikawa. He, the person that Oikawa relied on for food, for life itself. He, who was more dependent on Oikawa than Oikawa seemed to be on him, far enough away to not be owed a past.</p><p>He pulls out the small strip of paper, almost burning in his hands. He reads the address over and over again, internalizing it. He crumples it up and shoves it into his pocket, breathing deeply, anger towards Vessel bubbling up in the back of his throat.</p><p>He needs answers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Devil's Night, Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you did come,” Tendou grins as he leans against the wall outside of a massive apartment building. “And so soon! Eager, are we?”</p><p>“I need answers, and you have them.” Suga nods, looking around this part of town.</p><p>They’re still in Kuroo’s territory, and from what he knows, near the center of it. Somehow, it makes him feel safer, knowing that if Tendou decided he wasn’t so interested in Suga anymore he could call for help and any passing vampire would likely recognize him as a marked human.</p><p>“Didn’t think you’d trust me so easily.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, it seems like I’ve been trusting everyone a little too easily lately.”</p><p>Tendou notes the frown on Suga’s face, and smiles, leading him inside.</p><p>“This place is crazy, you live here?”</p><p>It’s a dumb question, since Tendou mentioned not two hours ago that he lived in Sakusa’s territory.</p><p>Suga looks around the lobby, everything pristine, with dark oak tables with flower centerpieces and what seems to be marble flooring. He feels out of place, dirty, his own apartment building seeming more like some sort of shack.</p><p>“God, no.” Tendou laughs, pressing the elevator button. “We’re going to see a friend.”</p><p>“A friend?”</p><p>“A mutual friend. A safe place to talk.”</p><p>Suga warily agrees, standing on the opposite side of the elevator as it goes up to the eighth floor, nowhere near the top floor, but still impressive. The doors open, and Tendou skips down the hall, his feet barely making a sound.</p><p>He knocks on one of the crisply painted white doors, a golden number “823” pinned to the front. Suga can hear a latch being undone, and it creaks open, red eyes looking up at him.</p><p>They weren’t the red eyes he was expecting to see. Surely not on the person he <i>is</i> seeing.</p><p>“Kenma?” Suga scrunches his face up. “You’re a vampire.”</p><p>“Oh.” He looks between them, then turns around. “Kuroo, you have headaches.”</p><p>He steps aside, letting Tendou and Suga freely enter, welcomes not needed for a house owned by a vampire.</p><p>“No need to be rude, Kenma.” Tendou pouts like a child. </p><p>Now Suga knows where Oikawa gets it from.</p><p>“When did you...”</p><p>“I’m a fledgeling,” Kenma interrupts, impatiently explaining. “It was an accident. It’ll be over in a bit. If you drink from a pureblood, it’ll make you basically human. Kuroo, did you hear me?”</p><p>“Yeah, what?” Kuroo calls out from somewhere else in the apartment.</p><p>Suga shifts uncomfortably as he looks around the apartment. Everything was well decorated, albeit simple. Kuroo appears from the kitchen, making a salad. Suga can’t help but find it odd, since they’re both vampires. Still, Nishinoya loves food and Hinata loves cooking, so he assumes it can apply to purebloods, as well.</p><p>Although the fact it was a salad came as a bit of a shock.</p><p>“Suga,” He greets, confusion lacing his tone as he sets the salad aside. “Tendou?”</p><p>“Hey, can we borrow your apartment to talk? We have much to discuss about Oikawa.”</p><p>“This was your plan?” Kuroo deadpans.</p><p>“Of course! If Suga learns from me, he gets an unbiased report of what happened, he can relay the message to Oikawa, and it’s a win-win for everyone!” He flops down on the couch, resting his hands behind his head. “I get my old brothers back, Suga gets to know his boyfriend’s past, you get trauma-free vampires.”</p><p>“And you’re kicking me out of my house?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“But I made a salad.”</p><p>“I can assure you that it will be here when you get back. Go, have a date night, do whatever it is you asexuals do. Hug, hold hands, get ice cream, whatever it was you were doing on the phone the other day.” He wiggles his eyebrows.</p><p>Kuroo rolls his eyes.</p><p>“He was drinking my blood, as if I’d ever…” He trails off, thinking. “Well actually, it might be fun to try. Just once.”</p><p>Tendou laughs, and kicks his feet in the air. </p><p>“No, bad Kuroo.” Kenma whacks him over the head. “Ice cream is perfectly fine.”</p><p>“Kenma,” Kuroo groans, putting the salad in his fridge, massaging his head. “Fine. But if I come back and Suga has red eyes and fangs, I’m going to give him blood and come after your wack ass.”</p><p>“Fair enough. Have a great time.”</p><p>Kuroo waves him off, pushing Kenma out of the door. </p><p>“Take a seat,” Tendou points to one of the plush chairs next to the couch. “I have a story to tell you.”</p><p>Suga sits down and crosses his legs.</p><p>“You sure it’s unbiased if you’re the one telling it to me? You know, since you were there and all?”</p><p>“Oh come on, it’s less biased than if Oikawa tries to tell you, believe me.” Tendou scoffs as he rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Then let’s hear it.”</p><p>Tendou cracks a smile, looks up at the ceiling, and closes his eyes.</p><p>“First, a question. Do you know what vampires did to get blood before we were outed?”</p><p>“You made marked humans or secretly hunted.” Suga recites what he’s heard from a mix of Nishinoya, Daichi, Ennoshita, and the news.</p><p>“Good, so you aren’t a total idiot. That’s good.” Tendou opens one eye to stare at Suga before closing it again.</p><p>“Just get on with it.”</p><p>“Pushy, I can see why he likes you,” Tendou fixes his position and lays down on the couch, facing Suga, staring, seemingly unblinking. “But before that, before a lot of things, really, marked humans were bought.”</p><p>“Bought?”</p><p>“In a way.”</p><p>A cold realization washes over Suga.</p><p>“Purebloods have always been rich, just look at this apartment,” He gestures around the room. “Times were different, and humans were taken in as manor servants. No one was ever marked, though, unless they were lovers. Back then, at least, older vampires tend to uphold tradition while the younger ones tend to mark anyone that’s close to them.”</p><p>Tendou continues.</p><p>“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” He says simply, smiling fondly. “He was a newly indicted pureblood, despite being nearly fifty, and he decided to get new servants when he came into power. I was a vampire, his right hand man. This may sound a little sad, and it is, but I don’t see it that way. I was bought as a child from uncaring parents, and given to him as a gift, a future lover, if you will, to be marked when he stopped aging. The time came, I became a vampire, not to mention his first sire,” His eyes sparkle as he talks. “He was my best friend, my everything. I loved him, but he was the most goddamn <i>dense</i> person in the world.”</p><p>Suga takes in a deep breath. He knows that feeling, no matter how pissed he might be at him right now.</p><p>“I remember the day he brought in two new servants. Nothing unusual, I thought, and I remember most servants arriving, even if many are long dead today. That day it was two young men, both late teenagers, barely grown men, from farms. Their youngest sons. Poor them, really, their families were just so poor that they decided it was better to lose a child than it was to starve. He would thrive, of course, and be well taken care of. It was almost an honor, really, to be able to do housework and still be fed.”</p><p>“And they were...”</p><p>Tendou nods.</p><p>“Tooru-chan was always the best at his work. He was so happy, so thankful to get out of the field, to get out of the dirt. I think that’s why ‘Toshi-chan liked him so much. He was so grateful for a higher and easier way of life.”</p><p>Suga snorts. Sounds like Oikawa.</p><p>“Say, Suga-chan,” Tendou’s tone changes, something dancing across his lips. “Has Tooru ever called you a pet?”</p><p>Suga’s mind drifts to the night he was first marked.</p><p>“He has.” He answers curtly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tendou smiles a dreadful smile. “Wakatoshi was dense, as I said, and had his own way of showing love and appreciation. Calling someone his pet was a word of endearment, and he called his marked humans pets more than anything. He held so much love in his heart, but he couldn’t show it well. We were his pets, but Tooru and Hajime always hated that word. I don’t blame them, really, I was never fond of the word either.”</p><p>Tendou licks his lips.</p><p>“They were his marked humans. His only two, other than me, he liked them so much. Not lovers, mind you, but a trusted servant and his best friend. We were the only two vampires in the manor, and soon, it became that he was only ever feeding off them, he marked them then, and I respected that. I would never feed on someone who’s marked by another,” His eyes flicker to Suga. “Years passed, and, well, as you can guess, Tooru became bitter, resentful, hating the fact that he was just a marked human with nothing but a lifetime of feeding a pureblood.”</p><p>“I know he killed him.” Suga interrupts. “Can we get to that?”</p><p>“Patience is a virtue.”</p><p>“I’m afraid I’m not a christian.” His voice is dry.</p><p>Tendou chuckles at that.</p><p>“Tooru got what he wanted. But the issue with Tooru, as I’m sure you’re already well aware by now, is that he’s dominated by his emotions. Anger, sadness, pleasure. His anger was pushed off the edge, and he bit Wakatoshi, and the shock was enough to give him an opening that allowed him to… liberate… his heart from his chest.”</p><p>Suga scrunches his nose up.</p><p>“He wasn’t strong enough to do it on his own, though, no, no, no. He killed Iwaizumi for his blood and when he was full enough, he took on his maker. I smelled the blood, went running, and Tooru just,” He gestures vaguely. “They were gone, and I was left with the body of the man I loved.”</p><p>He frowns, his eyes distant and reclusive. Reliving.</p><p>“I held onto that anger for over a century. Then, and I’ll admit that I do have an issue with getting even, I saw that he had made his own sire. He had someone he considered family, someone he loved and trusted the same way I loved and trusted our maker. They were all best friends, they were family, and I couldn’t take Iwaizumi away, but this new kid? Kindaichi? I didn’t know him, he seemed nice, but I didn’t care. We met up, they invited me into their space, trusting me, welcoming me. We were all Wakatoshi’s sires, after all, almost brothers. The topic fell on Wakatoshi, and I made the split decision that I wanted to get even, so I did.”</p><p>“You…” Suga trails off.</p><p>“A maker for a sire, a heart for a heart.” He grimly nods, but there’s not an ounce of regret behind his eyes.</p><p>“Ah.” Suga mouths silently.</p><p>“It’s like losing a father,” Tendou leans on his elbow. “Losing a maker. I was his pet for so long, not long now, looking back on it, but he was everything I knew. I had parents that sold me, and purebloods took care of me. I found a brother and best friend that became my maker, my lover, and I found two people that he loved as much as he loved me. Tooru betrayed me, and I took out my grief on his sire.”</p><p>Suga is silent, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“He’s been terrified of marking other people ever since. He’s been terrified of making new vampires. You’re the first person I’ve seen him trust this much since Kindaichi, although you aren’t his son, you’re his lover. I guess old traditions die hard.”</p><p>“I’m not a lover,” Suga mumbles.</p><p>“Not yet? You two move so slow,” He chuckles. “Even after Kuroo made him mark you to play wingman?”</p><p>Suga stares. For a long time.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You mean you didn’t know?”</p><p>Suga shakes his head, and Tendou cackles.</p><p>“Oh man, Kuroo’s been trying to set you two up for months. He even asked me to watch over you two to make sure that he wasn’t going to give you up in fear of losing you, which would in turn make him more unstable. Of course, things got in the way of me watching over you...”</p><p>Suga thinks back to every time he’s ever doubted Kuroo, finally realizing that everything Kuroo’s done has only ever benefited them, with their best interests at heart. The marking brought them together and helped him fit in with the vampires, he helped Hinata find Yachi and his own marked human, and was helping vampire society further assimilate.</p><p>Well, shit, he’d have to make it up to Kuroo later.</p><p>“So, Tooru lost his family, killed his maker, killed his best friend, and lost his sire. I don’t blame him for being so angry with me, but, he’s also lost so much in his life, he’s probably terrified of losing you, too.”</p><p>Suga clenches his fists and looks down at his lap. He’s not sure what to feel. He knew the pain, he knew that Oikawa was complicated. He knew that the mere thought of his sire made him curl up in bed, too depressed to move or take care of himself. He never thought that it was because it reminded him of a time when he was like a caged animal, serving a master unable to show how much he cared.</p><p>“You seem troubled,” Tendou sits up. “Don’t be.”</p><p>“Easier said than done,” Suga can’t help but let out a strangled laugh. “But I guess, well, it makes sense, doesn’t it? He doesn’t say it, but I know he’s terrified of killing me. Terrified of turning me.”</p><p>“I can assure you that if he ever turned you, it would be of your own free will.”</p><p>Something in Suga snaps, in the best way possible. He didn’t want to turn, not yet, but maybe… maybe given time it wouldn’t be the worst thing.</p><p>“My own free will.” Suga repeats. “I don’t think I’ve said this aloud, even to myself, but I really do love working at Vessel. I love my coworkers. I love my job. I lo…” He can’t bring himself to say the words. “I think I need to see him. I need to tell him something I’ve been harboring.”</p><p>“Now?” Tendou raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah,” Suga nods, meeting Tendou’s eyes. “I’m his pet, after all.”</p><p>Tendou gives a sad smile, looking down at his lap. Suga stands up and makes his way to the door, determination radiating off of him.</p><p>“I think you’ve made a good choice, Suga-chan, choosing him to be your vampire.”</p><p>Suga looks back at Tendou, and nods, closing the door behind him. Tendou immediately frowns, texting Kuroo.</p><p>“I told him everything.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“He’s on his way over now.”</p><p>The three dots appear and slowly, slowly Kuroo types out a response.</p><p>“Is that a good idea?”</p><p>Tendou thinks about it for a second, typing out a few replies before deleting them and settling on one.</p><p>“I’m not sure, but whatever happens, it’s from his own choice.”</p><p>-</p><p>Suga wastes no time getting back to Vessel, the moon empty in the sky, everything illuminated by the night. Vessel is lit up, Ennoshita out front turning people away, Hinata, Iwaizumi, Akaashi, and Yamaguchi helping. </p><p>The night is still young, and Tooru is waiting for him. </p><p>He felt selfish. He felt angry. At himself, for doubting Tooru, for not trusting him enough. Of course, all the signs were there, he was traumatized, depressed. Suga worked with children, he volunteered at daycares and adoption agencies and orphanages, and he loved them. </p><p>He couldn’t imagine losing one.</p><p>The very thought made him sick.</p><p>He goes into the alleyway, his heart beating against his chest. He needs Oikawa. He needs to be there for him, to support him, to love him. Oikawa needs to know that he won’t lose the family he’s built again. That Suga wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>He opens the door and enters the hallway, going around the back of the circle hallway to Oikawa’s room. He needs to hug Oikawa, and never let go. His vampire, <i>his vampire,</i> needs him. </p><p>He opens the door, entering without announcing his presence. He looks around the empty room. </p><p>“Tooru?”</p><p>He goes over to the bed and pulls back the covers, revealing an empty bed. He furrows his brow in confusion, turning around, Oikawa standing right behind him. Suga flinches at the sight and falls down on the bed, a hand over his chest. </p><p>“Geez, you scared me.” He laughs, reaching out for Oikawa. “Come here. I left earlier, but, I’m not going anywhere again, okay? I’m not leaving you.”</p><p>He pulls Oikawa into a hug, Oikawa’s body tensing up. Suga squeezes harder, but Oikawa’s hands remain firmly by his side.</p><p>“I’m so sorry I’ve been so nosy about your past, Tooru,” Suga pulls away from the hug, still buried in Oikawa’s neck. “When you’re ready, you can tell me anything you want. I won’t pressure you.”</p><p>Oikawa reaches up, putting his hands on Suga’s arms, squeezing firmly. Suga pulls away.</p><p>“Ow, that kinda hur-”</p><p>He meets Oikawa’s eyes, bright red in the shadows of his room. Wide and angry, harsh and hungry. The breath in Suga’s throat catches, and his heart skips.</p><p>No, this is familiar. Horribly, horribly familiar.</p><p>“Oikawa?” He squeaks.</p><p>Oikawa holds his stare, the red deepening. Suga’s heart throbs, his knees weak. He wants to cry out, but he can’t, his body won’t let him. He cowers in fear, cowers for Oikawa, anxiety washing over him in angry waves.</p><p>
  <i>Fear.</i>
</p><p>His body goes cold and he drops to his knees, struggling to meet Oikawa’s gaze, his body violently shaking, his limbs numb.</p><p>“Why do you smell like Tendou?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Devil's Night Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A scared predator is <i>always</i> the most dangerous.</p><p>A scared predator will <i>always</i> attack.</p><p>A scared predator will <i>always</i> resort to instinct, driven by fear and anger.</p><p>And one would be a complete fool to say a vampire was not a predator, and an even bigger fool to anger one.</p><p>“I said, why do you smell like Tendou?” He repeats, speaking through his fangs.</p><p>The human looks up at him, his pupils blown wide.</p><p>“Why do you smell like Tendou?” He says louder, his voice shaking. </p><p>Suga opens his mouth, but nothing intelligent comes out, just a mixture of whimpers and groans. Oikawa grabs his wrists, Suga’s eyes widening.</p><p>“You went after him, didn’t you?” He tightens his grip, tears welling up in Suga’s eyes. “Didn’t you?”</p><p>“I-I…” Suga chokes on his words.</p><p>“You went to him! Behind my back!” Oikawa accuses, cornering Suga against the wall, still holding his wrists above his head.</p><p>“Tooru, you’re hurting me.” His voice is strained.</p><p>“What did he tell you?” </p><p>He can feel something snap in his grip, and Suga cries out.</p><p>“What did he tell you? Answer me!”</p><p>“Tooru-” Suga meets his gaze, unable to speak.</p><p>Oikawa hits the wall next to Suga’s head, drywall falling in his hair.</p><p>“I-I…”</p><p>Oikawa fumes.</p><p>“What did he tell you? That Ushijima’s term for pet was out of endearment? Did he conveniently leave out that Iwaizumi and I were forced to be marked? That I never wanted to be a goddamn vampire in the first place?”</p><p>He’s breathing raggedly, his eyes wide, his body shaking.</p><p>“It’s a fucking lie! All of it! I was sold for the same price as a wagon of soybeans, my own family thought so little of me. I was forced into servitude by a man I was forced to obey and feed.”</p><p>He sees red.</p><p>“How dare you take his word over mine, Koushi.”</p><p>And then he <i>sees</i> red.</p><p>Suga pounds on his back, crying out, the screams barely above a whimper. He tries to push Oikawa off of him, but Oikawa’s too buried in his neck to care. He’s drunk off the feeling of flesh between his teeth, the sputter of hot blood, and the immaculate taste of Suga’s blood.</p><p>He pulls back, a fountain of blood spraying his shirt, staining the white fabric, clinging to his skin with a slick viscosity. He licks his lips, Suga shaking even more now, his legs unable to carry his own weight. </p><p>He can feel the human grip at his shirt, a feeble attempt to push him off.</p><p>Suga slumps over, and Oikawa stands back to take in the damage, the ruptured jugular squirting with every fluttering heartbeat. Suga stares from the floor, his eyes glazed over, making choking sounds as his body convulses and spasms. </p><p>Oikawa watches, his heart in a frenzy from the kill, the release, the intoxication of the hunt. He sighs, satisfied, a pool of blood threatening to reach his feet. He looks down at the body, he knows this face, he knows this human, but the height of his emotions, the high of the kill, blocks his better judgement, and he leaves the body on the floor of his bedroom. </p><p>He watches the last bit of light fade from the human’s eyes, and heads downstairs.</p><p>It wasn’t a good death. It wasn’t peaceful, or deserved. It was brutal, bitter, sickening. A true vampire kill, in the haze of a good feed. The human will die alone, numb until the very end.</p><p>He swings the door open, pours a drink for himself, and watches as other vampires, his clan, his family, enter the room from outside, looking exhausted. He’s surprised they’re all still here, since they were dismissed hours ago.</p><p>Hinata is the first one to enter, and he stops dead in his tracks. Akaashi runs into him, almost knocking him over, glaring until he sees the scene. Ennoshita and Yamaguchi cover their noses and mouths, horrified, and finally, Iwaizumi closes the door behind him, his face paling at the sight of Oikawa covered in blood.</p><p>“What…” He looks Oikawa up and down, increasingly horrified. “What?”</p><p>Oikawa just sips on his drink, deadpan.</p><p>“He’s coming down from a kill.” Akaashi covers his face to block out the scent. </p><p>The scent that was… familiar.</p><p>Too familiar.</p><p>“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi looks on in disbelief, his voice low and deathly serious. “What happened?”</p><p>Oikawa down his drink, the high ending quickly. He shrugs.</p><p>“I killed Suga.”</p><p>Silence hangs heavy in the air, and Oikawa mulls over his words. He looks down at the blood on his shirt, the blood on his hands, the taste of blood still lingering hot on his tongue. He looks up and meets Iwaizumi’s eyes, panicked.</p><p>“Fuck, I killed Suga.” He repeats, breathlessly. “I <i>killed</i> Suga.”</p><p>He takes a step forward, away from the bar, his weight almost too much for his legs to carry. He puts a hand over his mouth in horror, his stomach lurching forward. Everything goes fuzzy, his head full of cotton. Everything screams for him to vomit.</p><p>He barely notices the door slamming open, another bloody figure storming over to him. </p><p>“I fucking hate you!” Suga tackles him to the floor, throwing punches that land firmly on his chest. “Fuck!” He screams. “Fuck you!”</p><p>No one knows how to react. They’re glued to their spots, watching a very pale and red-eyed Suga wail into Oikawa, who doesn't seem to be fighting back. </p><p>“You used fucking fear tactic on me?” He bangs his fists on Oikawa, a new power behind them. “And you kill me? Because I went to Tendou?”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s feet go cold. </p><p>
  <i>This is his fault.</i>
</p><p>“Because I wanted to know the past you kept from me?” He punches Oikawa’s face, a loud crack sounding through the room. “Because I came here to tell you I wasn’t going to let you feel like you’d lost yet another family?” Another crack as he hits Oikawa’s chest, his hand reaches up, fingers spread out, ready to plunge. “Fuck!”</p><p>The last curse is more of a scream, like he just had to let something, anything, out. It’s pained, angry, and absolutely bone-chilling. Oikawa stares up at the ceiling. He can’t bring himself to look at him. To see what he knows all fledgelings have. </p><p>
  <i>His new sire.</i>
</p><p>“You fucking…” Suga bursts into tears, fat red drops rolling down his cheeks. He wipes his eyes, and looks down in horror, freezing as if he was finally realizing what it meant to die as a marked human. He wipes his eyes again, inspecting the red marks, looking up at the other vampires in the room, a sob escaping his throat. “Am… am I a vampire?” He speaks through the fangs.</p><p>No one answers, but their faces say everything.</p><p>“I…” Suga stumbles to his feet, his legs shaking. He covers his mouth, suppressing a wail, barely able to stand. “I need to go, I need to go right now.”</p><p>“Suga, you’re a fledgeling.” Iwaizumi finally speaks up. “You can’t just-”</p><p>“I need to go. Right now. I need to go, I need to…” He starts to panic, running his hands through his hair, staining it red, grabbing desperately at the strands. He looks around for an exit. “I can’t… I have to go.” He flees upstairs, Ennoshita being the first to step forward after him, and by the time anyone else can process what’s happening, a door slams.</p><p>They all run to cut Suga’s route off, they run to Oikawa, they run through the house. A fledgeling vampire, an angry, heartbroken, vampire is on the loose, and nothing could eever spark more fear into their hearts. </p><p>If he kills, Kuroo will have no choice but to kill both sire and maker.</p><p>-</p><p>Kuroo groans and finishes his ice cream, getting off the couch at the sound of desperate knocking on his door.</p><p>“I swear, if Tendou is back, I’m going to scream.”</p><p>“Just kick him out,” Kenma lazily says from the couch. “I would do it but he laughs at me if I show emotion, especially anger.”</p><p>“Which is a shock, considering how terrifying you actually are.”</p><p>Kenma looks up at him, his eyes bright red. Kuroo shudders and opens the door, the knocks becoming furious. He stares at the familiar silver-haired human, no, not human, and his eyes go wide.</p><p>“Holy shit.” He pulls him inside, his smile faltering.</p><p>“Oikawa killed me.” Suga says in the same way someone might announce a failing test grade, and promptly bursts into tears. He shows Kuroo the blood dripping from his eyes. “I’m a fucking vampire now.”</p><p>“We were only gone for an hour, what the hell happened?” Kuroo inspects him. “Did you feed?”</p><p>Suga shakes his head, and Kuroo breathes a little easier. </p><p>“Here,” He holds his wrist out, and Suga stares at it. “Drink, it’ll kill the cravings. Shit, you came here alone? How did you manage not to attack people?”</p><p>“It’s not important.” Suga stares at the wrist, his eyes flickering between confusion and hunger. “I can’t bite you, I don’t…” He suddenly becomes aware of the fangs in his mouth, his hand flying up to feel them, his tongue exploring. “I… I have fangs.”</p><p>“Yes, now drink, before you start to smell the neighbors.” Kuroo shoves his wrist in Suga’s mouth. “I really don’t want to have to kill you.”</p><p>Suga clenches his eyes shut and bites down, blood blossoming on his tongue. His eyes go wide, and he thickly swallows.</p><p>
  <i>It’s not disgusting.</i>
</p><p>He swallows another large gulp, and Kuroo peels away. Suga greedily whines with the back of his throat, his face heating up at the noise.</p><p>“How do you feel?”</p><p>Suga takes a deep breath, glad that Kuroo’s not one to judge.</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>It wasn’t a total lie. On his way over, he was fueled with rage, with resentment towards Oikawa. Now, he’s just hurt and confused, power surging through his veins.</p><p>Everything he knew of anger fades away, and guilt pools in his stomach. This was his fault. He went off on his own, he made the decision to go back to Vessel. And, gods, he had broken Oikawa’s nose. Oikawa had killed him with vampiric rage, but Suga had attacked him with it, his fingertips still tingling from the urge to plunge them into Oikawa’s chest.</p><p>“Good.” Kuroo points to the hallway. “Go get cleaned up, I’ll bring you clothes, and then I want to hear all about how Oikawa killed you.”</p><p>Suga swallows hard, but obeys.</p><p>This is his pureblood, afterall, even if it is a temporary affair.</p><p>Kuroo sighs the second Suga leaves the room, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sits down on the couch, Kenma patting his back.</p><p>“Headaches. Oikawa and Tendou, both fucking headaches.”</p><p>“I know,” Kenma nods, trying to soothe him. “I’m sorry you have to deal with them all the time.”</p><p>“Dammit.” Kuroo sighs. “I just… Oikawa snapped.”</p><p>Kenma purses his lips.</p><p>“You were expecting this, weren’t you?”</p><p>“Ever since Tendou messaged me that he wasn’t sure about Suga going back to Oikawa wasn’t a good idea. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I wasn’t expecting him to kill the guy. Shit, I really underestimated Oikawa’s pain.” He buries his face in his hands. “I’m a bad pureblood.”</p><p>“It's not your fault.”</p><p>Kuroo leans into Kenma’s touch, listening to the water run in the other room. Suga mutters a “fuck” under his breath, probably looking at himself for the first time.</p><p>“I really hope you’re right.”</p><p>-</p><p>Suga explains everything from the beginning, even though Kuroo and Kenma didn’t ask for it. They deserved to know, and it wasn’t like Kuroo wouldn’t find out from others, anyways. </p><p>He starts with their growing relationship, what Oikawa said during marking him, what Tendou had told him, and finally, his own death. The fear tactic, how he was too scared to explain himself, and finally, the pain of dying. It isn’t until he looks at Kuroo’s face that he realizes something.</p><p>Kuroo doesn’t know death. </p><p>He never has.</p><p>Kenma knows death. The minute Suga explains the fear he felt, the biting cold, he nodded, shuddering. He knows death, and he knows it well. It was bittersweet, the aftertaste being that of rotten vanilla. Kenma gives Suga one of his rare hugs, because nothing could ease the pain of dying better than a tight hug. He knew that longing all too well. Suga calms himself, plays with his fangs, and stares at his red eyes in his phone camera.</p><p>“So strange.” He mutters, his eyes shifting between red and their old color before settling on red. He makes note of the slight burn that comes with the shift, as well as the dull ache of his jaw, which is not so strangely paired with the urge to find something to bite onto.</p><p>“So,” Kuroo begins. “Are you going through with it?”</p><p>“What?” Suga looks up at him, his fangs slurring his speech.</p><p>“You’re a fledgeling now, free to choose. Although, now that you’ve drinken. Drank?”</p><p>“Drunk.” Kenma supplies.</p><p>“Had my blood, you won’t have cravings like a normal fledgeling. You can go home, be around humans, have all the strength of a vampire but the will of a human. Consider yourself lucky, not many vampires in your situation would be able to make this choice so freely.”</p><p>Suga sighs, and shakes his head.</p><p>“Even if it’s still my own choice, it’s not the right time. I want to be human. I want to… choose when I die.” He winces at the wording.</p><p>“Fair enough.” Kuroo scratches his chin. “I would say you’d make a wonderful vampire, but I happen to be biased.</p><p>“You know,” Kenma puts his phone down, looking up at Suga, his eyes flickering. “Don’t hold this against Oikawa.”</p><p>Suga stares, and Kenma continues.</p><p>“Kuroo’s killed me three times now, and I’ve never held it against him. I know this isn’t the same thing, but it sounds to me like he was in angry predator mode, and I just wouldn’t hold it against him. You wouldn’t hold a fledgeling’s instinct against them, would you?”</p><p>Suga looks down at his lap, lost in thought. He remembers all the times Yamaguchi would hungrily snap at him before coming to his senses and completely turning into a mess of apologies. All the times Hinata would get a glossy eyed look in his eyes when watching people feed on the dancefloor until Akaashi snapped his fingers in front of his face.</p><p>He finds himself drifting back to how he had attacked Oikawa, as well. He’s out there, injured, and the look on his face? God, Suga’s never seen him so shocked. So broken.</p><p>“I think I might just go home,” He finally decides, his voice quiet. “You sure I’m fine around humans? I don’t want to end up turning my roommate because he will be seriously pissed with me.”</p><p>Kuroo isn’t sure if he’s making a joke or not.</p><p>“You should be fine, Kenma goes to classes like this and he’s had no issues, but that doesn’t stop you from still being able to feed. Avoid the sight of blood, and pray that you don’t accidentally drink some if you want to stay human. One drop, just one drop, and it’s all over, okay?”</p><p>Suga warily nods.</p><p>“Thank you, Kuroo, Kenma. You’re both…” He tries to find the words, his face lighting up. “Really good people.”</p><p>It’s the first time he’s smiled all night. He stands up, pats his pockets for his phone and key, and looks down at his outfit.</p><p>“I’ll come return these to you when I can. Thank you, so much, for everything.”</p><p>“No problem. Gotta look out for my clans, yeah? Which, as long as you’ve got red eyes and fangs, includes you.” He goes over to the door and opens it for Suga. “Have a nice night, okay?”</p><p>“You too.” Suga nods, disappearing down the hallway.</p><p>“You’re acting strangely calm. I don’t like it.”</p><p>Kuroo looks at Kenma, his face falling flat.</p><p>“What are you planning on doing?”</p><p>“What am I going to do?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “Well, that’s a great question, now, isn’t it. I’m going to wait for Suga to get far enough away that he can’t see me.” His eyes go darker, threatening, the room void of kindness. </p><p>Kenma shivers, and Kuroo stares, his hand still on the doorknob.</p><p>“I believe I’m going to go have a nice little chat with a certain nightclub owner.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Bouquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo angrily showing up at Vessel was not a good sign. </p><p>
  <i>At first.</i>
</p><p>The minute he stepped inside, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, and Akaashi all shared the same grim look. Suga had killed someone, and it was their fault for losing him in the crowd of people. Suga was probably already dead, his last words being a panicked wish.</p><p>Iwaizumi looked like he was about to start crying, the weight of losing his best friend hitting him like Atlas’s boulder. And Oikawa…</p><p>Didn’t say anything. </p><p>He looked more than ready to accept death, still covered in Suga’s blood, his broken nose still healing. There’s no light behind his face, just glossy doll eyes staring just past him.</p><p>Kuroo crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Before I say anything, I just want to say that he’s okay.” </p><p>Relief strikes the room, a collective sigh escaping everyone’s lungs.</p><p>“But, that’s physical. Mentally? He’s betrayed. Scared. Confused. I’m not going to tell you where I sent him until he’s human again, but you can bet your ass he’s hurt enough to not be coming back around here anytime soon.” He looks directly at Oikawa. “You fucked up, Oikawa. You couldn’t get over your own issues, even when I sent Tendou, who I knew was in good standing and willing to help, and then you took those issues out on Suga.”</p><p>Oikawa doesn’t even look up.</p><p>“You sent Tendou?” Iwaizumi asks.</p><p>“Yes, I did. Because he truly wanted to make up to you. He even invited Suga over to tell him everything you two failed to. Your anger, your emotions towards your maker? It’s caused way too many problems for way too many people, and now you’ve killed an innocent person who loves you more than anything else in this world. Loves you enough to give up on his dreams, loves you enough to give up his freedom as your marked human, loves you enough to give up his blood, and your greedy ass took his life, too.”</p><p>Oikawa doesn’t move.</p><p>“I can understand not telling him because it’s a lot to talk about, a lot to admit, hell, I understand better than you think I do, but I can’t excuse you for killing someone over it. You should consider yourself lucky that I think wallowing in your own self hatred for the night is punishment enough, because when he was telling me that you used fear tactic on him to kill him? I would have killed you on the spot. We clear?”</p><p>Iwaizumi tries not to look so shocked at the words fear tactic. Oikawa nods, and Kuroo satisfyingly fumes, having gotten his point across.</p><p>“Oh,” Kuroo turns around, walking backwards out of the door, anger leaking from his voice. “Tendou says he likes flowers.”</p><p>“You used fear tactic on him?” He yells at Oikawa before Kuroo’s even out of the door. “You, who consoled him after another vampire tried to kill him the same way, went ahead and did everything you promised to protect him against?”</p><p>Oikawa stares at the ground, his eyes glazed over. There’s dried blood all over him. Iwaizumi can’t tell if he doesn’t care or cares too much.</p><p>“I can’t believe it, Oikawa!” Hinata yells. “You can’t do that! Suga-san is like, the best person!”</p><p>“Killing him wasn’t a good choice.” Akaashi agrees.</p><p>“Oikawa, you have to make this right.” Yamaguchi adds.</p><p>Oikawa stands up, and for the first time since before Tendou arrived, he looks at them.</p><p>“I’m going to bed.” He says softly.</p><p>“Oikawa, you-” Iwaizumi tries to stop him, but then he sees the way he’s shaking, the way he’s swaying, the way his eyes are the wrong kind of dull. “Fine. Go on.”</p><p>Oikawa doesn’t waste any time leaving. As soon as he’s slowly meandered his way up, Hinata speaks up.</p><p>“Why did you do that? He killed Suga!”</p><p>“Everyone, go home.” Iwaizumi orders, his second generation power reigning over them. “Tonight’s not the night to be angry at him.”</p><p>“I beg to differ.”</p><p>“Home. Now.” Iwaizumi points to the door. “And… we’re closed for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>Iwaizumi turns on his heel and goes upstairs to Oikawa’s room. Neither of them come out until the sun starts to rise, and Iwaizumi emerges from Oikawa’s room, his shirt stained with Oikawa’s tears. He wipes his eyes, his heart heavy, but not as heavy as the guilt weighing over Oikawa.</p><p>-</p><p>Vessel has been closed for five days.</p><p>The news of Suga’s turning reached the entire staff, and Suga’s phone blew up with messages from  everyone giving him their support. He hasn’t replied to a single one.</p><p>“You hungry?” Tanaka asks, pursing his lips when he sees Suga’s eyes. “Sorry, force of habit.”</p><p>Suga turns his attention back to the tv.</p><p>“With new bills in the works to protect vampires at their jobs, as well as plans to help vampires get access to donated blood, life may be changing for the better for vampires-”</p><p>Tanaka clears his throat and changes the channel.</p><p>“Go ahead.” Suga looks at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Ask the question you’ve been wanting to ask for the past five days.”</p><p>Tanaka sighs. </p><p>“Do you plan on completing it?”</p><p>“No.” Suga answers simply. “I want to stay human.”</p><p>“And nothing is going to change that?”</p><p>“I’m going to go back to being human. Don’t worry, I’m not going to sneakily bite you in your sleep.” He breathes. “I’ve grown to realize that your blood smells very unappetizing and it’s taking everything in my willpower not to lock myself in my room to avoid it.”</p><p>“Good. That means my mark is working.” Tanaka sticks out his tongue.</p><p>Someone knocks on the door, and Suga groans, pulling a blanket over his head.</p><p>“If it’s Hinata, tell him I’m dead.”</p><p>“Technically-”</p><p>“Don’t finish that sentence.” Suga pats him on the shoulder and goes to his room.</p><p>Tanaka opens the door to reveal the biggest bouquet of flowers he’s ever seen, the faint afterimage of a familiar brunette disappearing around the corner. Tanaka sighs, and brings the flowers inside.</p><p>“Suga, he brought more flowers.” He sets aside the bouquet next to the three others in their kitchen. “It’s even bigger than the last one.”</p><p>“God, it’s like a funeral in here.” Suga hushes Tanaka before he can make the joke. He sighs. “He must really regret it.”</p><p>“No, don’t go getting all soft. He ripped out your throat and killed you out of anger, I forbid you from seeing him. You hate him.”</p><p>“This one has a card.” Suga holds up a note, which Tanaka rips out of his hands.</p><p>“I will read it first, and if I think it’ll make you change your mind, I will rip it up and eat the scraps.”</p><p>Suga watches as Tanaka scans over the card. First, anger. Then, confusion. Finally, he eyes Suga, and passes the card over to him. Suga takes it and reads it for himself.</p><p>
  <i>I’m sorry I resorted to murder.</i>
</p><p>“At least he’s self aware.” Suga huffs, looking at the flowers. “They are pretty, though. I wonder how he found out I like flowers...”</p><p>“No, stop, these aren’t allowed to be pretty. Stop falling for his traps.”</p><p>Suga gives Tanaka a look.</p><p>“He killed me, there’s not much I can do about that except wait for my fangs to grind down and my eyes to go back to normal. I’m not even angry about it anymore, especially since I almost killed him, too. Look at these,” He picks up the flowers. “This has gotta be expensive, right?”</p><p>“So he’s trying to buy your love back.”</p><p>“No, he’s…” Suga looks down at the flowers. “He’s sorry.”</p><p>“He called you his pet, used his freaky vampire scary thing, and need I mention again, killed you!”</p><p>“Tanaka,” Suga starts firmly. “If Kanoka killed you on accident, and you were given the chance to surely become human again, would you be angry?”</p><p>“Yes!” He thinks. “No? Dammit.” He sighs, coming to a conclusion. “I love her, and… I see where you’re going with this.”</p><p>Suga nods.</p><p>“I’m going back to Vessel tonight. It’s the third time he’s brought flowers. I… I love him, Tanaka. Sure, he’s an ass, and he… killed me,” He mumbles the last part. “But it’s not like one day I’m not going to… you know, ask for it.”</p><p>“What?” Tanaka’s face goes blank, like a computer processing.</p><p>“You know…” Suga insists. “I’m not ready now, but, who knows? Maybe one day I will be. And that day, it’ll be my choice and my choice alone.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want,” Tanaka can’t argue, not when he sees that look in Suga’s eyes. “But the next time I see him, whether or not he’s in your arms, I will kick his ass.”</p><p>“Oh, believe me, I will too. Dying fucking hurts.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. All's Well...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have made an instagram where you can reach me more easily. It's @/oisugarights</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You and I are going to have a nice long chat.” Suga crosses his legs, sipping on a cup of coffee in Oikawa’s living room. “No more secrets, no more anger… no more flowers…”</p><p>It tastes bland.</p><p>“Ask me anything.” Oikawa eagerly says, although he looks slightly hurt at the mention of the flowers.</p><p>“Your side of the story.” His voice is firm, his eyes determined. “Preferably without yelling it angrily at me with your hand clamped against my throat.”</p><p>Suga was already intimidating, when he wanted to be, but seeing it enhanced with crimson, fangs in his mouth, Suga was terrifying.</p><p>Absolutely terrifying.</p><p>It made Oikawa’s heart skip a beat.</p><p>And even though Suga planned on remaining human, at least for now, he was a sire. <i>His</i> sire. It makes him feel strangely proud, and maybe even a little turned on, to see Suga with red eyes.</p><p>“Tooru?” Suga asks, snapping his fingers in front of Oikawa’s face. Oikawa blinks and clears his throat.</p><p>“My side? Well,” Oikawa anxiously rubs the back of his neck. “You know, sold and abandoned by my family to afford to eat, became a vampire’s servant, got marked, got called a pet, got repeatedly told I’d never be anything more than just a pet to be played with, I died, I freed my friend, and I got my revenge on my owner.”</p><p>“Did you ever know why he called you a pet?” Suga looks over his cup of coffee, but he doesn’t take a sip. Oikawa knows why, and he can’t understand how Iwaizumi can drink thee stuff.</p><p>“Because he saw me as property.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“What would you know?”</p><p>“Getting defensive.” He tuts. “If you bite me again I will rip your fangs out and you and I both know I have the strength to do it now.”</p><p>Oikawa shudders at the small smile on Suga’s face.</p><p>“What did Tendou tell you?”</p><p>“That Wakatoshi was dense.”</p><p>“Are you on a first name basis with him?”</p><p>“Tendou was.”</p><p><i>“Ushijima</i> was dense. Unloving. Cold. A terrible maker, and I stand by that.”</p><p>“But what if he wasn’t? Tendou spent over fifty years with him, he probably knows how to read him.”</p><p>“You weren’t there.”</p><p>“Then maybe you should be talking to Tendou, not me.”</p><p>Oikawa purses his lips. He walked right into that one.</p><p>“Now, the real concern here is that you called me a pet. Multiple times. Do you see me as property?”</p><p>Oikawa shifts.</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>Suga hums.</p><p>“Really, I don’t!”</p><p>Suga stares him down.</p><p>“I feel a sense of pride knowing you’re marked and have red eyes and fangs.” He mutters, crossing his arms over his chest, his cheeks going red.</p><p>“Oh?” Suga smiles, his fangs poking out. They aren’t as big as normal fangs, adorably small and <i>probably</i> not lethal. He wants to playfully poke them, or run his tongue over them. </p><p>It’s a fine line.</p><p>“I want an apology.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Suga.”</p><p>“In the form of a date. A real one, not on our meal breaks over to Asahi’s place.”</p><p>“I would love that.”</p><p>“And,” He adds. “I want to have it when I’m human. Food is just too… gross right now.”</p><p>He scrunches up his face and sets his coffee aside, barely touched.</p><p>“What, too good for spicy tofu now?”</p><p>“I’m never too good for spicy tofu. It’s probably the only thing that has flavor to me right now.”</p><p>Oikawa shudders and shakes his head, Suga cracking a smile and patting the couch next to him. Oikawa obliges, and takes a seat, Suga pulling him into a hug.</p><p>His body was always so warm, so full of life, but right now, Oikawa’s like a heater.</p><p>“I also want you to talk things out with Tendou. I hate dragging things out, so if you agree, and don’t try to kill him, I’ll just brush this off as the hazards of dating a vampire.”</p><p>Oikawa breathes.</p><p>“I promise I will make plans with him. Apparently he’s come to visit twice ever since finding out I turned you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Suga closes his eyes, Oikawa scratching his scalp. “For not dragging this out either. For realizing your mistake and not being too proud to admit you were wrong.”</p><p>“I let my anger get the better of me. It wasn’t right.”</p><p>“No more secrets. No more hiding the past. No more killing me unless I ask.”</p><p>“Unless you ask?”</p><p>Suga tenses a bit, but doesn’t deny it.</p><p>“Koushi?”</p><p>Suga looks up, eyes wide, Oikawa looking down at him like it was the most normal thing in the world. He looks forward, his cheeks and hands turning pink. He quickly looks at the coffee table, where another bouquet is resting. The note reads “I’ll stop going for the jugular.”</p><p>“One day, maybe. Solid maybe. And only on my own terms.” He smiles. “How does that sound?”</p><p>Oikawa can’t help but grin, holding Suga in his arms.</p><p>He places a kiss on Suga’s forehead, which turns into a kiss on the mouth, which turns into a much more heated kiss. Soon, Suga’s pulling him into his bedroom, half-dressed, swearing “this is not make up sex, our first time will <i>not</i> be make up sex”, that “he wanted to do it because <i>he loved him</i>.”. </p><p>And, halfway into going down on Suga, Oikawa realizes it too.</p><p>
  <i>Things were going to be alright.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto can’t keep his excitement in. After weeks of planning, weeks of secrecy, talking to Kuroo, Oikawa, and Akaashi, talking to the school board, the other teachers, and making a rather shocking announcement to his class, he was ready to tell Vessel.</p><p>He squeezes Akaashi’s hand, the entire staff’s eyes on them. He doesn’t know how Suga and Oikawa made up, but they look happy, holding each other like the world was ending. Iwaizumi looks oddly traumatized.</p><p>“So, what’s the big news?” Hinata asks, spinning around in his chair, Kageyama grabbing it to hold it still, Hinata immediately almost falling.</p><p>“Well,” Akaashi starts, but Bokuto is quicker.</p><p>“We’ve decided it’s time I join the clan. For real.”</p><p>The room stares. Yamaguchi speaks up.</p><p>“You mean…”</p><p>Akaashi breathes, Bokuto bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.</p><p>“Yes," He looks at his husband, smiling. "I’m going to turn Bokuto.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>